Une autre vie
by Cassy2203
Summary: En sauvant Emma des ténèbres Regina se retrouve dans une autre ville, seule et perdue. Pourra t-elle retrouver son chemin et sa mémoire dans cette endroit où la criminalité règne en maitre ? Entre amour, tromperies, souffrances et révélations, elle réalisera que sa vie n'était peut-être pas là où elle l'aurait penser et qu'il y a bien des choses qu'elle ignorait.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre ****: Une autre vie…**

**Auteur**** : Cassy 2203 **

**Spoiler**** : Se situe pendant la saison 5 de Once upon a time lorsque qu'Emma devient la ténébreuse et pendant la saison 2 de Gotham quand les maniax font leur apparition. **

**L'histoire se déroule essentiellement à Gotham mais des personnages de Once upon a time referont surface à un moment donné de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède ni les personnages de Once upon a time ni ceux de Gotham. **

**Note ****: Tout d'abord j'ai conscience qu'il n'existe pas beaucoup de crossover entre ses deux séries mais étant fan de l'une et de l'autre j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une longue histoire qui impliquera principalement Regina. Les relations ne sont pas encore définies, bien qu'une relation SwanQueen soit intégrer dés le départ. J'ai modifié la façon dont l'histoire s'est passer quand Emma est devenu la ténébreuse et dans cette fic Rumple est le pére de Regina. Vous retrouverez tour à tour tous les personnages de Gotham qui interagiront au fil du temps avec Regina. **

**En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis pour que je publie la suite. **

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Storybrooke**

Des semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de camelot et depuis le jour ou ils avaient un à un récupérer leur souvenirs, du moins les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passer là-bas…

Des semaines de recherches, des semaines à ne pas dormir, à se torturer l'esprit sur les futurs plans d'Emma et sur l'unique moyen de la sauver. Il y a encore quelques jours Regina n'en avait absolument aucun mais voilà tout avait changer la nuit dernière et c'est avec une étrange sensation qu'elle se remémora se fameux soir ou tout avait basculer.

_**Flash back**_

_Henry l'avait prier aussitôt rentrer de l'école d'aller dormir chez les Charmants, il voulait passer du temps avec eux, espérant sûrement de ce fait pallier à l'absence de son autre mère ce que Regina comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait accepter, après tout pourquoi aurait-elle était contre, ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleures amies du monde mais elle entretenait maintenant des relations plutôt cordiales avec Blanche et David et ne voyait par conséquent aucun problème à ce qu'Henry passe du temps avec eux, même si cela signifiait une soirée en solitaire dans le grand manoir. _

_Elle aurait put appeler Robin, elle y avait penser, mais s'était alors souvenue que ce soir il emmener Roland au cinéma et diner ensuite chez Granny, une soirée entre pére et fils en somme. Après tout elle pourrait tout à fait s'occuper et en profiter pour travailler sur le problème Emma, à savoir faire en sorte qu'elle se sépare de ses ténèbres sans mourir une mission titanesque penser Regina, mais elle aimer les défis et ici il était question de son amie, elle n'abandonnerait donc pas, quitte à ne pas dormir il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution ! _

_C'est des heures plus tard qu'Emma ou plutôt la ténébreuse avait fait irruption dans son étude, nonchalamment elle avait ramper jusqu'à elle telle une tigresse, lui expliquant alors une théorie selon laquelle Regina aurait grand besoin de lâcher prise et d'arrêter une fois pour toute de vouloir tout diriger. Regina n'avait pas aimer cette attitude, ni ce discours d'ailleurs, la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait consommer depuis qu'elle s'était plonger dans ses recherches commencer à lui embrumer l'esprit et cette femme face à elle ne rendait la chose qu'encore pire. Elle avait donc tentée de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, tenter avec la plus grande force mental et physique de la rejeter mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement quasi diabolique de cette femme qui avait décidé cette nuit d'en faire sa proie. _

_Regina s'était alors retrouver plaquer contre un mur, le corps d'Emma presser contre le sien, sa main caressant sa cuisse et remontant dangereusement vers son entrejambe, elle avait tenter de combattre mais avait dut par pure folie ou peut-être par envie baisser les armes quelques minutes plus tard. _

_L'échange s'était ensuite poursuivie à l'étage dans la chambre à coucher de Regina, allongée sur son lit recouvert uniquement de sa lingerie elle avait fait face à une Emma dominatrice et avide de luxure et de désir, du désir qui lui était uniquement destiné, alors autant que cette situation était pour le moins déroutante, quasi même impossible, absurde et inconcevable, elle avait vu par delà ces iris noirci par la passion une petite étincelle qu'elle connaissait si bien…alors oui elle s'était abandonner dans les bras de cette femme et s'était offerte à elle, réalisant quelques heures plus tard quand un nuage rougeâtre et étincelant s'était formait au dessus de leurs têtes qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. _

_Aussi embuée qu'était son esprit en cet instant elle était certaine de voir cela et surtout de l'expliquer ce n'était pas la ténébreuse qui lui avait fait l'amour mais bien Emma Swan et par cette union ils avaient belle et bien fait ressortir le véritable amour. _

_C'est seule qu'elle s'était réveiller au petit matin, face aux acclamations d'Henry depuis l'entrée, elle avait donc émerger difficilement, Henry la regardant bizarrement une fois qu'il fut arrivée en trombe dans sa chambre, comme s'il sembler gêner ce qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment, mais quand celui-ci partit ensuite prétextant aller préparer le petit déjeuner et qu'elle fit face alors à un Robin plus que perplexe, elle compris la raison du comportement de son fils. Sa chambre était complètement retournée, les oreillers étaient éventrer, les draps étaient froissés et tomber presque du lit, les rideaux manquer de chuter et surtout elle était nu, un morceau de drap la recouvrant. Face au silence de Robin elle haussa les épaules et se leva, gardant le drap autour d'elle, après un rapide baiser à son compagnon, elle prétexta avoir mal dormi évoquant alors la thèse du somnambulisme, c'est sans grande conviction qu'il quitta la chambre afin de la laisser se préparer. _

C'était la nuit dernière que cela avait eu lieu et elle ne cessé d'y repenser, assise désormais à table elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille Robin et Henry discutaient. La sonnette quelques minutes plus tard la ramena à la réalité.

— Blanche, David ! _Les salua t-elle une fois que les nouveaux visiteurs furent face à elle._ Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ? Henry vous manquait déjà. _Demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe de sarcasme._

— Regina c'est important…_Fit remarquer Blanche_.

— Ça l'est toujours avec toi… _Maugréa-t-elle quelque peu irritée de cette visite matinale, quand elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de boire son café._

— Regina ! _La sermonna David._

— Je vous en prie prenez place. Café, thé ?

— Non, Merci. _Répondit Blanche en s'installant._

— Très bien dans ce cas permettez-moi de prendre le mien, ah oui et je vous écoute… _Les incita-t-elle._

— As-tu vu ce qui est arrivée cette nuit ?

— Pardon ? _Demanda Regina manquant de s'étouffer avec son café._

— Ça va ? _Lui demanda aussitôt Robin._

— Un peu trop chaud. _Sourit Regina soudain tendu. Se retournant vers Blanche et David elle les regarda perplexe_. Je t'avouerais que je dormais mais peut-être pourrais-tu m'en dire plus.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi Maman. _Constata Henry._

— Henry a raison, que m'as-tu dit déjà, une crise de somnambulisme ?

— Stop ! Ce que je fais de mes nuits n'est pas le propos ici. _Clarifia-t-elle avec un regard quasi meurtrier envers son fils et Robin. _

— Un nuage ! _Intervint David décidant de passer outre ces inquisitions. _

— Un nuage. _Répéta Regina._ Vert, comme celui de Zelena ? Ou peut-être violet comme le sort qu'avait lancé Rumple…

— Rouge ! _La coupa Blanche._

— Je dirais plutôt rose. _Sembla réfléchir David. _

— Eh bien disons un mélange. _Clarifia Blanche pour son mari._

— Tout cela est absolument passionnant mais je ne l'ai pas vu. _Les interrompit sans grand intérêt Regina. _

— Cela pourrait-t-il être une menace ? _Demanda Henry soudain inquiet _

— Est-ce Emma ? _Ajouta Robin._

À la mention de son nom Regina crispa ses doigts sur la tasse.

— Je sais ce que cela veut dire. _Intervint Blanche._

— Ah oui ? _Demanda suspicieusement Regina._

— Il s'agit du véritable amour ! _Répondit-elle comme si tout ceci était une évidence. _

— Fantastique ! Nous enverrons une carte au nouvel heureux couple de Storybrooke, leur souhaitant une longue et belle fin heureuse ! _Voulut clôturer Regina._

— Et s'il s'agissait d'Emma ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai cela ne signifie pas seulement qu'un véritable amour existe mais qu'également un sort a était rompu.

_Pourquoi dont son fils réfléchissait-il autant ?_ _Rumina Regina, il fallait vraiment que cette conversation se termine au plus vite, elle ne saurait bientôt plus quoi dire, surtout quand Robin l'as fixer comme un détecteur de mensonge. _

— Emma n'est pas sous un sort Henry, cela n'a aucuns sens. _Lui fit remarquer son grand-père. _

— Eh bien oui et non, les ténèbres se sont emparés d'elle, mais si quelqu'un avait réussie à faire en sorte qu'Emma Swan revienne aux commande…

— Tu veux dire comme s'il y avait deux personnes en elle.

— Oui ! Il y a d'une part Emma de l'autre la ténébreuse, je pense que son véritable amour à réussie à enfouir la ténébreuse et donc à la ramener parmi nous.

— Mais les ténèbres sont toujours là. _Fit remarquer Regina. Pensant que si elle ne disait plus rien cela semblerait suspect. _

— Mais désormais elle n'y est plus rattachée, nous allons pouvoir la sauver ! _S'exclama Henry. _

— En effet ! Il faudra remercier le pirate à l'occasion. _Ajouta-elle nonchalamment._

— Ce n'est pas Crochet._ Lui_ _assura Blanche._

— Ah oui et qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

— Dés ces premiers jours en tant que ténébreuse Kilian l'as embrasser espérant que cela aurais le même effet que lorsque Belle avait embrasser Rumple pour le libérer de …

— Oui enfin nous, nous rappelons assez bien la fin de cette histoire…_leur fit remarquer Regina._

— Cela n'as pas marcher, Emma est rester la ténébreuse, son baiser n'as eu aucuns effet. _Intervint Henry._

— Il n'était peut-être pas assez concentré sur son objectif. _Clarifia Regina._

— Maman, voyons cela ne marche pas ainsi et tu le sais. _Lui rappela Henry._

—Pardonnez-moi mais je ne suis pas une experte en baiser délivreur du mal, c'est plutôt votre truc à vous. _Signala t-elle en direction de David et de blanche._

— Tu l'as fait pour moi.

— Henry tu es mon fils c'est entièrement diffèrent.

— C'est pareil… En tout cas nous devons allez parler à Killian pour être sûr et si ce n'est pas lui il faut qu'on trouvent Emma, il faut la faire venir à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Grand-père aura peut-être un sort ou quelque chose d'autre pour nous aider. _Commença à élaborait Henry._

— Henry as raison, il faut allez lui parler, trouver des réponses et le plus vite possible. _Acquiesça David._

— Très bonne idée, lancez-vous donc dans cette mission nuage rose, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. _Intervint Regina en se levant, s'apprêtant alors quitter la piéce. _

— Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ?! _Lui demanda Blanche quasi offusquée._

— Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire avant, des recherches à finir. _Lança t-elle en direction d'Henry, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'accompagner._

— Je comprends maman, rejoint nous quand tu auras terminé.

— Bien sûr oui. _Sourit-elle en direction de son fils._

Tous trois gagnèrent la sortie laissant Regina plantée là face à un Robin qui ne bouger pas d'un pouce.

— N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

— Non bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question ?

— Tu es étrange depuis ce matin comme si tu cacher quelque chose.

— Robin, je ne cache rien je suis juste inquiète Henry ne supporte plus l'absence d'Emma, il tente de faire bonne figure mais je sais qu'il en souffre énormément, quant aux autres je ne peux tout simplement pas tout régler d'un mouvement de la main. _Lui expliqua t-elle en se positionnant devant lui, espérant que cette réponse suffirait à le convaincre. _

— Tu me le dirais s'il y avait plus que cela ?

— Bien sûr que oui et tu le sais bien. _Lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement._

— Quand tout ça sera terminé, je veux dire quand Emma sera sauvée et que tout reviendra à la normale j'aimerais qu'on parle de nous.

—C'est à dire ?

— Regina je t'aime, je sais ce que je désire, Roland ne jure que par toi et il veux sans cesse venir ici alors peut-être que nous pourrions envisager…

— De vivre ensemble ?

— Oui si tu en as envie… Je veux profiter au maximum de ces instants et nous pourrions ainsi devenir une véritable famille.

— Oui, toi, moi Roland Henry et la fille de …

— Regina, ma fille ! Elle est ma fille, c'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux et je ne rêverais pas plus belle personne pour m'aider à l'élever et l'aimer que toi.

— C'est un beau projet… J'y réfléchirais sérieusement. _Lui sourit t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau._ Mais tout d'abord nous devons nous occuper du présent.

— Tout ce que sa majesté voudra. _Lui dit-il avant de la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser passionnément_. Je t'aime Regina. _Murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille._

— Je t'aime aussi… _Lui répondit-elle en tentant de croire en ses propres mots. _

Robin avait rejoint le camps des joyeux hommes il y a des heures et comme elle l'avait dis à Henry, Regina avait continuer ses recherches essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser de nouveau à se qui était arrivé la nuit dernière, mais en vain. Elle avait finie par s'assoupir sur son bureau, sans doute dû au trop peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu cette nuit.

**Elle était en train de rêver du moins elle le penser… Elle se trouvait sur un port l'immensité de l'eau devant elle et à l'arrière se trouvait une ville de hauts immeubles, de gigantesques buildings et des cheminés, ce n'était pas Storybrooke, ce n'était pas non plus Boston, peut-être New-York, mais elle n'en était pas sûr. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations une présence se fit soudain sentir. **

— **Emma que fais tu ici ? **

— **La réponse serait plutôt ce que toi tu fais ici. **

**Face à elle se tenait Emma Swan, la femme qu'elle avait toujours connue, pas une seule once de noirceur, pas de méchanceté ni de regard meurtriers, juste Emma, son sourire sincère, son regard espiègle et son blouson rouge fétiche. **

— **Où sommes nous ?**_** Demanda-t-elle en contemplant au loin la ville, autant qu'elle pouvait la discerner elle ne l'entendait pas, pas un bruit ou si ce fut le cas il semblé bien lointain. **_

— **Tu le sauras bientôt, patience Regina.**_** Sourit Emma.**_

— **Tu sais à quel point cette qualité ne me caractérise pas, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? **

— **Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Regina. **

— **De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire ? **

— **Tu as trouvé le moyen de me sauver…**

— **Voyons c'est absurde, je n'ai aucuns moyens !**_** Avoua-t-elle la voix empli de regrets. **_**Si c'était le cas crois-moi je ne passerais tout ce temps à faire des recherches…**

— **Tu as trouvé Regina mais il semblerait que ton esprit ne soit pas encore prêt à accepter ce que ton cœur sait déjà. **

— **Je… Je suis perdue, dis m'en plus, de quoi parles- tu ? **

— **Si je te disais tout maintenant il n'y aurais plus de surprises, sache en tout cas que même si cela est ta décision je ne la partage pas, mais je respecte ton choix, après tout j'en aurais fait de même si les rôles avaient étaient inversés. Là est d'ailleurs la raison de notre présence ici…**

— **Emma, je n'ai pas de solution… La seule qui pourrait éventuellement…**_** Réfléchit-elle quand son soudain une idée surgit de plein fouet.**_

— **Oui c'est celle-ci Regina. L'amour peu tout guérir la maladie, la mort, les mauvais sorts et les cœur entachés de noirceur ainsi que les esprits prisonniers…**

**Elle sentit soudain la main d'Emma sur sa joue, fermant les yeux elle s'abandonna à cette caresse n'entendant alors que dans un murmure les quelques mots qui suivirent. **

— **Je t'ai aimer, Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais Regina, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, si tu me sauve, un jour ou l'autre je te sauverais à mon tour et je te retrouverais.**

C'est en sueur qu'elle se réveilla, la gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Aussi intense et poignant qu'avait était ce rêve, cette vison ou quoi qu'il puisse être elle voyait et discerner dés lors les choses mais surtout la marche à suivre dans une infinie clarté. C'était évident, cela l'avait toujours était. La ténébreuse était venu à elle mais elle s'était prise à son propre piège car c'est Emma qui avait refait surface et aujourd'hui elle lui offrait l'opportunité de la sauver pour de bon et Regina compter bien la saisir.

Ce soir quoi qu'il se passe Emma serait sauvé et cette ville serait à jamais débarrasser des ténèbres.

**Rue principal de Storybrooke le soir-même**

Après des heures passées dans la boutique de son grand-père Henry avait trouvé le moyen de contacter sa mère ou plutôt de la faire venir à lui, une solution plutôt simple en fait car il s'agissait simplement d'utiliser son sang et de le verser sur un objet qui avait une sorte de lien entre eux. Blanche et David auraient put eux aussi le faire, ils étaient ses parents mais Henry voulait le faire et il savait quel objet il utiliserait.

Se trouvant maintenant devant chez Granny en compagnie de ses grands-parents de Killian et Robin il incisa la paume de sa main et laissa couler goute à goute le sang sur le livre de compte, ce livre qui avait était le commencement de tout, la naissance de la sauveuse.

— Henry penses-tu que cela marchera ? _Lui demanda inquiète sa grand- mère._

— J'en suis certain, il nous suffit juste de patienter.

C'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que soudain un léger vent souffle vers eux et puis un instant plus tard elle se tenait devant eux, Emma qui n'avait plus rien d'une ténébreuse mais plûtot d'une femme qui était en train de mener le plus dur des combats avec elle-même.

— Maman tu es venu ! _S'exclama Henry fou de joie. Il s'apprêta à la rejoindre quand Emma l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. _

— Henry non ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

— Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, j'ai confiance en toi et tu es là, c'est le signe que quelque chose a changé.

— Je devais venir…

— Pourquoi ? _Demanda Blanche en s'approchant légèrement de sa fille. _

— C'est étrange…j'ai sentit comme une chaleur dans mon cœur et mon esprit m'a guidé jusqu'ici, je devais venir, cela semblé important.

— Tu es là c'est l'essentiel. _Maugréa Kilian._

— Maman quelque chose c'est passé et je pense que nous pouvons te sauver mais il faut que nous sachions… _L'interpella Henry sans prêter attention au commentaire de Crochet._

— Que vous sachiez quoi ?

— Qui tu aimes véritablement… _Bredouilla Henry, désirant soudain que Crochet ne soit pas ici. _

À ces mots une silhouette fit irruption à quelques mètres d'eux se rapprochant doucement dans la nuit.

— Regina…

— Bonsoir Emma. _Sourit Regina une fois qu'elle fut face à elle._

— Que fais-tu ici ? Que veut dire toute cette mise en scène ? _Lui demanda Emma une note d'agacement dans la voix. _

— Pour une fois il semble que ce soit toi qui pose les questions, mais je voie cependant qu'ils n'ont pas totalement disparu.

— De quoi tu parle ?

— Je parle des ténèbres Emma…

— Vous n'auriez pas dut me faire venir ici, cela ne sert à rien ! Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a aucuns moyen de me sauver… _leur adressa à tous Emma._

— C'est faux Emma, tu as refait surface, tu es là. _Constata le ton empli d'espoir Blanche._

— Ta mère as raison, il ne te reste désormais plus qu'as t'en libérer. _Acquiesça son pére._

— Et si ce n'est pas se que je veux ?!

— Si ça l'est… _Lui assura Regina avec un sourire triste, le regard empli d'une lueur étrange. _

— Pourquoi parais-tu si sûr de toi…

Fermant un instant les yeux Regina les rouvrit avec dans la main la dague du ténébreux.

— C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu ?! Je l'avais sur moi. _S'exclama Emma en fouillant dans son manteau en espérant la trouver, espérant que la dague que tenais Regina était une copie et qu'elle l'avait toujours en sa possession._

— C'est bien celle-ci Emma, c'est celle qui t'appartenait._ Lui assura Regina en l'incitant à regarder l'inscription qui y était graver ''Emma Swan ''_

— C'est impossible ! _Hurla Emma faisant de ce biais reculer Henry qui fut aussitôt attrapé par Blanche. _

— Rien n'est impossible tant que l'amour existe Emma, tu me l'as toi-même appris. _Chuchota t-elle à son oreille avant d'incliner la dague vers Emma._

Ce simple geste n'aurais dû avoir aucun effet car les ténèbres étaient enracinés en Emma et pourtant en cet instant ces dernières surgirent de son corps un tournoyant brouillard noir qui les encercler de plus en plus, quand soudain il se regroupèrent et finir leur chemin comme ils l'avaient fait au départ avant qu'Emma ne l'arrête à temps dans le corps de Regina.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! _Hurla Emma ses membres tremblant._

—Regina ! _Hurla à son tour Robin en tentant de venir à elle, mais il fut repoussé vivement par une force inconnue comme si un bouclier entourait Emma et Regina à ce moment même._

Elle se sentait comme étouffer dans son propre corps, des milliers de lames l'empoignant à la fois, un froid glacial tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son âme. Non ! Pas maintenant, pas encore ! Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait faire ce pourquoi elle se tenait ici, elle ne les laisserait pas s'emparer de sa raison si prés du but. Oh ça non !

Se redressant difficilement au bout de quelques minutes elle fit de nouveau face au regard ahuri, en colère mais aussi désespérer d'Emma qui en cet instant Regina en était certaine était belle et bien dépourvu des ténèbres, elle était sauvée ! Dieu merci elle avait réussie.

Elle porta son attention sur Henry son petit garçon qui était aujourd'hui un adolescent, son fils, qui à de si nombreuses reprises l'avait sauvé de la folie, de la mort, mais aussi et surtout de la solitude, un sourire fier elle le regarda intensément sachant que par se simple regard il comprendrait tout l'amour qu'elle lui voué depuis le premier jour ou il avait était déposer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Henry et des mots ou plutôt des hurlements se firent entendre comme s'il l'avait compris ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à faire, Regina ne les entendaient cependant pas, tout comme dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Emma sur ce port, les bruit environnants semblés bien loin d'elle.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Robin et c'est avec un sourire sincère qu'elle prit conscience de l'importance qu'avait eu cet homme dans sa vie, il l'avait aimer, il avait aimer la méchante reine, le maire, et l'avait elle, Regina… Les larmes ne se manifestèrent pas sur son visage, mais la stupeur, l'ahurissement et la terreur, il hurler de toutes ces forces, elle pouvait le voir, hélas il ne pouvait plus rien faire, aucuns ne le pouvait, ni lui, ni Blanche son ennemie jurer devenu après toutes ces années son amie la plus fidèle, ni David le prince nié devenu partenaire et ami lui aussi, ni tous les autres qui étaient aujourd'hui sa famille…

— Je t'en prie Regina, quoi que tu t'apprête à faire ne le fais pas ! Tu avait raison l'amour peux tous nous sauver et c'est ce que tu viens de prouver, mais je t'en supplie il ne s'agissait pas de te sacrifier ! _Déclara Emma en la forçant à la regarder._

— Bien sûr que si, cela à toujours était la solution, je ne l'avais simplement pas comprise, mais je l'ai fait et vous allez pouvoir désormais vivre libres, toi la première Emma.

— Nous allons vivres libres ! Tu m'entends, nous ! Toi comprise Regina ! _Hurla Emma, les larmes menaçant de coulant sur son visage. _

—Vie pour toi, vie pour eux, sois heureuse et construit ce bonheur que tu as toujours tant mérité. _Commença doucement Regina sans prêter attention à ses paroles, sa main désormais sur la joue d'Emma. _

— Regina arrête je t'en prie ! _Pleurer Emma._

— Tu restera avec Henry celle qui ait permit à une reine consumée par la noirceur d'entrevoir à nouveau la lumière. _Avoua t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. _Je t'aime et cela à jamais.

Tout se passa si vite, à peine ses quelque mots prononcés un vent glacial s'empara d'elles et le bouclier s'effondra comme un château de cartes laissant tous les autres se précipités vers les deux femmes. Cependant Emma ne remarqua pas cela, elle regardait le teint de Regina devenir d'une blancheur limpide, ses lèvres rougir et ses muscles s'affaisser et quand elle regarda sa propre main qui tenait la femme qu'elle aimer, elle vit le sang et elle comprit.

— Non ! _Hurla-t-elle dans un déchirement._ Tu n'as pas fait cela, Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?! Je vais te sauver, je vais te sauver !

Henry était effondré prés du corps de sa mère, Robin le rejoignant à son tour, quand à Blanche elle pleurait dans les bras de son mari réalisant l'horreur de ce qui venait d'arriver.

— Je vais la sauver Henry ! Je vais la sauver ! _Répéter frénétiquement Emma en tentant d'actionner sa magie de lumière sur la plaie sanglante de Regina, l'endroit même ou celle-ci s'était poignardé avec la dague du ténébreux. _

_Reviens-moi je t'en prie, reviens à la vie, retourne auprès des tiens, retourne là ou ta vie a cessez de s'écrire. Réciter Emma dans son esprit sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison en actionnant toujours ses mains. _

Soudain un halot de lumière noir les entoura tous, plus rien ne se discerné, juste l'obscurité et quelque secondes plus tard le nuage s'était envolé.

— Où est-elle ?! Où est Maman ?! _Fut le premier à réagir Henry._

— Qu'as-tu fais ?! _Commença à s'emportait Robin. David le retint aussitôt avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. _

— Je n'ai rien fais, je voulais seulement la sauver !

— Alors elle n'est peut-être pas morte, elle a juste était transporté ailleurs… _Fit remarquer Henry ne voulant absolument pas croire en la mort de sa mère. _

— La reine s'est poignardé avec la dague du ténébreux, je doute donc qu'elle s'en soit sorti où qu'elle soit allée._ Remarqua Kilian. _

— La ferme Crochet ! _Le menaça Emma le regard sanglant. _

— Où est la dague ? _Réalisa Blanche._

Regardant autour d'elle à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se tenait une marre de sang, Emma remarqua affolé qu'elle avait disparu.

— Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment a t-elle put faire ça, tu étais celle en possession de la dague. _Hurler Robin en cherchant à comprendre._

— Elle est la fille du ténébreux. _Répondit Henry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

— Et alors parce qu'elle était la fille du crocodile tu penses que la dague s'est gentiment laisser guider jusqu'à elle en fonction de lien du sang, c'est absurde.

— Elle est ! Elle n'est pas morte ! _Aboya Emma contre lui._ Henry a raison, Cela était Regina, cela à toujours était Regina, quand les ténèbres se sont libérées de Rumple ils ont aussitôt cherchés celle qui serait leur nouveau porteur, ils avaient choisi Regina, j'ai tenté de la sauver mais ils l'avaient choisie et cela depuis le début et elle le savait pertinement.

— Alors cela voudrait dire qu'elle est en vie quelque part …

— J'en suis certaine Henry et où qu'elle soit je te promets que je la retrouverais. Jamais je n'abandonnerais… _Murmura Emma en regardant au loin devant elle._

**Gotham**

Il était bientôt 22 heures et Alfred était là, au volant de sa voiture, ne sachant trop où aller, Bruce l'avait chasser du manoir après que ce dernier ait casser l'ordinateur de son pére, si seulement il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait fait ceci uniquement dans son intérêt pensait Alfred. Il était bien trop jeune pour affronter cela, c'était sa mission de le protéger, la seule et unique, alors qu'importe la colère du jeune garçon il ne regretter pas son geste, il espérait néanmoins que celui-ci retrouverait sous peu la raison.

S'engageant dans une ruelle il remarqua au loin quelque chose ou plûtot quelqu'un, un corps était étendu au sol. Coupant le contact il descendit de la voiture et s'approcha prudemment de l'individu arme à la main, mieux valait être prudent… Se dit-il. Cependant ce qu'il vit ne fut absolument pas ce qu'il aurait imaginer, il avait penser à un sans abris, ou à un voleur blesser ou encore un fugitif mais certainement pas une jeune femme.

— Est-ce que vous m'entendez Mademoiselle ? _S'accroupit-il auprès d'elle essayant tant bien que mal de discerner son visage dans la pénombre qui régner, il ne pouvait voir qu'une masse de cheveux noir._

— Où suis-je ? _Demanda une voix fébrile en tournant la tête, entrouvrant légèrement les yeux._

Il voulais lui répondre, il le désirait mais les mots étaient bloquer dans sa gorge et aucuns son ne semblé vouloir en sortir, Bon Dieu se regard, Jamais auparavant il n'en avait rencontrer un semblable des yeux presque noir qui semblaient à la fois si chaud et en même temps glacial et hypnotique. Il était tout bonnement paralysé par sa splendeur.

— Vous êtes à Gotham Mademoiselle… _Réussi t-il à exhorter après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité_. Que vous est t-il arriver ?

— Je… Je. _Tenta l'inconnue mais n'y parvint guère._

— Ce n'est rien, permettez-moi de vous aidez à vous relever. _Proposa Alfred en attrapant doucement son bras. _

Elle se laissa faire quand une fois sur ses jambes elle poussa un cri, portant aussitôt sa main sur son abdomen.

— Qui-a-t-il ? _Demanda Alfred alarmé._ _Comprenant quand elle s'effondra dans ses bras, la raison de son cris_. Mon Dieu vous êtes blesser, n'ayez crainte je vais vous aidez.

Doucement, il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture, là il l'installa à l'arrière et pris place au volant._ Devait-il l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Celui-ci était surcharger depuis que ce groupe de tueurs psychotiques avait étaient lâcher sur Gotham, sans plus de réflexions il démarra prenant la direction du manoir, il s'y trouvait tout le nécessaire pour la soigner. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Une autre vie…**

**Note ****:** **Je mets en ligne la suite de cette histoire. Dans cette partie Regina rencontrera peu a peu les personnages de Gotham. La relation qu'elle entretien pour le moment avec Alfred se développera dans les chapitres suivant, j'aime assez l'idée de ce duo et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à faire là dessus. Je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai fait des erreurs de chronologie par rapport aux épisodes de Gotham, j'essaye de faire évoluer l'histoire en même temps que les épisodes mais à l'avenir il se pourrait que certaines choses diffères. Je m'arrête maintenant de parler et vous laisse à votre lecture. **

**Laissez des commentaires pour me donnez votre avis.**

**Manoir Wayne**

Bruce tournait en rond, il réalisait maintenant à quel point sa décision de congédier Alfred avait était stupide, il lui en voulait certes mais de là à le mettre dehors c'était excessif, surtout envers un homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Un homme qui l'avait soutenu depuis la disparition de ses parents.

— Maitre Bruce ! _Entendit-il soudain._

Heureux il accourut jusqu'à l'entrée, décider malgré tout à faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il n'oublierait pas si facilement et qu'il devrait se faire pardonner pour son geste.

— Alfred vous êtes de retour, cela tombe bien j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je…

— Si ça ne vous ennui pas maitre Bruce nous reprendrons cette discussion ultérieurement, j'ai une jeune femme ici qui a grand besoin de soins.

C'est alors que Bruce remarqua la femme qu'Alfred tenait dans ses bras.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Les questions attendront maitre Bruce il faut que je la soigne. _Répondit Alfred en passant devant lui et en se rendant jusqu'au salon, là il l'installa sur le canapé_. Ramenez la trousse à pharmacie et une bassine d'eau ainsi que des linges propres je vous prie.

— Euh…oui tout de suite Alfred. _Décolla le jeune garçon abasourdi._

Quelques minutes plus tard il donna tout le nécessaire à Alfred, celui-ci après avoir retirer sa veste et retrousser les manches de sa chemise se mis au travail.

— Elle est inconsciente… _Fit remarquer Bruce._

— Oui, elle a perdu connaissance peu de temps après que je l'ai trouvé. _Répondit Alfred en relevant doucement le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. _

— Ce n'est pas un tir par balle n'est-ce pas ? _Constata Bruce._

— Non en effet, elle s'est faite poignardé…

Il lui fallu 1 bonne heure pour nettoyer la plaie, désinfecter, recoudre et faire le pansement, certain une fois qu'il eu finie qu'elle était dés lors hors de danger.

— Qui pourrait faire ça ? Enfin je veux dire elle à l'air d'être une femme de la haute société, alors pourquoi ? _S'interrogea Bruce._ Où l'avez-vous trouvez ? _Demanda t-il ensuite._

— Nous sommes à Gotham maitre Bruce ne l'oubliez pas, je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, prés du pont.

— C'est étrange… _Songea le garçon._ Que faisait-elle ici ?

— Je l'ignore mais j'espère qu'elle nous le dira à son réveil.

— Nous devrions faire du thé ! Les femmes aiment le thé n'est-ce pas ?

— Depuis quand vous intéresser vous à ce qu'aiment les jeunes femmes maitre Bruce ? _Lui demanda-t-il amusé._

— Je me dois d'être un gentleman Alfred. _Sourit Bruce._

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. _Sourit à son tour Alfred, réalisant soulager qu'apparemment maitre Bruce l'avait pardonner ou du moins avait décider de tourner la page. _

— Allons faire le thé maitre Bruce. _L'invita Alfred en gagnant le chemin de la cuisine_ _suivit quelques instant plus tard par le jeune garçon._

— Elle a l'air d'être très belle ! _Remarqua ce dernier sur le chemin._

— En effet. _Songea Alfred._

30 minutes plus tard le thé était chaud et tout deux étaient désormais attablés à la table de la cuisine en silence quand une irruption les firent tourner la tête.

— Vous ne devriez pas être déjà debout mademoiselle ! _Se leva aussitôt Alfred stopper rapidement par un geste de la main de la jeune femme. _

— Je vais bien, je vous assure…_Commença-elle._

Alfred jura alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu plus belle voix. _Celle-ci était comme du velours, agrémenter de piment, songea-t-il. _

— Vous avez était blessez, Alfred a raison vous devriez vous reposez. _Acquiesça Bruce ne lâchant pas une seule seconde son regard de la femme. _

— Alfred ? _Demanda-t-elle en faisait son chemin jusqu'à eux._

— Oui Alfred Pennyworth Mademoiselle. _Se présenta-t-il en se levant et en tendant la main. _Et voici Bruce Wayne, je suis son majordome.

Après les avoir salué tous deux, elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Et vous êtes ? _Demanda Bruce la curiosité le gagnant. _

— Voyons Maitre Bruce laissé le temps à cette jeune dame de reprendre ses esprits.

— Oh oui bien sûr, pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle. _S'excusa penaud le jeune maitre. _

— Non ce n'est rien, Je suis…Regina Mills. _Déclara-t-elle soudain comme si un phare s'était allumé dans son esprit. _

— Regina. _Murmura Alfred pour lui-même, gêner quand il se rendit compte que Bruce l'avait entendu et le regardait maintenant amusé._

— Bon sang ou sont passés nos bonnes manières, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. _L'incita Alfred en réalisant qu'elle était debout depuis maintenant 5 minutes_. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? Ou autre chose ?

— Du thé serait parfait, je vous remercie.

Assise désormais face à Bruce et Alfred une tasse fumante dans les mains elle laissa doucement son regard dérivé vers ce qui l'entourait.

— Vous êtes au manoir Wayne. _Déclara Bruce comme s'il avait anticipé sa prochaine question. _

— Le manoir… _Répéta-t-elle comme si ce mot lui était pour une raison ou une autre familier._

— Oui le manoir Wayne, nous somme à la périphérie de Gotham, autant vous dire que c'est un vrai coin de tranquillité.

— C'est certain ! _Acquiesça Bruce._

— Gotham ? _Demanda-t-elle._

— Oui Gotham, la ville ou je vous ai trouvé mademoiselle, celle où vous habitez sans doute. _Lui assura Alfred avec un léger froncement de sourcil._

— Je… Je ne connais pas cette ville, cela ne me dit rien, je ne crois pas y habiter.

— Oh…

— Où vivez-vous alors ? _Demanda Bruce quand il réalisa soudain qu'il poser beaucoup trop de questions. _

— Je… Je vie… _Sembla t-elle réfléchir en posant sa tasse._ Je vie.. Oh mon dieu ! _Réalisa-t-elle désemparer._ Je ne sais pas !

— Calmez-vous ce n'est rien. _La rassura Alfred en se levant et en se positionnant à ses côtés, prenant doucement sa main._ Vous avez était agresser, il est possible que suite au choc, vous ayez subie une légère amnésie mais n'ayez crainte cela reviendra, il vous faut juste du repos.

— Oui, Alfred à raison. _Tenta de la réconforter à son tour Bruce. Il ignorer pourquoi, mais il ressentait de la sympathie pour cette femme. _

— Sans doute oui… _Répondit-elle sans grande conviction le regard dans le vide._

— Ecoutez Mademoiselle je vous propose de finir tranquillement votre thé, maitre Bruce se fera un plaisir de vous préparer une collation…

— Merci vraiment, mais je n'ai pas faim.

— Très bien, je comprends, mieux vaut ne pas surcharger votre estomac de toute manière. Je vais de ce pas allez vous préparer une chambre.

— Non, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part mais je ne peux accepté, vous ne me connaissait pas et…je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, vous en avez déjà fait bien assez.

— Voyons Mademoiselle c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir ici, n'est-ce pas maitre Bruce ?

— Absolument oui ! Le manoir est grand et les chambres ne manque pas, vous êtes la bienvenue et nous serions tous deux plus rassurés si vous restiez ici cette nuit.

— Dans ce cas… _Abdiqua-t-elle quand elle réalisa qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis._ Je suis d'accord, mais pour une nuit.

— Oui une nuit ! _Sourit Alfred._ Je monte à l'étage, maitre Bruce…

— Oui Alfred je m'occupe de notre invitée en attendant.

**#####**

Voilà maintenant 1heure qu'elle était dans cette chambre, allongée dans se grand lit elle avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, sa blessure ainsi que les anti douleurs que Monsieur Pennyworth lui avait donner aurait pourtant dû l'aider à y parvenir mais il n'en était rien…Elle tournait en rond, jurant silencieusement dés qu'elle appuyer malencontreusement sur sa blessure. Comment cela était même arriver et qui l'avait poignarder ? Ses souvenirs en cet instant n'étaient pas floue, ils étaient inexistants. Elle ne se rappeler de rien, ni du pourquoi de son agression, ni de la raison de sa présence dans cette rue, ni de son identité, ni de sa vie ! Grand dieu elle possédait juste un nom, Regina Mills…à quoi pouvait-il bien lui servir si elle ne savait même pas qui elle était.

**Le lendemain matin**

Alfred était afféré à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, Bruce quand à lui était attablé en parcourant le journal.

— Que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire Alfred ? _L'interpella le jeune garçon._

— Je vous demande pardon maitre Bruce ? _Demanda Alfred en se retournant._

— Concernant cette femme, si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle n'est toujours pas de souvenirs ?

— Eh bien je pense qu'une visite au poste de police serais un bon début.

— Après l'attaque qu'ils ont subie hier et le meurtre du capitaine Essen je doute qu'ils ai beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer, d'autant plus que ces fous sont toujours dans la nature.

— Nous tenterons malgré tout notre chance, mais qui sait cela ne sera peut-être pas utile, mademoiselle Mills as…

— Bonjour…

— Oh mademoiselle Mills, bonjour à vous, comment vous-sentez vous se matin ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? _Fit volte face Alfred en oubliant complètement la préparation du déjeuner. _

— Oui très bien merci._ Tenta-elle de convaincre l'homme. _

— Que direz-vous de manger quelque chose ? Installez-vous je préparé justement le petit déjeuner.

Sans un mot elle pris place face à Bruce qui lui souriait chaleureusement, elle lui sourit en retour sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais se sentant tout naturellement à l'aise à ses côtés comme si ce dernier lui rappeler quelqu'un…

— Vous vivez que tous les deux ici ? _Demanda Regina décidant qu'il serait plus poli de s'intéresser aux personnes qui l'avaient accueillies._

— Oui il n'y a que moi et Alfred. _Répondit Bruce._

—Vos parents ? …

— Ils se sont fait assassinés il y a un an…

— Pardonnez-moi je n'aurais pas dû aborder se sujet.

— Non, voyons il est tout naturel d'avoir poser cette question, Alfred s'occupe bien de moi et vous verrez, il cuisine merveilleusement bien. _Sourit t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Alfred. _

— Eh bien je fais de mon mieux_. Répondit Alfred en déposant le petit déjeuner sur la table. _

C'est dans le calme que se passa ensuite le déjeuner, Alfred décida cependant à un moment donner d'aborder le sujet délicat même s'il se doutait déjà que mademoiselle Mills ne se rappeler de rien.

— Désoler d'aborder le sujet Mademoiselle. _Commença Alfred en regroupant les assiettes et en les posant sur l'ilot central une fois qu'ils eurent finie._ Vous souvenez-vous désormais de quelque chose ? _Aussitôt que la question avait était posée Alfred vit son regard changer, comme si une sorte de tristesse et de mélancolie s'en était emparé. Il regretta alors d'avoir demander sachant pertinement que si elle s'était rappeler de quoi que ce soit elle leur aurait dit aussitôt. _

— Non pas plus qu'hier soir… _Commença-t-elle en tentant de masquer son angoisse._ J'ignore toujours pourquoi je me trouvais là et qui m'as poignarder…

— Cela mettra peut-être plus de temps que prévue à revenir mais je suis certain que vous finirais par vous rappeler. _Tenta de la réconforter Bruce._

— Bruce a raison mademoiselle, votre amnésie doit être simplement plus importante que nous le pensions, mais cela s'arrangera n'ayez crainte.

— Et la police pourrait sûrement vous en dire plus et vous aidez, savoir où vous habitez par exemple.

— Sans doute oui… _Répondit-elle sans grande conviction._

— Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis certain que d'ici peu vous aurait retrouvez votre famille, un avis de recherche a peut-être déjà était lancer par l'un de vos proches. _Lui assura Bruce._

À ces mots Alfred se tordit nerveusement. _Sa famille, pensa-t-il. _Bien sûr que cette femme avait une famille, il l'imaginé parfaitement entouré d'un ou deux enfants ainsi que d'un mari aimant. Que croyait-il vraiment ? Qu'une femme comme elle était seule. Il ne devait pas s'attacher sachant comme l'avait si bien dit le jeune Bruce que d'ici peu elle serait sorti de leurs vies…

— N'est-ce pas Alfred ? _Le rappela Bruce à la réalité._

— Oui bien sûr c'est le cas, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. _Tenta-t-il avec un faible sourire en tentant de masquer sa déception quand à cette fin._ Je vais changer votre pansement si cela ne vous ennui pas et ensuite nous, nous rendrons au poste. _Changea-t-il de sujet un moment plus tard. _

— Oui vous avez sûrement raison... _Répondit Regina le regardant enfin._

Bruce parti donc chercher le nécessaire qu'ils avaient laissés la veille dans le salon, une fois revenu il donna le tout à Alfred, restant dans l'embrassure de la porte au cas ou son majordome aurait besoin de lui. Regina releva son tee-shirt afin qu'Alfred puisse avoir accès au bandage, délicatement il le retira et désinfecta la plaie. Une fois fait, il s'empara d'une bande et s'appliqua à l'entourait autour de son abdomen, tentant d'ignorer par tous les moyens possibles à quel point la peau de cette femme était douce sous ses doigts. _Elle avait un mari ! Se congédia-t-il mentalement_. _C'était certain, il devait donc immédiatement faire sortir ces pensées de son esprit. _Réalisant alors qu'il n'avait plus de sparadrap il fit signe à Bruce de lui en apporter, ce qu'il fit aussitôt mais pas avant de lui signaler quelque chose. Regina était tourner face à eux assise sur une chaise, laissant alors transparaitre l'intégralité de son dos et Bruce avait le doigt pointer sur celui-ci un regards ahuri peint sur son visage, Alfred regarda alors la raison de son effarement et compris ce qui avait plonger dans un tel état le jeune maitre. Le bas du dos de la jeune femme était couvert de profondes cicatrices de plusieurs centimètres, elles semblaient être ancienne mais elle se discerner très clairement à la lumière du jour.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Surgit la voix de Regina._

— Oui tout va bien ! Je ne trouvais simplement plus le sparadrap. _Répondit Alfred en s'attelant à terminer le bandage. _

—Merci. _Annonça-t-elle une fois qu'il eu terminer_. Je vais aller m'habiller et ensuite…

— Ensuite nous pourrons y aller, euh vos vêtement sont posés à l'entrée de votre chambre, ils sont propres et repasser et Maitre Bruce y a ajouter une chemise, désoler c'est tout ce que nous avons…

— Oui, peu de femmes séjournent ici à vrai dire. _Tenta de plaisanter Bruce, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère ou plutôt la gêne d'Alfred. _

— Merci encore. _Leur sourit t-elle avant de sortir de la piéce et de monter à l'étage. _

— Mon Dieu ! _Soupira Alfred en s'affaissant sur une chaise._

— Qui lui a fait ça ? Qui peu d'ailleurs infliger ça à une femme et comment ? _Demanda Bruce. _

— Je dirais un fouet…un accessoire de torture très en vogue chez certains malades !_ Répondit Alfred la colère fulminante._ Ils existent des hommes qui se moquent pas mal de savoir ce qui est correct de ce qui ne l'est pas !

— Et si elle s'était échapper, si en réalité elle voulait fuir son domicile…

— Vous pensez à un mari violent ?

— Reconnaissez que cette thèse est plausible.

— Elles le sont toutes… _Lui fit remarquer Alfred en tentant de se calmer._

— Si c'est le cas nous ne pouvons pas la renvoyer là-bas, d'autant qu'elle ne se souvient de rien.

— C'est évident, il est absolument inenvisageable qu'elle retourne chez elle si c'est pour se retrouver entre les mains d'un bourreau. Nous en saurons plus une fois que les recherches auront étaient effectuées, mais avant d'êtres certains qu'elle ne risque rien je préférais qu'elle reste ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections.

— Bien sûr que non Alfred. _Lui assura Bruce._ Elle est plus en sécurité ici et puis cela est agréable d'avoir de la compagnie du moins je veux dire, qu'une femme soit avec nous, cela me rappelle… _Perdit t-il soudain ses mots._

— Cela vous rappelle la présence de votre mère ?

— Oui, c'est étrange je ne la connais que depuis hier et pourtant j'éprouve de l'empathie pour elle… C'est comme si…

— Comme si vous ressentiez le besoin qu'elle reste en sécurité.

— Oui c'est cela.

— Croyez-moi je ressens la même chose…

— Je suis prête ! _Fit irruption dans la piéce Regina. _

— Mademoiselle cette chemise vous va à ravir. _Ne put s'empêcher de la complimenté Alfred._

— Merci. _Lui sourit t-elle en retour._

**Commissariat de police une heure plus tard**

Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes au poste Alfred cherchant du regard l'inspecteur Gordon, autant traiter de cela avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

—Monsieur Pennyworth, monsieur Wayne quel bon vent vous amène en ces temps je dirais hum…détestable.

— Bonjour inspecteur Bullock, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger mais nous aurions aimés voir l'inspecteur Gordon, s'il est ici bien sûr. Par ailleurs acceptez mes condoléance pour le capitaine Essen c'est une tragédie…

— Oh oui ça l'est mais croyez-moi ses monstres paieront le prix fort. Merci en tout cas. Jim n'est pas loin, je vais le chercher.

— Merci inspecteur.

Regina était rester en retrait, elle observé les lieux et l'agitation qui y régner, remarquant au passage les dizaine de regards porter sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme se présenta devant Alfred et Bruce, il était blond de taille moyenne et elle devait bien avouer plutôt bel homme, elle sortit soudain de ses pensées quand Alfred l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

— Mademoiselle Mills, je vous présente l'inspecteur James Gordon, il est excellent dans ce qu'il fait et si quelqu'un peux vous aider c'est bien lui.

— Ne me mettez tout de même pas trop de pression, je ne suis pas à toute épreuve. _Tenta t-il de plaisanter se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise face au regard de cette femme oh combien magnifique. _

— Regina Mills ! _Se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main._ J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez m'aidez.

— Eh bien je vais tout faire pour. _Acquiesça t-il la gorge sèche en lui serrant la main_. Je vous laisse me suivre à mon bureau nous y serons plus tranquille pour discuter. Hum, Alfred, Bruce, allez faire un tour ou prendre un café en attendant, cela pourrait prendre un moment.

— Ne pourrions nous pas…

— Je ne la bousculerai pas n'ayez crainte. _Le rassura Jim pendant que Regina commencer à marcher devant lui. _

— Très bien.

— Parfait ! _Lança Jim avant de guider Regina vers son bureau. Une fois arrivé il la pria de s'installer et pris place à son tour._ Très bien je vous écoute Mademoiselle Mills, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Commença t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme et de d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque. _

— Je me suis réveillé hier soir dans une ruelle, Monsieur Pennyworth a noté l'adresse ici. _Lui dit-elle en lui remettant un morceau de papier. _J'ignore comment j'y suis arrivée, la seule chose que je sais c'est que j'avais une blessure par arme blanche et que j'ignore comment, pourquoi et par qui elle m'as était infliger.

— Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avait était poignardé ?

— Oui c'est exact.

— Vous auriez du commencer par ça, enfin je veux dire… _S'adoucit-il quand il remarqua son froncement de sourcil._ C'est une affaire à prendre très au serieux.

— C'est pourquoi je me trouve ici inspecteur.

— Avez-vous était à l'hôpital ?

— Non, Monsieur Pennyworth m'as emmener chez lui afin de me soigner.

— Il n'est pas médecin. _Fit remarquer Jim quelque peu irriter._

— Ecoutez là n'est pas le problème.

— Pardon ? _S'exclama t-il ahuri face aux propos de cette femme concernant son agression qui à son sens était le plus important. _

— J'ignore qui je suis…

—Vous m'avez dis vous appelez Regina Mills.

— Oui, mais c'est tout ce dont je me souvienne, mon passé, ma vie, je ne me rappelle plus de rien ! _L'interrompit-elle._

— Oh… _Se senti-il soudain penaud et mal à l'aise._

— C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire inspecteur ?

— Non, écoutez je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive, comme Alfred à dû sûrement vous le dire un choc assez important peu parfois provoquer une amnésie passagère mais il est certain que dans votre cas les choses sont un peu plus inquiétantes.

— Est-ce censé me remonter le moral ?

— Non, enfin, je veux dire oui ! _S'emmêla t-il les pinceaux tant cette femme et son regard le déstabiliser._ La première chose que je puisse faire pour vous est de taper votre nom et prénom dans notre base de données et de voir alors ce qui en ressort.

— Et si vous ne trouvez rien ?

— Dans ce cas nous essaieront avec vos empreintes. Nous disposons d'une grande base de données.

— Vous voulez comparé mes empreinte à celle des fichiers de criminelles ?

— Oui, ou plutôt non, ce fichier ne regroupe pas uniquement les criminelles il regroupe beaucoup d'hommes politiques, de gens importants, j'y ai moi-même les miennes vous voyez.

— Vous êtes un criminel ?

— Voyons non. _Se détendit t-il enfin quand il pris conscience qu'elle tenter de plaisanter. _La police de Gotham est elle aussi dans ce fichier, question de sécurité.

— Je vois dans ce cas je vous laisse tester votre premier choix.

— Je m'y mets dés maintenant, cependant il serait plus sûr même si toutes les empreintes ont dû être effacer de faire une prise de sang et d'inspecter votre blessure.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

— Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas inutile d'aller à l'hôpital, nous avons un médecin ici, l'inspecteur Alvarez va vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau et pendant ce temps je lancerais ma recherche.

— Très bien inspecteur Gordon, dans ce cas je vous dit à plus tard.

— Alvarez ! _Appela t-il._

— Oui Gordon ?

— Pourrais-tu emmener cette jeune femme jusqu'au bureau de Lee.

— Euh. _Bredouilla-t-il en contemplant Regina._

— Oh ! Alvarez !

— Euh oui bien sûr tout de suite. _Réagit enfin celui-ci._

_Et dire que cet homme était marié pensa Jim. Remarque lui aussi avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de dévorer des yeux la jeune femme._

**Bureau de Lee**

— Euh c'est ici Madame. _Ne sut trop quoi dire l'inspecteur une fois arrivé devant la porte. _

— Merci ça ira. _Le remercia Regina avant de frapper quelques coups._

Elle entra quand elle entendit l'autorisation d'une voix d'homme.

— Oh euh bonjour… _La salua un homme grand et mince, une paire de lunette qu'il tentait maladroitement de réajuster sur ces yeux._

— Ont m'as envoyez voir le docteur Tompkins…

— Elle ne devrait plus tarder, pardonnez-moi mais vous êtes ?

— Regina Mills. _Se présenta t-elle, pas très sûr que cet homme avait vraiment besoin de le savoir mais après tout il n'y avait que ça à savoir de toute manière. _

— Edward Nygma je travaille avec le docteur Tompkins. _Lui sourit t-il sincérement_. Vous allez travaillez ici ?

— Oh non pas du tout l'inspecteur Gordon m'as juste…

— Ed J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'ennuyer cette dame. _Plaisanta une femme brune en entrant._

— Je présume que vous êtes le docteur Tompkins ? Je suis Regina Mills, l'inspecteur Gordon m'a envoyé ici pour faire une sorte de bilan.

— Enchantée ! Je suis Leslie Tompkins, installez-vous je vous en prie. Euh Ed… _Quand elle vit que celui-ci rester planter là et ne bouger pas. _

— Je pourrais peut-être être utile… _Tenta t-il dans l'espoir de rester._

— Merci Ed, mais je pense que ça ira.

— Très bien alors à plus tard docteur.

Celui-ci quitta la piéce l'air faussement déçut.

— Il n'est pas votre assistant ? _Demanda Regina pendant que Lee préparer le nécessaire. _

— Vous plaisantez ? Non pas du tout, disons plûtot qu'il me donne un coup de main de temps en temps, croyez-moi c'est un sacré spécimen.

— Il à l'air oui. _Acquiesça Regina pas très sûr de ce qu'elle devait dire._

— Commençons donc si vous le voulez bien, vous êtes ici pour ?

— J'ai était blessée la nuit dernière et il faudrait que…

— N'en dites pas plus je vais voir ça.

Regina s'allongea sur la table d'osculation et remonta sa chemise. Doucement Lee retira le pansement.

— Les sutures sont très bien faites.

— Dites le donc à l'inspecteur Gordon il m'as parut irrité que Monsieur Pennyworth me les fasse lui-même plutôt que de me conduire à l'hôpital.

— Il peux être un peut rude des fois mais il n'est pas méchant, je pense qu'il a dit ça pour les empreintes. La plaie est assez profonde en tout cas, il ou elle, n'as pas fait semblant.

— Je veux bien vous croire.

— Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

— Ni de l'agression, ni de rien d'autre, c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, j'espère que vous et cet inspecteur pourrait m'aider à savoir qui je suis.

— Croyez-moi si quelqu'un peu le découvrir c'est bien Jim.

— Vous avez foi en lui tout comme Alfred apparemment.

— C'est un bon flic mais hélas peu de gens le réalisent.

— C'est souvent ainsi malheureusement.

— Bon très bien passons à la suite pouvez-vous, vous déshabillez.

— Je pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une prise de sang et d'une vérification de ma blessure.

— Voyez-vous dans ce genre d'histoire chaque détail à son importance, vous pourriez avoir un tatouage, une marque, la moindre petite chose qui ferait toute la différence et nous aiderait.

— Si c'est vraiment nécessaire… _Abdiqua t-elle. _

Lee commença à l'examiner quand elle remarqua quelque chose, soudain mal à l'aise elle continua néanmoins son examen afin de voir si sa théorie était juste, Regina se tourna alors sur le dos et là Lee dû retenir un cri.

— Tout va bien ? _Demanda Regina ayant entendu la respiration chaotique du médecin. _

— Vous pouvez vous retournez. Hum…mademoiselle Mills.

— Je vous en prie appelez-moi Regina la situation est assez gênante comme ça, inutile de faire des manières.

— Très bien Regina, avez-vous des souvenirs de violences ?

— Quoi ?! _Demanda t-elle abasourdi._

— Regardez vous-même. _L'incita doucement Lee en lui montrant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et avec un miroir le bas de son dos. _

— Oh… Je…

— Ces cicatrices ont l'air anciennes mais elle sont profondes et toujours visibles, cela veux dire que… _Perdit t-elle soudain ses mots._

— Que ces violences ont étaient exercer de manière répéter c'est ça ?

— Oui c'est le cas…

Regina ne disait pas un mot elle se sentait soudain nauséeuse.

— Tout va bien ?

— Non pas vraiment…

— Je vous fait la prise de sang et vous pourrez vous rhabiller ensuite. S'il y a des examens complémentaires à faire cependant il faudra aller à l'hôpital nous ne disposons pas du matériel nécessaire ici.

— C'est entendu. _Répondit Regina comme un automate._

20 minutes plus tard tout était terminer et après des explications de la part du médecin auquel Regina n'avait absolument pas prêter attention elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, Lee lui stipulant qu'elle la retrouver au bureau de Gordon dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Debout maintenant devant le lavabo elle se passa un jet d'eau froide sur le visage et s'essuya ensuite, levant sa tête elle fit alors face à son reflet dans le miroir. Qui était-elle ? Quelle genre de vie avait-elle vécu et avec quel psychopathe ? Qu'était-elle ? Une femme battue ayant décider du jour au lendemain par un élan de courage de quitter son mari qui l'a poignarda des heures plus tard, trop furieux de son départ. La colère commencer à la gagner, pas contre cet homme dont elle ne se souvenait pas mais contre elle-même, elle se détestait en cet instant car elle était faible, pathétique et autant qu'elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs, elle était certaine que se qu'elle détestait par dessus tout c'était de se sentir faible !

— Tout va bien ? _La ramena à la réalité une voix._

Se retournant elle se retrouva nez a nez avec l'homme qu'elle avait croiser tout à l'heure dans le bureau du médecin, comment s'appeler t-il déjà ?

— Oui ça va merci.

— Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant.

— Ecoutez merci infiniment de vous souciez de mon cas mais je voudrais être seule ! _Essaya t-elle de le congédier, quand en faisant un pas elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait plus vraiment sur ces jambes. _

Ed la rattrapa à temps et l'installa doucement sur le banc qui se trouvait dans la piéce.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine.

— Merci vous êtes charmant.

— Pardonnez-moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous êtes très belle, que dis-je ? Belle, magnifique même mais en cet instant vous avez le teint un peu moins lumineux voyez-vous.

— Jamais personne ne m'avait dis que j'avais mauvaise mine de cette manière.

— Alors vous vous rappelez ?!

— Comment savez-vous que…vous avez écoutez à la porte ! _Réalisa t-elle._

— Juste les dix première minutes je suis parti quand le docteur Tompkins vous a demandé de vous déshabiller.

— Trop aimable de votre part Monsieur ?

— Nygma, Edward Nygma. _Lui sourit t-il largement._

— Ravie, part ailleurs excusez-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Au plaisir de ne pas vous recroiser. _Maugréa t-elle._

— Voyons ne dites pas cela, je suis certain que nous, nous reverrons. Oh avant que vous ne partiez...

— Oui ?

— Une petite devinette… Dans une formule consacrée, par une cour elle est exigé, à quelqu'un elle peux être assenée, si par quatre elle est multiplié. Qui est-elle ?

— La vérité. _Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui._ Mais quelle vérité ?

— Excellent. _Murmura Ed_. Eh bien je dirais la vérité sur qui vous êtes réellement.

— Et si je préférais ne pas la découvrir

— Oh vous le pouvez mais tôt ou tard elle viendras à vous et vous n'aurais alors pas le choix que de l'acceptez.

— Au revoir Edward. _Lança t-elle sans se retourner en quittant la piéce._

— Au revoir Regina et à très vite. _Murmura t-il un large sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres._

Elle fit de nouveau son chemin jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur Gordon, celui-ci discutait avec le docteur Tompkins.

— Mademoiselle Mills vous-êtes là, j'ai… _Commença t-il ne sachant guère comment débuter cette conversation._

— Venez en au fait, je tiendrais le coup. _Lui fit t-elle remarquer sarcastiquement._

— J'ai entrer votre nom dans la base de recherche et …

— Et quoi ? Je suis une tueuse en série ou une jeune veuve éplorée ?

— Je n'ai rien trouver ! _La coupa t-il._

— Rien ?

— Non absolument rien mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il faut perdre espoir, nous n'avons pas encore entrer vos empreinte et le docteur Tompkins aura sans doute des réponses suite au examens qu'elle a pratiquée.

— Fantastique ! _Lui lança t-elle._

— Regina nous allons trouvez qui vous êtes, l'inspecteur Gordon va lister tous les avis de recherches récents et je vais envoyez vos empreintes ainsi que votre bilan sanguin au labo, rien n'est perdu.

— Certes, mais cela n'est pas vraiment le dénouement enthousiasme auquel je m'attendais.

Bullock appela alors Jim, celui-ci après s'être excuser auprès de Regina le rejoignit.

— Ne lui en voulait pas, il fera tout son possible pour vous aidez.

— Écoutez il est votre petit ami alors il est certain que vous avez confiance en lui mais je n'ai à cet instant pas le temps d'attendre…

— Euh…_ Bégaya Lee, choquée que cette femme l'ait remarqué alors qu'elle n'en n'avait rien montré. _Même s'il ne l'était pas j'emploierais le même discours à son égard, il va vous aidez et moi aussi !

— Et que fais-je en attendant ? Avez-vous des endroits pour les amnésiques sans argents et sans identités.

— Je suis sûr que monsieur Wayne et Monsieur Pennyworth accepteront de vous héberger encore quelque temps.

— S'il y a un bien quelque chose que je n'affectionne pas c'est dépendre des autres.

— Vous en avez pourtant besoin en cet instant Regina et dites-vous que cela est peut-être une chance pour vous…

— Que voulez vous dire ?

— Quoi qu'était votre vie auparavant elle n'était pas toute rose, alors tentez de vous dire que vous y avait échapper. Voici ma carte appelez-moi quand vous le souhaitez, si par miracle quelque chose vous revenez en mémoire ou si vous souhaitiez tout simplement parler.

— Qu'êtes vous en train de faire ? _Lui demanda Regina perplexe._

— Je vous tends la main. Vous ne connaissez personne dans cette ville hormis Monsieur Wayne et monsieur Pennyworth mais il y a des choses plus faciles à dire à une femme.

— Vous ne me connaissez même pas…

— Je pense savoir l'essentiel. _Lui sourie t-elle._

Plus loin dans le poste Jim s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau quand Alfred l'interpella.

— Inspecteur Gordon, avez-vous trouvez des réponses ?

— Oh et bien pas vraiment à dire… Mais comme je l'ai dit à mademoiselle Mills rien n'est perdu, je vais continuer mes recherches, cependant si vous pouviez la garder en sécurité en attendant ce serait préférable.

— Est-elle en danger ? _Lui demanda Alfred._

— Je l'ignore mais…

— Mais quoi ?! _Le pressa Alfred._

— Le docteur Tompkins a vu plusieurs cicatrices sur son corps, anciennes apparemment mais elles seraient sans nuls doutes assimilés à des violences physiques.

— J'ai vu en effet des cicatrices sur le bas de son dos lorsque je lui ai fait son pansement, elles ne seraient pas les seules ?

— Non, et tout laisse présager que la personne qui l'a poignardé lui a aussi infligé cela.

— Elle sera en sécurité au manoir, maitre Bruce et moi-même veilleront sur elle.

Regina arriva à se moment là, après l'assurance de Jim quand à tout faire pour découvrir qui elle était, elle quitta le poste en compagnie d'Alfred et de Bruce.

— Cette affaire est à prendre au serieux Jim. _Surgit la voix de Lee à ses côtés._

— Je prends chacune des mes affaires au serieux Lee.

— Oui mais là c'est… Tu n'as pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu, tu n'as pas vu ces cicatrices, cette femme à vécu l'horreur, il ne faut pas non seulement que tu découvre qui elle es, il faut aussi que tu retrouve cet homme !

— Je le ferais Lee, je te le promets.

Encore une promesse qu'il espérer pouvoir tenir, plus que celle qu'il avait faite au jeune Bruce à la mort de ces parents…

**Manoir Wayne en fin de journée**

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient rentrés, Regina était monter aussitôt arrivée, prétextant être fatiguée, Alfred comprenait le fait qu'elle avait en cet instant sûrement besoin d'être seule. Par ailleurs Monsieur Fox était venu pour réparer l'ordinateur.

— Monsieur Fox pense pouvoir le réparer ! _Lui annonça Bruce en surgissant de par la cheminée. _

— C'est fabuleux !

— Je vous en veux toujours de l'avoir casser Alfred.

— Mais je me suis fait pardonner.

— Oui sans doute. Où est mademoiselle Mills. ?

— Toujours dans sa chambre…

— Alfred vous n'avez pas oubliez que nous avons le gala de charité pour les enfants malades se soir ?

— Le gala ? Oui, bon sang je n'y pensais plus, il faut dire qu'avec toute cette agitation.

— Peut-être que mademoiselle Mills pourrait nous accompagner ?

— Je doute fort qu'elle est envie d'aller à un gala, surtout après cette journée… Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle est en convalescence.

— Justement c'est le meilleur moyen de lui changer les idées, elle pourra y rencontrer du monde et qui sait peut-être reconnaitra t-elle quelqu'un, c'est toute la haute de société de Gotham qui sera présente à cette soirée, il y a un espoir.

— Oh oui maitre Bruce c'est une idée fantastique que vous allez là, elle pourrait par exemple y rencontrer son mari…

— Oh… _Se sentit t-il soudain penaud._ Je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais vous êtes là et avec tous ces gens que pourrait t-il bien lui faire…

— Vous n'abandonnerais pas n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument pas.

— Très bien dans ce cas allez lui proposer ?

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi pas vous ?

— C'est votre idée maitre Bruce et je dois de toute manière allez en ville.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Mademoiselle Mills si elle accepte ne vas pas se rendre à ce gala avec votre chemise sur le dos.

— Oui c'est certain, eh bien souhaitez-moi bonne chance dans ce cas.

— Bonne chance maitre Bruce _Rit Alfred. _

Après une trentaine de minutes à lui exposer tous les bienfaits que pourrait lui procurer cette soirée, Bruce sortit de la chambre victorieux, il avait réussi à convaincre Regina de venir. Heureux il partit se préparer entendant depuis l'entrée Alfred qui était revenu.

Celui-ci lui avait gentiment rapporter une robe qu'il avait sans doute dû acheter en ville. Il est vrai que lorsque Bruce lui avait proposer de se rendre à ce gala, elle avait finalement accepter mais non sans se demander ce qu'elle aller bien pouvoir porter et autant que le geste d'Alfred l'avait mise extrêmement mal à l'aise car elle n'avait en cet instant absolument pas les moyens de le rembourser elle avait finalement pris la robe quand il lui avait juste dis que c'était une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue et qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas se rendre à cette soirée en pantalon.

Une fois Alfred partit elle retira sa chemise puis son pantalon remarquant alors une bosse dans sa poche arrière, fouillant à l'intérieur elle trouva une carte de crédit à son nom. Dieu merci, pensa-t-elle, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. La posant sur la table de chevet elle parti à la salle de bain l'espoir résonnant de nouveau. Trente minutes plus tard elle était coiffer et maquiller, ayant utiliser les produits qu'Alfred lui avait rapporter en plus de la robe et des chaussures, le pauvre homme avait dû bien s'amuser à faire ses achats pensa Regina avec un sourire en enfilant la robe. Une fois fait elle fit son chemin jusqu'au miroir et contempla son reflet. Peut-être étais-ce le maquillage ou bien la robe, en tout cas elle aurait menti en disant que l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était, non pas agréable, mais déroutante, la robe en tout cas était magnifique noir à bustier, elle tomber en traine jusqu'à ses pieds avec une fente sur la jambe droite, la taille était resserré et sertis de diamants, des talons à lanières noirs venaient à merveille finaliser la tenue. Sans davantage prêter attention à son image elle sortit de la chambre et pris la direction de l'escalier. Elle se rendit jusqu'au salon trouvant alors Alfred assis sur le canapé en train de feuilleter le journal.

— Les nouvelles sont telles intéressantes. _S'annonça t-elle._

Alfred releva la tête et crut avoir une attaque en la voyant, elle était magnifique ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ne semblé même plus pouvoir penser.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

— Non aucuns. _Surgit la voix de Bruce._ Je pense qu'Alfred vous trouve juste très belle et vous l'êtes ! Cette robe vous vas à ravir ! _La complimenta Bruce._

— Je vous remercie Bruce, vous êtes très élégant également.

Sortant de sa léthargie Alfred se leva, décider à ne pas passer pour un idiot devant Regina.

— Maitre Bruce a raison vous êtes magnifique ! _Lui sourit t-il._

— Merci. _Lui sourit t-elle en retour le regard étincelant._

**#####**

Ils venaient d'arriver à la soirée de gala, après avoir remis leur manteaux aux vestiaires ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle principal. Il va s'en dire que leur entrées fut remarquer surtout celle de Regina, beaucoup d'hommes mais aussi de femmes la regardèrent penchant parfois la tête pour la saluer ou d'autre fois lui lançant simplement un sourire béat.

Au fil des minutes elle commença à prendre ses marques et à s'habituer à tous ces regards, comme si elle en avait autrefois l'habitude, comme si cela était quelque chose qu'elle vivait fréquemment ou du moins avait déjà vécue. Alfred proposa d'aller chercher des boissons, Bruce resta en sa compagnie quand il s'excusa soudain et rejoignit au loin une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, sans doute du même âge que lui. Elle resta donc là à contempler la foule, essayant de discerner un visage qui lui serait familier.

— Ne me dites pas que votre cavalier à laisser une femme comme vous seule.

Se retournant au son de cette voix grave elle se retrouva face à un homme grand, brun et comme tout le monde ici ce soir très élégant.

— Non pas du tout, il est simplement parti chercher des rafraichissements.

— Oh quelle déception, moi qui avais espéré que vous ne sauriez pas accompagner, il est évident qu'une jeune femme comme vous a un homme dans sa vie.

— Pardonnez-moi mais vous êtes ? _Demanda t-elle voulant l'arrêter dans ce monologue de Don juan, tant elle n'aimer guère ce genre d'intérêt._

— Mon dieu ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis Théodore Galavan mais je vous en prie appelez moi Théo et vous êtes Mademoiselle ?

— Regina Mills, enchantée.

— Je dois dire Regina que c'est une plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Je dois de ce pas allez discuter avec certaines personnes importantes et serrer quelque mains mais j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir plus tard. _Lui sourit t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa main avant de prendre congé._

— Qui était-ce ? _Demanda Alfred d'une voix basse en surgissant à ses côtés._

— Hum, Théodore Galavan.

— Il vous dis quelque chose.

— Non absolument rien.

Alfred avait très bien vu comment cet homme au grandes oreilles avait regarder et s'était pavaner devant Regina, mais il n'allé pas lui faire une scène concernant cela, après tout elle était libre de parler à qui elle souhaiter et surtout libre de ces choix.

— Où est Bruce. _Décida t-il plutôt de demander._

— Oh…il a rejoint une jeune fille il y a un moment.

— Petite, les cheveux bouclés ?

— Oui, qui est t-elle, une amie de Bruce ?

— Selina Kyle, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est son amie, plutôt une source de problèmes mais que voulez-vous le jeune garçon a lancé son dévolu sur cette fille alors je le laisse faire et tente malgré tout de limiter les dégâts.

— C'est admirable ! _Se moqua Regina en souriant. _

— Regina ! _L'appela une voix dernière elle._

— Docteur Tompkins ?

— Je vous en prie Lee, je ne pensez pas vous voir ici.

— Eh bien moi non plus à vrai dire.

— Je suis bénévole à l'hôpital pour enfants de Gotham, alors il me paraissait logique d'être présente se soir.

— C'est très noble de votre part. _Remarqua Alfred._

— Monsieur Pennyworth je présume ?

— Oui c'est exact et vous êtes le docteur Tompkins.

— Leslie Tompkins mais tout le monde m'appelle Lee.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Bruce vienne les retrouver et que le spectacle de magie commence. Le magicien et son assistante prirent place sur la scène et les numéros s'enchainèrent jusqu'à qu'ils fassent appel à un volontaire.

Pour son plus grand désarroi Bruce fut designer et c'est avec réticence qu'il monta sur scène, exécutant alors le numéro tant connue de l'homme coupé en deux. Après un moment il fut ramener par l'assistante du magicien à sa place, qui reparti ensuite afin d'enchainer le prochain numéro, mais fit malencontreusement tomber son masque. Aussitôt Regina vit Lee saisir son téléphone et l'entendit parler frénétiquement au loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien, son attention porter maintenant sur le magicien qui venait de lancer un couteau dans le cœur de l'adjoint au maire qui se trouver sur la roue.

Tout se passa ensuite à une vitesse folle, des cris résonnèrent dans la salle alors que les serveurs sortaient des armes de sous leurs vestes et mitraillaient de part et d'autre dans la foule. Alfred leurs signala aussitôt qu'il était grand temps de partir mais un homme se jeta sur lui, et Bruce qui avait aperçut son amie Selina au loin se précipita après elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alfred était évanouie au sol, Lee se trouvait à la place de l'adjoint au maire sur la roue et le magicien qu'elle s'avait maintenant s'appeler Jérôme était au téléphone avec l'inspecteur Gordon qui se trouvait avec ses hommes devant le bâtiment. Elle vit alors l'homme à qui elle avait parler au début de cette soirée monter sur la scène, celui-ci tentant un acte héroïque en demandant de devenir l'unique otage pour que touts les autre convives puissent s'en aller mais Jérôme refusa sa demande décidant que sa première victime ne serais autre que Bruce Wayne. Voyant que celui-ci n'était pas là Jérôme décida d'opter pour une autre stratégie et fit amener Alfred sur la scène, ce auquel elle ne put rien faire…Par chance Bruce arriva à temps, il se retrouva alors entre les mains de Jérôme un couteau sous la gorge jusqu'à ce que Théodore Galavan lui arrache des mains et l'enfonce dans la propre gorge de Jérôme. La police fit son entrée à ce moment là mais la complice de Jérôme avait déjà eu le temps de s'échapper.

**#####**

Ils étaient maintenant rentrés au manoir, Bruce était monté à l'étage épuisé par cette soirée, mais Regina s'était quand à elle installé au salon, Alfred lui tendant un verre et s'en servant ensuite un à lui-même.

— Vous allez bien ? _Lui demanda t-il pour rompre le silence. _

— Vous plaisantez ? Se serais plutôt à moi de vous demandez cela. Et à Bruce également.

— N'ayez crainte il s'en remettra.

— Quel genre de personnes séjourne au juste dans cette ville ? J'ai besoin de comprendre.

— C'est une longue histoire et pour votre sécurité je préfère que vous n'en sachiez rien.

— Alfred je suis déjà impliquée alors croyez-moi rien me dire ne m'empêchera pas de découvrir la vérité, autant donc que ce soit vous qui me la disiez.

— Très bien dans ce cas. _Abdiqua t-il._ Tout a commencer quand les parents de Bruce ont étaient assassinés, Jim Gordon s'occuper de l'affaire et il à alors fait la promesse au jeune garçon de retrouver leur assassin, en parallèle leur décès a causer bien des tensions dans la ville et parmi les gangs surtout. Auparavant un seul homme diriger la pègre de Gotham Carmin Falcone mais ses adversaires on profités de cette brèche pour lancés des plans dans l'unique but de le renverser, chacun y est allé de sa propre manière. Son principal rival était Salvatore Maroni mais ce n'est pas lui qui a provoquer la chute de Falcone, c'est Fish Money une femme qui travailler pour Falcone, comme quoi la loyauté ne veux rien dire pour certains. Toujours étant qu'à un moment donné des choix ont étaient fait, Fish Money à tuer Maroni et Falcone à décidé de sauver sa vie et de s'éloigner, mais Money s'est faite tuer par un homme qu'on nome le pingouin. Celui-ci dirige maintenant la pègre de Gotham, bien évidemment beaucoup d'autres choses sont entrés en ligne de compte, des détails dont je ne connais pas l'intégralité.

— Et Jérôme qui est-il ? Et la femme qui était avec lui ?

— Il s'agissait de Jérôme Valeska, un jeune homme qui a tuer sa mère et s'est retrouver par conséquent enfermer à Arkam un asile pour personnes ayant des troubles mentaux, quand à la femme, c'est Barbara Kean, elle était des plus normales jusqu'à qu'elle soit kidnapper par un tueur en série et qu'elle tue ses parents, ils font parti d'un petit groupe les Maniax, dont Jérôme était semble-t-il le leader, mais maintenant qu'il est mort je ne sais pas ce qu'il en adviendra…

— Tout cela est pour le moins déroutant…

— Je pensé que vous m'auriez dit effrayant.

— Ça l'est… Mais je pense que tout être agissant ainsi doit avoir à un moment ou un autre dû être extrêmement malheureux pour en venir à de tels extrémités, après tout on ne nait pas mauvais on le devient. _Lui annonça t-elle surprise elle-même de son discours._

— Oui eh bien me concernant ils resterons des psychopathes et rien d'autre. _Lui répondit Alfred quelque peu surpris lui aussi de la conclusion de Regina. _

— Il se fait tard je vais aller dormir, merci encore pour tout Monsieur Pennyworth…

— Alfred je vous en prie.

— Très bien dans ce cas bonne nuit Alfred. _Lui sourit t-elle avant de monter à l'étage laissant l'homme assis là en pleine réflexions. _

**Le lendemain**

Regina s'était réveiller avec une seule idée en tête se rendre à la banque afin de voir si elle pouvait tirer quelque chose de sa carte de crédit. Se rendant au réez-de-chaussée elle trouva Alfred dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour Regina, avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Oui très bien merci.

— Que désirez-vous pour le déjeuner ?

— Rien merci, je vais juste prendre une tasse de café, il faut que j'aille à la banque. J'ai retrouvé une carte de crédit dans ma poche, alors autant tout essayer…

—Dans ce cas je vous y emmènerais.

— Non, écoutez Alfred c'est très gentil de votre part mais je vais y aller seule, il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller par moi-même et puis vous avez votre vie et Bruce à besoin de vous.

— Mademoiselle cela fait seulement deux jours que vous avez était blessé il ne serait pas sage d'aller vous balader dans Gotham, surtout que vous n'avez toujours aucuns souvenirs.

— Alfred, je suis une grande fille je m'en sortirais. _Tenta t-elle._

— J'ai l'impression que vous ne changerez pas d'avis… _Soupira t-il résigné._ Dans ce cas allez y je vous souhaite bonne chance, mais je vous laisse y aller à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Mangez un toast.

— C'est entendu. _Soupira t-elle presque amusé._

20 minutes plus tard le taxi était arrivé et elle était partit.

— Où est Regina ? _Demanda Bruce une fois remonter de la grotte._

— Mademoiselle Mills est aller à la banque.

— Vous ne l'avez pas accompagner ?

— C'était mon intention mais elle tenait à y aller seule. Elle doit apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même m'as t-elle dit.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent. _Fit remarquer Bruce._

—Non ça ne l'est pas. _Acquiesça le majordome._ Mais comment faire entendre raison à une femme si têtu qu'elle ne paraît l'être.

— Vous l'appréciez n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous avez très bien entendu Alfred.

— Eh bien oui, je veux dire c'est une femme tout à fait charmante, mais…

— Mais vous craigniez de vous attacher à elle sachant qu'elle pourrait un jour retrouver sa mémoire et retourner alors à sa vie d'avant.

— Maitre Bruce depuis quand joué vous les extra lucides ? Concentrez-vous plûtot sur vous et mademoiselle Kyle.

— Il n'y a rien à dire nous concernant Alfred, peu importe je retourne à mes recherches.

**#####**

Regina était à la banque depuis un moment maintenant, après une attente interminable afin de voir un conseiller elle attendait maintenant que celui-ci revienne et lui dise alors si sa carte de crédit était encore valable et surtout si elle possédait un peu d'argent sur un compte. Elle ne se voyait pas rester au manoir Wayne éternellement, elle avait bien assez abusé de leurs gentillesse, comme elle l'avait dis à Alfred, elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même.

— Mademoiselle Mills je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. _Arriva enfin le conseiller suivi par un autre homme dans un costume très élégant. _Je vous présente Monsieur Philips le directeur de la banque, je vous laisse en sa compagnie et je vais de se pas vous chercher un thé ou peut-être un café ?

— Eh bien un café serait parfait merci. _Lui répondit Regina ne comprenant pas vraiment le besoin soudain du jeune homme de lui faire de la brosse à reluire._ Y a-t-il un problème ? _Demanda t-elle ensuite au directeur._

— Un problème, non voyons il n'y a absolument aucuns problème ici mademoiselle Mills, nous aimons seulement prendre soin de nos clients et dans votre cas je l'espère, nos futurs actionnaires.

— Eh bien Monsieur Philips avant de parler d'investissement j'aimerais dans un premier temps en savoir en plus sur les fonds qui sont à ma disposition. Puis-je espérer pouvoir louer un appartement quelque part en ville. _Demanda t-elle._

— Louer un appartement ? Vous pouvez vous en offrir un ! Voir même peut-être une propriété. _Commença t-il en lui remettant plusieurs feuilles avec le détails de ces apports et fonds._

— L'argent ne sera apparemment pas un problème_. Murmura Regina en constatant le capital exorbitant qu'elle avait à sa disposition_. Quelle est la marche à suivre afin que je puisse y avoir accès.

— Nous allons tout d'abord procéder à leur transfert depuis la banque centrale de New-York jusqu'ici. Croyez-moi nous sommes les plus à même de gérer votre fortune, beaucoup d'hommes politique et de milliardaires nous font confiance, c'est bien simple nous possédons quasiment le porte monnaie de tous les membres de Wayne entreprise.

— Dans ce cas… Et combien de temps faut-t-il compter afin que je puisse avoir accès à mes fonds. Je souhaiterais vraiment trouvais…

— Un nouveau nid douillet ?

— En quelque sorte oui.

— Ils seront accessibles d'ici quelques semaines, ce genre de transfert nécessite un peut de temps, mais en attendant la banque mets à votre disposition une carte avec un plafond qui j'en suis certain vous conviendra tout à fait, ce genre de privilège est bien entendu réserver à nos meilleures clients.

—Vos clients les plus fortunés ? _Sourit Regina faussement, pensant que les banquiers étaient tous les même. _

Une heure plus tard elle avait rempli tous les formulaires nécessaires, sidérée de constater que son nom et prénom relié à un compte suffisait à la banque pour lui faire confiance, elle n'allé pas s'en plaindre après tout, elle avait de quoi vivre, là était l'essentiel pour le moment. Elle ignoré cependant pourquoi ses fonds étaient basés à New-York, mais selon le banquier elle n'y séjourner pas, juste son argent.

Elle ne voulait pas rentré maintenant, il était encore tôt et elle ressentait l'envie de se balader dans les rues. Elle marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes essayant de voir quelque chose de familier quand une voix qu'elle avait entendue auparavant l'interpella.

— Mademoiselle Mills !

S'arrêtant elle se retourna et reconnut alors l'homme qu'elle avait vu à la soirée de Gala, ce milliardaire héroïque.

— Monsieur Galavan.

— C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Regina, vous habitez par ici ?

Devait t-elle dire à cet homme que non elle ne vivait pas ici, mais se faisait héberger par un garçon de 14 ans et son majordome car suite à une agression elle était devenu amnésique.

— Non pas du tout, je me balade simplement…

— Vous êtes arrivé récemment à Gotham n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous pouvons dire cela oui. _Acquiesça t-elle en se disant que cela était quasiment le cas puisqu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien ici._

— Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite dans ce cas, il y a un parc magnifique non loin, nous pourrions nous y asseoir et discuter.

— Eh bien. _Hésita t-elle._

— Vous me permettrait ainsi de terminer cette journée sur une note agréable.

— Dans ce cas. _Sourit finalement Regina._ Je vous suit.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans les rues, Galavan lui citant tout le long les endroits à voir et les choses à faire par ici. Finalement ils prirent la direction du parc dont il lui avait parlé et c'est sur un banc qu'il s'installèrent après qu'il eurent achetés deux boissons chaudes.

— C'est magnifique. _Constata Regina._

— Oui en effet. _Acquiesça t-il en la regardant._

—Vous êtes à Gotham depuis longtemps ? _Lui demanda t-elle quelque peut gêner par son regard. _

— Je viens d'arriver ici il y à quelques semaines à vrai dire

— Dans ce cas je dois dire que vous, vous y êtes très bien adapté.

— Mes ancêtres ont pour ainsi dire battis cette ville. _Lui avoua t-il. Se congédiant aussitôt mentalement d'avoir dit cela._ Je veux dire c'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu de la part de mon pére, je m'y suis donc tout naturellement adapté et puis je mentirais en disant que je n'aime pas Gotham. Il y a tant de potentiel ici, tant de choses à faire…

— À commencer par débarrasser la ville de ces criminels ?

— Oh alors vous avez vu…

— Tout le monde l'as vu, c'était très brave de votre part d'agir ainsi.

— Si je ne l'avais pas fait personne ne l'aurais fait.

— Vous semblez loin de l'image de l'homme fortuné désireux de se complaindre dans sa richesse, je me trompe ?

Comment cette femme arriver t-elle à le cerner si facilement, ceci était déstabilisant mais à la fois si intéressant…

— Vous avez vu juste, vous le savez peut-être déjà mais les candidats à la mairie sont en train d'être assassiner les uns après les autres par je ne sais quel fou, cela doit s'arrêter…

— Mon Dieu ! _S'exclama t-elle sidéré._ Et que comptez-vous faire y parvenir ?

— Je vais moi-même être candidat. _Lui annonça t-il très sérieusement._

— Autrement dit vous allez jouer les appâts afin de démasquer le tueur.

— Oh cela va bien au delà, je souhaite vraiment faire carrière dans la politique, disons juste que le moment est venu pour moi de me lancé mais je vous en prie gardez ça pour vous rien n'a encore était officialiser.

— Dans ce cas je garderais le secret monsieur Galavan.

— Je vous en prie appelez-moi Théo

— C'est entendu Théo.

— Cessons de parler de moi, qu'est-ce qu'une magnifique jeune femme telle que vous viens faire à Gotham ?

— Oh c'est une histoire sans intérêts je vous assure…

— Je suis certain que c'est faux.

— Disons simplement qu'un accident récent m'a causé une perte de mémoire assez totale je dirais, je n'ai donc pas vraiment d'histoire à vous raconter puisque que je ne m'en rappelle pas à ce jour. _Lui expliqua t-elle honnêtement._

— C'est affreux… _S'exclama Galavan la regardant avec grand intérêt._ La police n'a t-elle pas put vous aider ?

— Les recherches n'ont pour le moment rien donnés.

— Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir, où séjourner vous donc si vous…

— Au manoir Wayne, Monsieur Pennyworth m'as trouver et aider le soir de l'accident et depuis il m'as proposer de rester, je n'avais après tout nul autre endroit où aller.

— J'ai fait la connaissance de Bruce aujourd'hui même, ma nièce et lui étudient dans la même école, la pauvre enfant ne connaît personne, Bruce à donc gentiment proposer d'être son guide.

— C'est très prévenant de sa part, mais ce garçon l'est, c'est certain.

— Oh cela oui.. Ecoutez il me vient une idée, je pensé inviter Bruce à diner demain soir afin que Silver et lui fassent davantage connaissance et puis je dois avouer que moi-même je serais assez curieux de le connaître, que diriez-vous de venir vous aussi ?

— Dinez chez vous ?

— Oui, cela me donnera l'occasion de vous en dire plus sur Gotham et sur …

— Et sur vous. _Termina pour lui Regina._

— Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu et si cela vous intéresse surtout.

— J'en serais ravie. _Lui sourit t-elle._

Après un sourire charmant de ce dernier elle constata que la nuit commencer à tomber.

— Il commence à se faire tard, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

— Oui il ne serait pas poli de faire attendre Monsieur Wayne et son majordome.

— Cet homme est très à cheval sur les horaires croyez-moi. _Plaisanta t-elle._

Après avoir fait leur chemin vers la sortie du parc, Galavan lui appela un taxi, après l'avoir saluer Regina y pris place.

Il regarda la voiture partir milles pensées et milles idées surgissant dans son esprit, il n'avait rien prévue de tout ceci, c'était uniquement son cœur qui avait parler, cette femme lui plaisait, elle dégager quelque chose de fort et d'intense et le fait qu'elle soit amnésique était un bonus qu'il n'aurait put négliger. Alors certes il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, ses plans allaient bientôt se concrétisés mais il pouvait tout de même s'accordé du bon temps en parallèle, cela n'empêchait rien, au contraire sa mission devenait encore plus intéressante.

**#####**

Alfred et Bruce étaient à la cuisine en train de discuter pendant que l'homme préparer le repas du soir.

— J'ai rencontré Monsieur Galavan aujourd'hui à l'école._ Lui fit part Bruce._

— Ah oui ? Et que vous voulez cet homme ?

— Il m'as présenté sa nièce Silver , elle est nouvelle ici et ne connaît personne, il m'as donc demander de…

— De la prendre sous votre aile. _Le coupa Alfred._

— En quelque sorte oui, elle est très gentille et très belle… _Songea Bruce._

Regina fit son entrée à se moment.

— Regina ! Nous ne vous espérions plus.

— Pardonnez-moi je me suis juste perdu…

— N'en dites pas plus vous êtes toute excusée. _Lui sourit chaleureusement Alfred sous le regard amusé de Bruce. _

Regina prit place et ils dinèrent, discutant de chose et d'autre. Des heures plus tard Bruce était monter se coucher et Regina était au salon relisant les papiers de la banque.

— Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? _Demanda Alfred en déposant sur la table une tasse de Thé et en prenant ensuite place en face d'elle._

— Eh bien disons que ce qui est certain c'est que je suis loin d'être ruinée et autant que ce constat me soulage je sais que jamais l'argent ne pourra faire revenir mes souvenirs.

— Je sais que cela est sans doute plus facile à dire qu'à entendre mais il faut que vous soyez patiente, cela reviendra.

— Vous avez raison après tout je ne suis pas vraiment presser par le temps.

— Qu'allez-vous donc faire ? Je veux dire quels sont vos projets à venir ?

— Il faut que j'attende quelques semaines environ avant que les fonds soient virés, ils n'étaient pas à la banque de Gotham mais à celle de New-York, j'ignore pourquoi…toujours étant qu'en attendant la banque a mis à ma disposition une somme d'argent, pour les achats de première nécessité.

— Un téléphone serait peut-être utile.

— Oui en effet même si hormis vous et Bruce je ne sais pas qui je pourrais appeler.

— Vous nous aurez toujours nous._ Plaisanta t-il quand il réalisa la portée de ces paroles, et ce qu'elles représenter pour lui._

— C'est certain. _Lui sourit t-elle._ Je pourrais également profiter de ce temps pour chercher un appartement, je ne vais pas vous envahir éternellement.

— Voyons, vous savez pertinement que vous êtes la bienvenue ici et que par conséquent vous pouvez séjournez dans ce manoir aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira et je suis certain que Bruce partage mon point de vu. _Lui assura t-il n'imaginant pas le jour ou elle devrait partir d'ici, il ne voulait pour le moment pas y penser._

— Je le sais et je vous en remercie infiniment, mais comprenez moi je voudrais…

— Repartir à zéro.

— En quelque sorte oui…

La conversation s'était poursuivie sur un sujet plus léger, Regina prenant congé peut de temps après.

**Le lendemain**

La matinée avait était plûtot calme, Alfred avait conduit Bruce à l'école, pendant ce temps Regina avait fait des courses en ville, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite et s'étaient balader, Alfred proposant à Regina de manger dehors, tant le temps était doux et agréable. Ils étaient ensuite partis chercher Bruce et avaient fait route vers le manoir.

— Hum Alfred j'ai oublié de vous le dire sur le trajet mais je suis invité à manger chez monsieur Galavan se soir_. Se rappela Bruce alors qu'il déballer ses affaires afin de faire ses devoirs. _

— Ah oui ? Cette invitation aurait-elle un rapport avec la jeune fille blonde à qui je vous ai vu sourire devant l'école.

—Elle s'appelle Silver, je vous en ai parler hier.

— C'est entendu maitre Bruce je vous y conduirait.

— Regina est invitée elle aussi. _Ajouta mal à l'aise le garçon._

— Il ne l'as vu qu'une fois, pourquoi voudrais t-il…

— Je l'ai rencontré hier après-midi. _Annonça Regina en faisant irruption dans le salon, _

_Bruce en profita pour s'éclipser ne tenant absolument pas à être présent en cet instant. _

— Vous l'avez rencontré ? _Répéta Alfred._

— Oui nous avons discuter pendant un moment et avant que je parte il m'as proposer de venir dinez se soir afin que… _Se sentit t-elle soudain mal à l'aise ne comprenant à vrai dire pas pourquoi. _

— Pour que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance peut-être.

Regina n'aimait guère la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle était libre de ses choix et de ses actions, Alfred n'était ni son pére, ni son mari ! Il n'avait donc pas à employer se ton.

— Y a t-il un problème à ce que je m'y rendes ? _Demanda t-elle en ponctuant chacun de ces mots. _

— Un problème, non bien sûr que non et voyons le bon coté des choses, vous aurez bientôt un nouveau numéro à ajouter à votre liste de contacts. _Lança-t-il sarcastiquement, regrettant aussitôt qu'il vit la déception que procuraient ces mots dans le regard de Regina de les avoir en premier lieu prononcés. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais c'était trop tard elle avait déjà quitté la piéce le laissant planter là. _

En début de soirée comme prévue Alfred avait conduit Bruce et Regina chez Galavan, après que tous deux soit descendu de la voiture et qu'il ait assuré au jeune Bruce qu'il viendrait les récupérer à 22 heures il était parti.

— Cela lui passera. _Lui assura Bruce alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement. _

La soirée avait était très agréable, Regina avait fait la connaissance de Tabitha la sœur cadette de Galavan elle l'avait trouvée charmante et apparemment le sentiment était réciproque, ils avaient discutaient de chose et d'autre pendant le repas, entre autre la candidature de Théo Galavan au poste de maire qui dés lors était officielle.

Bruce avait lui aussi semblé très à l'aise, sans doute dû à la présence de Silver et puis Galavan ne manquer pas de lui citer tour à tour l'admiration qu'il lui voué ce qui intriguer quelque peu Regina, mais elle se disait que cela était sans doute car Bruce s'intéresser à sa nièce. La soirée avait passait à une vitesse folle, Alfred avait envoyé un message à Bruce pour lui signaler qu'il était en bas à 22 heures précise mais le jeune garçon discutait avec Silver et ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l'attente de son majordome.

— J'espère que nous, nous reverrons très vite. _Lui avoua Galavan en l'aidant à mettre son manteau. _

— Sans doute oui, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, cela m'a fait le plus grand bien. _Lui sourit t-elle._

— Croyez-moi le sentiment est partager Regina. _Lui assura t-il._

Bruce avait alors réaliser qu'il était tant d'y aller, après les avoirs saluer une dernière fois ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Alfred avait était étonnement silencieux quand ils l'avaient rejoint, Bruce avait espérer une remarque sur leur retard mais il n'en fut rien, ils regagnèrent donc le manoir dans un grand silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une autre vie…**

**Note ****: Je publie la 3éme partie de cette histoire. Nous rentrons un peu plus dans le vif du sujet et certaines relations commencent à se développer. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Regina entretiendra beaucoup de relations avec les personnages masculins de la série, que se soit en tant qu'amie ou autre. Son implication deviendra plus grande au fil des chapitres et elle apprendra à reconstruire sa propre vie. **

**Pour ceux qui est de Once upon a time vous devrez attendre encore un long moment avant que ses personnages fassent de nouveau leur apparitions. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'était officiel, Théo Galavan était désormais le nouveau maire de Gotham, une ascension quasi-fulgurante pour cet homme qui arriver à peine en ville.

Il l'avait appelé le jour même des résultats souhaitant sans doute avoir son avis, elle l'avait bien sûr félicité, suite à ça il l'avait remercié et lui avait alors proposer un diner dans l'unique but de partager cette victoire avec elle, Regina avait acceptée ne sachant pas vraiment si cela était une bonne idée ou non.

Ce matin elle s'était rendu au poste de police afin de savoir si les recherches avaient avancer, elle n'avait pas trouver l'inspecteur Gordon quant au docteur Tompkins elle était de repos, quelle chance ! Avait t-elle alors penser. Le capitaine Barnes cependant avait eu la gentillesse de la renseigner rien n'avait était trouvé au niveau des empreintes dans le fichier et aucuns avis de recherche n'avait était lancé, c'est uniquement ce qu'il avait put lui dire. Tel un automate elle s'était diriger vers les toilettes, les mains agripant le rebords de l'évier une fois qu'elle y fut. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle existait, elle était ici en vie, et si son nom avait était faux, ce qu'elle savait dés lors n'était pas le cas, ils l'auraient trouvés grâce à sa photo, alors pourquoi il n'y avait rien ?! Pas une seule information, pas une once d'espoir !

— Nous sommes décidément amener à nous rencontrer ici. _Avait surgit une voix qu'elle avait reconnu. _

— Monsieur Nygma pardonnez-moi mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

— L'avez-vous déjà était ? _Tenta t-il de plaisanter, se ravisant quand il se retrouva face à son regard foudroyant._ Humm… Je ferais mieux de partir.

Le regardant enfin Regina se rendit compte que l'homme élégant qu'elle avait rencontrer il y a des semaines n'était plus en cet instant que l'ombre de lui-même, il avait les yeux cerner, ses cheveux était en bataille, son costume était chiffonner du moins sa chemise car il ne portait pas de veste et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

— Hum… Allez-vous bien ? _Se décida t-elle à demander à moitié intriguée et indifférente._

— Oui très bien ! Je cherche juste quelque chose et une fois que je l'aurais trouvé tout ira mieux. _Murmura t-il ces derniers mots en regardant partout autour de lui._

— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. _Soupira Regina avant de se rapprocher de lui._ En êtes-vous certain ?

Cette femme lui faisait un effet dévastateur et ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour une conversation et une tasse de thé en sa compagnie, mais bon sang une voix dans sa tête lui hurler de faire une pause et de l'écouter, de rester et de la regarder, chaque parcelle de son visage chaque once de son… Oh bon sang ! Stop ! Hurla t-il mentalement.

— Très bien que cherchiez-vous ?

— Je ne cherche rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien.

— Il y a toujours quelque chose. _Rit t-il d'une manière névrotique._

— L'inspecteur Gordon n'est pas là, le docteur Tompkins est en repos…

— Le docteur Tompkins oui ! Elle a envoyer votre dossier, laissez-moi votre numéro, je ferais mon possible pour disons accélérer le processus.

— Écoutez ne vous sentez pas obliger, vous semblez avoir d'autres préoccupations.

— Cela sera régler sous peu je vous assure et une fois que sa sera fait je vous aiderais ! _Clôtura t-il en prenant le papier que Regina lui tendait._

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? _Demanda t-il alors qu'il se diriger vers la sortie._

— Pourquoi tenez vous à m'aidez ?

— Vous êtes, enfin vous semblez être une femme intrigante et je…écoutez nous aurons tout le loisir d'en parler une fois que ma recherche sera terminer. _Bredouilla t-il avant de sortir de la piéce. _

Elle était rentrer au manoir quelque peu perplexe, cette rencontre l'avait perturber ou plutôt cet homme et elle n'aurais sut dire pourquoi, bon sang il lui avait donner l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait était prie en flagrant délit alors qu'il cacher un cadavre.

— Regina ! _L'interpella Alfred._

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée, il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à autre chose. Son rendez-vous ! Mon dieu c'était se soir le diner avec Galavan !

— Pardonnez-moi je réfléchissais. _Lança-t-elle à Alfred en se dirigeant vers le salon et en s'installant sur le canapé, le priant au passage de lui servir quelque chose de fort._

— Journée difficile ?

— Journée étrange, je dirais.

— Qu'as donner votre visite au poste ?

— Rien ! _Lança t-elle en prenant une longue gorgée du whisky qu'Alfred lui avait remis. _

— L'inspecteur Gordon…

— Il n'était pas là, ni lui, ni le docteur Tompkins.

— Dans ce cas inutile de vous mettre dans cet état, vous pourrez sans doute y retourner un autre jour et ils vous diront alors ce que les recherches ont donné.

— Alfred les recherches n'on rien donner ! Le capitaine Barnes me l'a dit lui-même, je ne suis personne voilà tout, je n'existe pas… _Soupira t-elle en finissant d'une traite son verre._

S'asseyant auprès d'elle Alfred l'incita à le regarder.

— Regina, il ne s'agissait que de vos empreintes ils n'ont pas encore tout essayer, croyez-moi il reste de l'espoir.

— Et si je n'en ai plus ?

— Vous ne devez pas dire ça, et puis l'inspecteur Gordon m'a appelé plutôt, il doit passer dans la soirée, vous pourriez discuter avec lui, je suis certain qu'ils existent bons nombres de solutions à ce problème.

— Merci Alfred mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Et je ne serais pas là se soir. _Lui annonça t-elle. _

— Comment ? _Rétorqua t-il._ Et où serez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— Monsieur Galavan m'a invité à diner. _Lui Répondit-elle décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir. _

— Pour célébrer sa victoire je présume ?

— Absolument oui, sa sœur ainsi que sa nièce seront sans doute là.

— Oh vous croyez ?

— Alfred quel est le problème ?

— Pourquoi ne pas directement me dire que c'est un rendez-vous galant.

— J'ignorais que je devais vous rendre des comptes. _Lança t-elle le ton dur en se levant._

Alfred attrapa aussitôt son bras et la pria doucement de se rassoir.

— Regina, vous êtes notre invité et vous n'avez pas de compte à rendre, simplement je me méfie de cet homme, soyez prudente c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

— Je ne sais pas sur quoi vous basez vos théories mais revoyez les car elles sont fausses, de plus je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule ! _Clôtura t-elle en se levant et en quittant la piéce. _

Une heure plus tard elle était redescendue dans une petite robe noir à bustier qu'Alfred jugea mentalement beaucoup trop courte.

— Votre chauffeur est arrivé. _Lui signala t-il._

— Bien. _Rétorqua t-elle en mettant son manteau._

— Regina…pardonnez-moi pour ce que j'ai pu dire, je souhaite simplement…

— Peu importe, nous avons tout les deux nos vies et à l'avenir il serait mieux de les dissocier, croyez-moi cela sera bientôt je l'espère le cas. _Lui répondit-elle quand elle vit qu'il chercher ses mots. _

— Comment ?! _Rétorqua aussitôt Alfred. _

Mais c'était trop tard elle était déjà parti… Bon sang jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal a parler à une femme, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme c'était elle ! Elle, qui dés le premier regard l'avait subjugué, il ignorer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ou bien il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, car le faire aurait était se causer bien plus de soucies et d'inquiétudes qu'il ne le faisait déjà, en plus du fait qu'il savait pertinement que cela ne serais pas réciproque.

Elle méritait mieux après tout, mieux que lui et son passée, mieux que lui et ses démons… Mais pas Galavan, pas cet homme si présomptueux et imbu de sa personne qui penser que d'un simple revers de la main il pourrait balayer la criminalité de cette ville.

— Alfred, l'inspecteur Gordon est là. _Surgit la voix de Bruce._

Réalisant que 30 minutes c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Regina il se leva et rejoignit le garçon.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, Gordon les informant des nouvelles récentes quand Bruce pris congés afin de retourner à ses devoirs avant le repas.

— Comment va t-il ? _Demanda Gordon._

— Bien je dois dire, depuis l'arrivé de mademoiselle Mills il me semble plus apaisé, plus souriant.

— Bruce retrouve en quelque sorte une image maternelle.

— C'est le cas oui.

— Je suis heureux qu'elle lui fasse du bien. Est-elle là d'ailleurs ? J'aurais aimé lui parler.

— Non elle n'est pas ici. _Répondit Alfred d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ Et concernant la discussion que vous auriez souhaitez, elle est passer au poste aujourd'hui et as vu le capitaine Barnes.

— Je vois… Alfred y a t-il un problème ?

— Elle est chez Galavan.

— Quoi ? J'ignoré que tous les deux ils se fréquentaient.

— Ils se sont rencontrés à la soirée de gala et se sont revus ensuite, Galavan est semble t-il tomber sous le charme…

— Oh… Écoutez Alfred ce que je vais vous dire va sans doute vous surprendre mais je me méfie de Galavan.

— Vous avez pourtant prie partie pour lui aux élections.

— Oui je l'avoue il m'a embobiné, mais aujourd'hui je commence à comprendre et surtout à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment et je n'aime pas ça.

— Ne pouviez-vous pas trouvez pire moment pour me le dire ?

— Je suis désolé, mais hormis vous… Elle ne risque rien Alfred.

— N'essayez pas de me rassurer Gordon.

— Vous l'appréciez n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— J'ai vu comment vous la regardiez ce jour-là au poste et je vois votre inquiétude et votre implication, elle est importante pour vous.

— Bien sûr qu'elle l'es, elle vit ici depuis plus d'une semaine il est donc normale que certains liens se soient crées.

— Je parler de sentiments.

— À quoi jouez vous ?

— J'essaie de comprendre, pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas ? Préférez-vous attendre et risquez de la perdre.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler et si se fut le cas je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai plus l'habitude de toutes ces choses et qu'elle mérite bien mieux qu'un vieux majordome.

— Elle ne vous voie peut-être pas comme ça.

— Qu'importe, c'est mieux ainsi, elle partira bientôt ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant qu'elle trouve un appartement et parte faire sa vie ailleurs.

— Cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle vous oubliera pour autant, croyez-moi la vie parfois nous offrent des opportunités et il faut les saisir sans se poser de questions.

— J'y réfléchirais…

— Faites-vite, si vous attendez trop vous pourriez passez à coté de quelque chose.

**Appartement de Galavan 2 heures plus tard**

Le diner avait était excellent, l'atmosphère agréable emplie d'une douce mélodie, elle s'était peu a peu détendu et avait totalement oublier sa conversation avec Alfred savourant la compagnie de cet homme, à qui elle savait qu'elle plaisait. Ou peut-être était-ce le vin, elle l'ignorer, mais assise désormais devant la cheminée Théo à ses côtés elle tentait de ne plus penser.

— Tenez. _Lui remit un verre de Brandy Galavan._

— Essayerez-vous de me faire boire Monsieur le maire ? _Sourit t-elle_

— Voyons Regina dans quel but le ferais-je ? Il s'agit simplement de trinqué à cette victoire.

— Dans ce cas trinquons. _Continua t-elle de lui sourire._

N'en pouvant plus Galavan l'attrapa doucement par la nuque et l'embrassa, il attendit quelque secondes avant que Regina retourne le baiser, il s'intensifia bientôt quant il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis les descendit ensuite dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses reins. À ce moment précis elle se raidit tout à coup et se leva sous le regard choqué et interloqué de Galavan.

— Désolée mais je dois partir… _Lança t-elle en gagnant au plus vite la sortie attrapant au passage son manteau, n'entendant pas alors les protestations de Galavan. _

Une fois arrivée dehors elle pris une grand bouffée d'air frais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

— Seriez-vous perdu ? _Susurra une voix derrière elle._

Faisant volte face elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme blonde au cheveux long et à l'allure très élégante, une femme dont elle avait déjà vu le visage, mais où ?

— Que voulez-vous ? _Rétorqua t-elle le ton froid._ Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Faites un effort, je suis certaine que cela vous reviendra. _Ronronna t-elle._

Elle savait, elle avait entendu parler de cette femme et elle l'avait rencontré une fois, les yeux dissimulés sous un masque.

— Vous êtes Barbara Kean.

—Bien joué !

— Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous voulez ?

— Pour commencer vous n'avez pas fuie c'est un très bon début_. Constata-elle._ Mais après tout je n'en attendais pas moins d'une femme qui fréquente notre nouveau maire. _Lui dit-elle._

— Ou est le rapport entre cet homme et vous, vous êtes une meurtrière si je ne m'abuse. Vous et lui n'êtes donc absolument pas dans la même catégorie.

— Oh détrompez-vous, certains ont parfois l'art et la manière de jouer la comédie.

— Je ne vous suie pas. Que voulez-vous dire au juste ?!

— Croyez-moi vous le comprendrez tôt ou tard…

Regina héla alors un taxi, une fois celui-ci arrêter elle s'y engouffra sans se retourner, elle fut sidérer de constater que cette femme l'avait suivie à l'intérieur.

— Que faites-vous ?!

— Ne puis-je pas prendre le même taxi que vous, cela pose un problème ?

— Non aucuns. _Répondit platement Regina. _

Après avoir donner l'adresse au chauffeur la voiture démarra.

— Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? N'est-ce pas. _Fit remarquer Barbara._

— Dites-vous cela car je n'ai pas appeler la police dés que vous m'avez approcher, ou bien car comme vous l'avez mentionné je ne suis pas partie en courant.

— Cela fait partie des arguments je dois bien l'avouer. _Sourit t-elle._ Croyez-moi j'en suis profondément attristée… Mais terriblement curieuse et intéresser.

— Par quoi ? _Lui demanda Regina avec un froncement de sourcils._

— Par vous !

— N'avez-vous donc pas autre chose à faire ?

— Pas vraiment non, il faut dire que je m'ennuie terriblement dernièrement.

— J'en suis navré.

— Le sarcasme vous va comme un gant chérie, vous devriez en faire usage plus souvent, tout comme cette colère qui vous ronge.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— J'étais comme vous avant. _Commença pensive Barbara._ Frustré, triste et rongé par la colère jusqu'à ce que je me réveille enfin, bon sang ce fut le meilleure jour de ma vie je dois dire.

— Vous parlez du jour ou vous êtes devenu une meurtrière, croyez-moi nous n'avons rien en commun.

— Oh détrompez vous, nous avons bien plus de ressemblance que vous le pensez.

— Vous ne me connaissait pas alors cessez de faire comme si c'était le cas !

— Je vous ai observer à de nombreuses reprise et ce que j'ai vu c'est une femme cherchant désespérément une issue de secours, vous ressentez le besoin viscéral de savoir qui vous êtes, hélas il n'y a personne pour vous aidez, ni se bon vieux Jim, ni se charmant Bruce et son majordome chez qui vous résidez je crois. Quelle tragédie de devoir ainsi dépendre des autres… Je pense que je détesterais cela.

— J'ignore comment vous savez tout ceci et j'ignore par quel moyen tordu vous avez réussie à me suivre et à m'épier mais sachez que je ne rentrerais pas dans votre jeu !

— Vous, vous lasserez d'attendre Regina.

— Je préfère rester amnésique à vie plutôt que devenir un jour comme vous.

— Oh vous dites cela car j'ai tué mes parents.

— Avouez que c'est une excellente raison.

— Ils étaient froids, condescendants et ennuyeux, j'ai choisie de me libéré de leur emprise, voilà tout.

— Il y avait d'autres solutions.

— Sachez Regina que parfois il n'y en a pas, parfois faire le bien ça ne rapporte pas.

Etrangement ses mots eurent un impact, comme si elle les avaient déjà prononcés, comme s'ils représentaient quelque choses pour elle.

Sentant la voiture s'arrêter Barbara lui sourit largement.

— Nous, nous reverrons Regina et en attendant pensez à tout cela. Vous seule diriger votre vie et j'ai les moyens de faire en sorte que vous la retrouviez. _Lui assura t-elle avant de sortir, disparaissant alors dans la nuit._

Légèrement perplexe Regina donna l'adresse du manoir au chauffeur et le taxi démarra de nouveau.

Une fois arrivée elle paya la course et entra silencieusement. Marchant jusqu'à la cuisine elle se servit un verre d'eau et s'adossa contre le comptoir.

— Comptez-vous repartir. _Surgit la voix d'Alfred._

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous n'avez pas enlevé votre manteau. _Lui fit t-il remarquer._

— Je voulais juste prendre une minute pour…

— Réfléchir ?

— Oui.

Un léger silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred ne le rompt.

— Vous êtes rentré tôt.

— Il est tout de même 23h30.

— Certes mais vous auriez put…

— Passé la nuit là-bas, c'est ce que vous alliez dire.

— Bon sang non ! _S'exclama t-il horrifié par cette idée._ Je pensais simplement qu'au vu de notre précédente conversation vous auriez put ne pas vouloir revenir.

— Est-ce ce que vous désirez, que je parte ?

— Grand Dieu non ! Il n'en est pas question, je veux dire il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que vous partiez et je ne le veux pas, pas plus que Bruce.

— Cela arrivera bien un jour…

— Regina y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Je demandais simplement et si par hasard c'était le cas sachez juste que je suis là.

— Je le sais Alfred et je vous en remercie, pardonnez-moi maintenant mais je vais monter, je suis fatiguée.

— Oui bien sûr je comprends, bonne nuit Regina. _Lui souhaita t-il alors qu'elle quitter la piéce._

Que s'était-il passer se soir ? Se demanda Alfred. Elle avait semblait étrange, comme désintéresser. Certes il détestait se quereller avec elle mais il préférer ça à son comportement quasi indiffèrent, au moins dans ces cas là elle disait ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était décidément une énigme, devenant de jour en jour un peu plus complexe. Réalisa t-il en éteignant les lumières et en montant à son tour.

**Deux jours plus tard**

L'incompréhension semblait s'être rependu en ville depuis son élection Théo Galavan avait aussitôt instauré la loi martiale, il voulait retrouver le pingouin, l'homme qui selon lui était responsable de la mort de tous les candidats aux élections, ainsi que des incendies qui avaient suivies. En parallèle celui-ci avait revu Bruce et Silver était venu au manoir déjeuner déjeuner plutôt tendu dû à la présence de Selina Kyle et à tous les piques que mademoiselle lui avait envoyer subtilement. Regina n'avait pas apprécié cela, pas du tout même.

Ils avaient par ailleurs eu des échos de la soirée de célébration du maire, soirée à laquelle elle avait était invitée mais avait décliner l'invitation, celle-ci avait tourner au fiasco, Oswald Cobblepot avait fait irruption avec des douzaines d'hommes avant de tiré dans la foule, dans l'unique but d'atteindre le maire. Elle ignorait ce qui avait suivie mais savait néanmoins qu'il était en vie, puisque Bruce lui avait rendu visite hier et était en ce moment chez lui. Elle n'avait pas revu l'inspecteur Gordon, il devait surement être débordé, mais un coup de téléphone pour l'informer de l'avancement de son affaire n'était pas si compliqué. Elle commençait sérieusement à penser que cette femme avait eu raison, parfois la police ne pouvait rien faire…ou ne voulait rien faire.

Elle était au salon regardant les appartements à vendre sur internet quand du bruit et une vive conversation se fit entendre depuis l'entrée, quelques secondes plus tard Bruce, l'inspecteur Gordon et Alfred firent irruption dans le salon.

— Quelle est toute cette agitation ? _Demanda t-elle en se levant et en se rendant jusqu'à eux._

— L'inspecteur Gordon a arrêté Galavan. _Maugréa Bruce vraisemblablement en colère._

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi. _Demanda t-elle choquée de cette nouvelle._

— Il est le seul commanditaire de tous ces meurtres et des incendies.

— N'était-ce pas cet homme Oswald quelque chose ? _Demanda Regina sous le choc. _

— Galavan retenait sa mère en otage et il l'a faite tuer sous ses yeux, je le sais désormais de source sûr.

— Pourquoi s'en être pris à lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter. _Demanda Regina ne comprenant plus rien. _

— Il avait besoin d'un moyen de pression, un bouc émissaire, le pingouin était le candidat idéal. Mais ce n'est pas tout, on sait maintenant que c'était Galavan qui avait capturé le maire Aubrey James et qui l'torturé pendant des semaines.

— Qui vous l'as dit ? _Demanda Alfred._

— Barbara Kean.

— Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

— Elle travailler avec Galavan, c'est lui qui les a fait échapper elle, Jérôme et les autres d'Arkam.

Bon sang cette femme travailler en réalité pour Galavan, alors quand elle lui avait parler se soir là … Bon sang ! Songea Regina, ayant grand besoin en cet instant d'un verre.

— Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ? _Demanda Alfred._

— Rien, elle a fait une très mauvaise chute et es maintenant dans le coma. Je me passerais des détails… _Leur avoua Gordon amèrement._

Oh oui un verre, même deux…Songea Regina.

— Maitre Bruce est-ce que ça va ? _Le questionna Alfred voyant que celui-ci ne parlait plus. _

— Non ça ne va pas ! Il allait me donner le nom du meurtrier de mes parents et vous l'avez arrêté avant qu'il ne le fasse !

— Bruce, je comprends votre colère mais vous n'êtes pas certain qu'il connaissait vraiment le tueur. Cela était peut-être une ruse dans l'unique but d'obtenir votre entreprise.

— Il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir ! _Lança t-il le ton froid avant de quitter la piéce._

— Excusez-le Gordon…

— Je comprends Alfred, il a toutes les raisons d'être en colère, mais croyez-moi la place de Galavan est derrière les barreaux et concernant Bruce, si Galavan possédait belle et bien le nom du tueur nous trouverons un moyen de l'obtenir.

— Il va être transféré à black Gate ?

— Oui en attente de son jugement, Aubrey James sera amener à témoigner et quand se sera fait, j'espère qu'il purgera la peine maximale.

— C'est ce qu'il mérite en effet.

— Je vais vous laissez maintenant, Lee dois m'attendre, hum Mademoiselle Mills passez au poste cette semaine, nous pourrons discutez de votre affaire.

— C'est entendu. _Acquiesça Regina._

— Bonne soirée à vous, et Alfred tenait bon.

— Il se calmera, n'ayez crainte.

Alfred le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et retourna ensuite dans le salon, Regina s'était servie un verre et était adossé contre le bureau.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— Absolument oui. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Je suis inquiète pour Bruce, il a le droit d'être en colère.

— Oui c'est le cas, mais nous trouverons un moyen de récupérer cette information.

— Je l'espère pour lui.

— Auriez-vous autre chose à me dire ?_ Demanda doucement Alfred en se positionnant face à elle et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _

— Vous voulez que je vous dise que vous aviez raison ? Eh bien oui, vous aviez raison Alfred ! _Rétorqua t-elle en détournant le regard avant de finir son verre._ Et sur ces mots je vous dis bonne nuit.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Le lendemain Bruce avait expliquer à Alfred qu'il existait un moyen rapide afin d'obtenir le nom du meurtrier de ses parents et ce moyen n'était autre que Silver . Alfred réfuta cette idée, Bruce n'était pas assez mature pour la faire parler et surtout pas assez mature pour la manipuler, mais Selina trouva les moyens de le convaincre en lui assurant que cette fille était cupide et qu'elle finirait par parler, à condition d'opter pour de bon moyens de pression. Cela avait marcher après une mise en scène des plus brillante avec l'aide d'un ami de Selina, Silver s'était finalement prise dans son propre piège et avait alors hurler un nom « Malone »

L'inspecteur Gordon s'était quant à lui retrouver dans une situation plus que délicate, il était parti inspecter le bureau de Galavan avec son capitaine ainsi que deux agents et s'était retrouver la proie de tueurs à gage engager par nul autre que Tabitha Galavan, dans l'unique but de se venger pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Barbara et le fait qu'elle soit maintenant dans le coma. Il s'en était par chance sortit vivant après avoir failli tout de même abattre le dernier tueur et franchir alors la ligne, le capitaine Barnes avait quand à lui était grièvement blesser et les deux agents s'étaient fait tués.

Alfred inquiet de ne pas voir rentrer Bruce était quant à lui parti à sa recherche, Regina ne l'avait pas revu depuis et commençait elle-même à s'inquiété sachant que depuis aujourd'hui les accusations qui pesés sur Galavan avaient étaient lever, car l'ancien maire Aubrey James s'était rétracter. Le maire avait donc était relâcher, elle avait appeler l'inspecteur Gordon mais était tomber sur son répondeur et de même avec Bruce.

**#####**

Elle était au manoir à l'étage quand elle entendit des voix depuis le réez-de-chaussée, descendant elle croisa Selina qui partait et trouva à son plus grand soulagement Bruce dans le salon.

— Alfred ! _Entendit-elle._

— Dieu merci Bruce vous allez bien, où étiez-vous passer ?

— J'ai obtenu le nom de l'assassin de mes parents, elle a parler Regina cela à marcher !

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Alfred sera fier de vous quand il reviendra.

— Où est-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore, il est parti à votre recherche et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu.

— Ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose a dû se passer… Il faut appeler l'inspecteur Gordon.

— J'ai essayé mais il ne répond pas.

Ils entendirent alors du bruit, Bruce appela Alfred pensant que l'homme était revenu mais ce ne fut pas ce dernier qui pénétra dans le salon.

— Bonsoir ! _Surgit une voix grave_.

Aussitôt qu'elle reconnut Galavan, Regina tenta de se mettre devant Bruce afin de le protéger mais celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à l'homme, se tenant maintenant fièrement devant lui.

— Que voulez-vous ? _Demanda le garçon._

— Ce que je veux ? Votre vie voyons, il en vas de soit. _Rétorqua Galavan en sortant un long couteau de sous son manteau. Une seconde plus tard il assomma Bruce avec le manche._

— Regina, pardonnez-moi je manque à tous mes devoirs, comment allez-vous ? C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. _Lui dit-il en faisant son chemin jusqu'à elle._

— Qu'avez-vous prévue de faire avec Bruce ?! _Vociféra t-elle les dents serrés._

— Je vois… Alors nous ne sommes plus amis si je comprends bien.

— Nous ne l'avons jamais étaient !

— Je me souviens pourtant d'un baiser échanger lors d'une soirée qui fut très agréable, elle aurais put l'être davantage si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuie. _Susurra t-il à son oreille avant de la saisir fermement par la nuque._ Y-a-t-il une chance pour que vous me suiviez sans emmètre de résistance ?

Aussitôt ces mots murmurés Regina se saisit d'un vase qui était sur le bureau, elle voulu assommer Galavan avec mais il l'as devança, le vase éclata dans sa main perforant sa paume, elle voulut crier mais elle n'en fit rien, restant stoïque.

— Vous m'impressionnez ! J'ai toujours su à l'instant même ou je vous ai vu que vous seriez parfaite pour moi. _Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec force. _

**Des heures plus tard**

Elle se réveilla difficilement, elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir était assommée ni même drogué, pourquoi donc se sentait-elle ainsi ? Ouvrant les yeux elle reconnut Tabitha Galavan, celle-ci était en train de nettoyer la plaie sur sa main.

— Où est Bruce ? _Exhorta t-elle._

— Je… Il est en vie, pour le moment. _Avoua Tabitha à cette femme pour laquelle elle s'était prise d'affection à son plus grand effarement. _

— Comment ça pour le moment ?

— Ne parlez pas si fort, mon frére n'est pas loin. _L'informa t-elle._

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Galavan arriva à se moment là, après une conversation avec sa nièce qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas participé à la céremonie tordue qu'il avait prévu offrant Bruce comme sacrifice rituel. Silver finit cependant par abdiquer et parti comme le lui avait demander son oncle se préparer, il demanda à Tabitha d'en faire et emmena Regina dans une chambre, refermant la porte il sortit une robe du placard.

— J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _Annonça t-il en s'approchant t-elle et en commençant à dégrafer les boutons de sa chemise. _

— Je pense pouvoir m'habiller toute seule merci ! _Vociféra t-elle en se couvrant._

— Cessez de me résister Regina ! _Rugit t-il en agripant sa taille et en la collant à lui par derrière. _

La respiration soudain haletante elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux elle imagina qu'elle était ailleurs que ce n'était pas ses mains, qu'elles appartenaient à un autre… Un à un il retira les boutons et laissa ensuite tomber le chemisier au sol, il fit ensuite de même avec sa jupe.

— Vous êtes tout bonnement magnifique ! _La détailla t-il en effleurant la peau douce de ses bras, puis de son ventre._ Je réalise aujourd'hui la chance que j'ai eu de vous rencontrer. _Poursuivie t-il en caressant cette fois-ci ses épaules et en descendant jusqu'à ses reins, l'endroit même ou elle s'était tendu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché._ Votre passé est inexistant mais les marques elles, sont bien visibles. _Lança t-il en passant sa main sur ces cicatrices. _

Partant maintenant chercher la robe il aida Regina à la mettre, une fois fait il l'incita à se regarder dans le grand miroir de la chambre.

— Regardez ! _Lui commanda t-il._ Bientôt vous comprendrez quel était le but de tout ceci et vous serait à mes côtés pour l'admirer.

— Je ne serais jamais votre partisante, pas plus que votre esclave !

— Oh ça non Regina, vous serez ma femme.

**#####**

Dans un autre appartement de la ville Alfred avait retrouvé Gordon, celui-ci avait était secouru par le pingouin après que Galavan l'ai passé à tabac et il l'avait ensuite amené chez Nygma. Là-bas ils avaient commencés à échafauder un plan afin de secourir Bruce. Selina avait proposer de les y conduire mais surtout de les faire entrer afin que Galavan et sa bande soit prise par surprise, aussitôt le plan d'assaut mise en place ils se mirent tous en route vers la mairie, bien décider à en découdre une fois pour toute.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, ils montèrent quatre à quatre le grand escalier, une fois arrivés en haut ils trouvèrent Bruce attaché sur le point de se faire tuer par un prête. Ils commencèrent à se précipiter vers lui, Galavan en profita pour filer, une fois que Gordon sut que Bruce était en sécurité et que le prête avait était tué par Bullock il se précipita à l'appartement de Galavan.

Pénetrant à l'intérieur il le trouva, Regina non loin inconsciente. Gordon sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur lui mais le capitaine Barnes arriva dans la piéce lui ordonnant alors de mettre les mains sur la tête et de respecter la procédure, Galavan devait être arrêté cingla le capitaine, mais il fut assommé ainsi que l'agent qui l'accompagner par le pingouin et ces hommes.

Galavan en profita pour attraper Regina et sortir un couteau qu'il pressa contre sa poitrine.

— Lâchez ce couteau ! _Le menaça Gordon._

— Je le voudrais bien mais le problème est que je n'irais nul part sans elle. _Expliqua t-il en appuyant sur la lame su couteau. _

Une minute plus tard Gordon avait réussi à désarmer Galavan, le pingouin l'avait emmener et il avait porter Regina jusqu'à sa voiture, l'allongeant à l'arrière ils mirent ensuite Galavan dans le coffre et se rendirent jusqu'à la jeter. Là ils le sortirent du coffre maintenant menotté. Gordon le traina jusqu'au bord de l'eau, là le pingouin sortit une bat de Bass Ball et après avoir vider son sac il finit par le frapper d'un coup, puis d'un autre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'homme se torde de douleur et prit pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances.

Regina s'était réveiller et entendait maintenant des cris, sans faire de bruit elle sortit de la voiture se retrouvant maintenant face à cette scène, Galavan était en sang, battu à mort par cet homme qui sembler y prendre du plaisir, quand soudain Jim l'arrêta, s'en était assez ! Il sortit son arme et une balle parti pour aller se loger dans la tête de Galavan. Regina resta là debout dans le froid, la chair de poule recouvrant ses bras nu et sa poitrine ou le sang couler encore légèrement.

Le pingouin resta devant Galavan mais Jim remonta jusqu'à elle.

— Est-ce que ça va ? _Lui demanda t-il platement._

— Oui… _Ne sut t-elle quoi dire tant elle était abasourdi. _

— Mettez ça je vais vous ramener. _Lui dit t-il en mettant sur ces épaules sa propre veste. _

Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à sa voiture et cela dans le plus grand silence, une fois arrivé elle pris place et Gordon pris la direction du manoir.

Il avait serré le volant durant tout le trajet, tant serrer que ses jointures étaient blanches, Réalisait-il ce qu'il venait de faire ? Se demanda Regina. Elle-même était incertaine de son état en cet instant.

Coupant le contact une fois arrivé, il ne descendit pas aussitôt mais se tourna à la place vers elle.

— Souhaitiez-vous qu'il meurt ? _Lui demanda sans émotions Gordon._

— Il as failli tuer Bruce, il a fait tuer des gens donc la réponse est oui inspecteur, cet homme devait être tuer. _Lui avoua t-elle en se surprenant elle-même. _

— Et vous ? Que vous a t-il fait ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement comme si un flash back l'a saisissait et c'était le cas, elle revoyait son corps presser contre le sien, sa bouche…

— Regina ! _La rappela à la réalité Jim en prenant ses mains dans les siennes_. Il est mort ! Il ne vous fera plus rien, mais par ailleurs…

— Je ne dirais rien de ce que j'ai vu. _La coupa t-elle. _Je n'ai de toute manière rien vu.

— Merci. _Soupira t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage._ Nous devrions y aller Alfred et Bruce doivent sûrement s'inquiétez.

— Sans doute oui…inutile de venir avec moi, vous avez sûrement hâte de rentrer. Merci pour tout inspecteur. _Lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa veste._

— Gardez là, vous me la rendrez plus tard et c'est Jim.

— Dans ce cas merci Jim. _Tenta t-elle de lui sourire en sortant de la voiture, le regardant maintenant démarrer et partir dans la nuit. Doucement elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée, poussant la lourde porte elle entra, regardant alors aussitôt Alfred venir vers elle._

— Dieu merci Regina vous allez bien ! _Soupira t-il de soulagement en l'aidant à se rendre au salon. _

— Où est Bruce ?

— À la salle de bain, il vas bien, qui vous as raccompagné ? Où étiez-vous ? _Lui demanda t-il en l'incitant à s'asseoir. _

— C'est l'inspecteur Gordon, mais il devait repartir il s'en excuse mais…

— Je comprends, vous êtes saine et sauve, c'est ce qui importe.

Retirant doucement la veste que l'inspecteur avait drapé sur elle auparavant elle regarda Alfred lui servir une tasse de thé, quand celui-ci se retourna et vit la longue entaille qu'elle avait sur la poitrine.

— Bon sang vous êtes blessée ! _S'exclama t-il en attrapant la trousse de secours qui était poser sur la table basse. _

— Ce n'est rien… _Murmura Regina soudain ailleurs._

— Que c'est t-il passer Regina ? _Demanda doucement Alfred en désinfectant sa plaie._

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même je vais bien, le reste n'as pas d'importance.

Constatant qu'elle était encore sans doute sous le choc et extenué, Alfred ne rajouta rien avant de s'occuper de sa blessure, quand Bruce arriva quelques minutes plus tard il fut plus qu'heureux de constater que Regina allait bien, ils discutèrent un moment puis celle-ci pris la direction de la salle de bain, leur souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit.

**#####**

Il était minuit mais Alfred ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il avait rangé le salon et la cuisine quand il décida à presque 1 heure du matin qu'il était temps d'essayé de dormir un peu. Passant devant la chambre de Regina il entendit des bruits ou plutôt des cris étouffés, hésitant un moment, il entra aussitôt quand ces derniers s'intensifièrent.

— Regina, réveillez-vous, Regina. _La pria t-il en la secouant légèrement._

Celle-ci se réveilla haletante des perles de sueur coulant sur son front, elle agrippa alors la main d'Alfred et se refugia dans les bras de l'homme bouleversé par ce cauchemar ou se souvenir, tant celui-ci avait sembler réel et familier. D'une manière protectrice il l'emmitoufla dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Après quelques minutes il l'a sentit se détendre et sa respiration se stabilisa, puis elle s'était rendormie, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il continua de la tenir serer contre lui, réalisant alors l'impact qu'avait ce geste pour lui et les multiples émotions qu'il impacter à son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment il l'allongea de nouveau doucement et drapa sur elle les couvertures, la regardant alors avec la seule lumière de la lune. Qu'avait put bien lui faire Galavan pour raviver en elle de tels tourments ? Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à cet homme s'il l'avait eu devant lui en cet instant, bon sang il aurait put le tuer c'était une certitude ! Tentant de se calmer lui-même il dégagea délicatement une mèche de son visage et après un dernier regard il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Je publie la quatrième partie, des mentions du passée de Regina y referont surface sans qu'elle ne s'en rappelle. Dans cette histoire Regina à vécue un calvaire lors de son mariage avec Léopold ainsi que dans son enfance.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Un mois plus tard**

Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés depuis la mort de Galavan, l'inspecteur Gordon avait tout d'abord pris la fuite avant que finalement le pingouin se rende au poste de police et avoue avoir tuer Galavan, sa version corroborant avec celle de l'inspecteur Gordon l'affaire fut classer, l'inspecteur fut réintégrer et le pingouin envoyer à Arkam.

Regina quand à elle n'avait parler de cette soirée à personne, ni à Alfred ni à Bruce ni à qui que se soit, elle avait était inconsciente et une fois réveiller elle se trouvait devant le manoir, là était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle n'avait pas non plus parler de ce qui s'était passer lorsqu'elle s'était retrouver seule avec lui, bien que le docteur Tompkins l'y ai demander à plusieurs reprises. Celle-ci venait de temps en temps au manoir afin de discuter avec Bruce et de voir comment il gérer son kidnapping et tout ce qui avait suivie.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'appartement et n'avait pas de nouvelles ni de son affaire ni de Nygma. Elle avait pensé lui rendre visite mais après réflexions avait trouvé ça étrange, tout comme le paquet qu'elle avait reçut hier soir et qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert dû au froncement de sourcils d'Alfred. Elle l'avait mis dans sa chambre se disant qu'elle regarderait ça plus tard, peut-être était-ce enfin des nouvelles de Nygma sur son cas.

Elle était dans le jardin d'hiver quand Alfred se présenta à elle.

— Regina, Le docteur Tompkins viens de finir son entretien avec Bruce, elle aurait aimer vous parler.

Acquiesçant elle l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où se trouvait le docteur Tompkins, après les avoir laisser seules Alfred parti.

— Bonjour Regina, comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien et vous ? Alfred m'as dit que vous vouliez me voir qui a t-il ?

— Je voulais simplement que nous parlions… Il serais grand temps Regina.

— Je vous ait dit à plusieurs reprises il me semble que je ne voulais pas en parler, car d'ailleurs il ne s'est rien passer ! _Rétorqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

— C'est faux et nous le savons toutes les deux, Alfred m'a parlé de vos cauchemars…

— Il n'avait pas à le faire !

— Il s'inquiète pour vous et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

— Est-ce le médecin qui parle ?

— Non l'amie, croyez-moi Regina je peux vous aider.

— Vous ne m'avez pas aidez auparavant, pourquoi le feriez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Écoutez, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais votre dossier, vos analyse de sang ont disparu de mes fichiers, j'ignore comment cela est arriver mais…

— Peu importe. _Nygma était sûrement derrière tout ça pensa Regina, en effet une visite serait une excellente idée. S'asseyant alors en face du docteur Tompkins elle fixa un point au hasard dans la piéce_. Très bien par où dois-je commencer ?

Heureuse qu'elle est enfin décider de se livrer, Lee réfléchit un moment à la meilleure manière de commencer cette conversation. Elle avait dit la vérité à Regina, elle l'a considérait comme une amie. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup à vrai dire, son travail et Jim lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais elle apprécier et s'était prise d'empathie pour Regina aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu au delà de la femme froide, maniéré et sarcastique, elle avait juste vu une femme perdu.

— Parlez-moi de ce soir-là lorsque Galavan est arrivé au manoir.

— Bruce vous en avez déjà parlé alors pourquoi.

— Bruce était inconscient Regina et je veux vous entendre vous.

— Très bien. _Abdiqua t-elle._ Je suis descendu au réez-de-chaussée, j'avais entendu du bruit et je pensais qu'Alfred était rentrer, je n'avais pas de ces nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche de Bruce et j'étais inquiète. Quand je suis descendu j'ai croiser Selina Kyle qui partait, Bruce était ici même, nous avons parler tout les deux un moment jusqu'à ce que du bruit nous forcent à nous arrêter. Galavan est alors entrer, je me suis mise devant Bruce mais il s'est écarté et s'est rendu jusqu'à lui, une minute plus tard Galavan l'avait assommé.

— Et ensuite ?

— Il s'est avancer jusqu'à moi et m'as dis à quelle point il était ravie de me revoir mais déçut quand à la tournure qu'avait pris notre dernier rendez-vous.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Nous, nous sommes embrassées et… Je suis partie.

— Sans raison ?

— Disons que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise voilà tout.

— Très bien. _Décida de poursuivre Lee, ne voulant absolument pas que Regina se ferme à elle_. Que c'est t-il passer après qu'il vous ai dit ça ?

— Il m'as embrasser, j'ai alors voulu tenter de l'assommer avec un vase mais il l'as vu et celui-ci s'est briser, ensuite je ne me souviens plus de rien. Peut-être qu'il m'as assommer, toujours étant que je me suis réveiller à son appartement, sa sœur a soigner ma main et il m'as ensuite emmener dans une chambre afin que je me prépare pour son couronnement. _Ajouta t-elle sarcastiquement. _

— Que c'est t-il passer une fois dans la chambre. _Commença doucement Lee sachant qu'ils arriver maintenant à la partie délicate. _

— Il a sortit une robe de l'armoire, il l'a posé sur le lit et s'est ensuite approché de moi. _Commença t-elle le regard dans le vide. _Il a dégrafer les boutons de mon chemisier, puis ma jupe et il m'as regarder, me disant quelle chance il avait eu de me rencontrer, il a glisser ses mains sur mon corps…et puis il m'as aider à mettre la robe, une fois fait il m'as inciter à me regarder dans le miroir. Il se tenait derrière moi, son corps presser contre le mien, ses mains tenant ferment ma nuque, je lui ai dit que jamais je ne serais son esclave, ni autre chose, il m'as dit que je n'était rien de cela mais sa femme.

— Regina tout va bien ? Nous pouvons faire une pause si vous le souhaitez. _Lui assura gentiment Lee en lui remettant un verre d'eau. _

— C'est inutile tout va bien et j'ai terminer.

— Vraiment ? _Demanda Lee effarée de la manière dont Regina réussissait à contrôler ses émotions. _

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous posez quelque questions.

— Je vous écoute.

— Avez-vous tentez de résister à ses avances ?

— Oui.

— A t-il fait plus que de vous embrasser ?

— Oui.

— As t-il franchie la ligne Regina ?

— Il n'en a pas eu le temps. _Répondit t-elle platement._

— Est-ce lui que vous voyez dans vos cauchemars ?

— Non.

— Qui est-ce ? Et que vous fait t-il ?

— Il est plus âgée bien plus âgée…il vient à moi dans la nuit et je ne peux pas dire non, je ne peux pas l'empêcher, ni crier, c'est mon devoir, cela est une obligation, je ne peux que m'offrir à… Tout cela est absurde ! J'en ai terminé pour cette séance de thérapie. _S'exclama t-elle soudain en se levant et en se rendant jusqu'à la fenêtre. _

— Regina vous possédé un moyen de vous rappelez votre passé, à travers ces cauchemars vous revivez vos souvenirs, vous pouvez choisir des les revivre encore et encore ou alors de les affronter afin de comprendre et d'avancer.

Alfred était devant la porte depuis un moment maintenant, il n'avait pas voulu écouter leur conversation mais cela avait était plus fort que lui. Il voulait l'aider et Regina ne lui parler pas… Désormais il savait et il aurait préférait ne pas savoir. Il aurait voulu ressusciter Galavan et le tuer de sa propre main, il aurait voulu la débarrasser de ses cauchemars, mais le docteur Tompkins n'avait peut-être pas tort. Pénetrant dans la piéce avec un plateau, il se retrouva face au deux femmes.

— Pardonnez-moi j'ai penser qu'une tasse de thé serais bienvenue.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !_ S'exclama Regina en quittant la piéce sans les regarder. _

Alfred voulu protester mais Lee l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Elle a sans doute besoin d'un moment.

— Je n'arrive pas à l'aidé, elle ne me le permets pas.

— Il faut qu'elle se confronte à son passé, elle le revoit chaque nuit, mais elle ne l'analyse pas.

— Avec tout mon respect docteur Tompkins, je suis à son chevet la plupart du temps, la rassurant alors qu'elle se réveille en hurlant, jurant qu'elle sera une bonne petite fille, qu'elle sera une bonne épouse et que désormais elle obéira. Vous voulez qu'elle analyse cela ! Elle a vécue l'enfer, ne pouvez-vous pas simplement lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse dormir sereinement.

— Je pourrais en effet mais ce ne serait pas l'aider et ce que Regina désire c'est savoir qui elle est, elle peux l'apprendre à travers ses cauchemars, mais il faut qu'elle le veuille. Je sais que vous tenez à elle Alfred, mais vous ne serais pas toujours à ces côtés.

— Je le serais ! _Affirma l'homme inconscient de ces propres mots._

— Elle veux son indépendance, elle ne veux pas dépendre de vous ni de qui conque, elle ressent le besoin de découvrir autre chose. Il faut qu'elle le fasse Alfred, ne la gardez pas cloitrer ici, incitez la à sortir.

— Je ne la garde pas cloitrer docteur Tompkins je la protège et pour le moment depuis que Galavan est mort, elle se sent mieux ici.

— Croyez-moi vous ne l'aidez pas… _Lui assura Lee._

30 minutes plus tard après avoir fait ses adieux à Regina la priant de la contacter ou de passer la voir si besoin Lee parti. Regina ignorant alors le regard d'Alfred et ces questions silencieuses, elle monta à l'étage et se prépara, il était grand temps d'aller faire un tour à Gotham.

— Vous sortez ?!_ Lui demanda très surpris Alfred quand il la vit mettre son manteau. _

— Oui j'ai besoin de me rendre en ville, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

— La nuit est en train de tomber, ne souhaitez-vous pas que je vous emmène ?

— Je n'ai peut-être pas encore d'appartement mais j'ai une voiture alors autant m'en servir, je ne rentrerais pas tard. _Lui assura t-elle en sortant._

5 minutes plus tard il entendit le moteur de sa Mercedes se mettre en marche et puis en une fraction de secondes plus rien.

Le trajet avait était extrêmement rapide dû surement au fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, toujours étant qu'elle se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement de Nygma. Frappant quelques coups elle patienta jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la porte, la regardant alors moitié surpris, moitié heureux.

— Regina quel plaisir ! Entrez je vous en prie.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, regardant autour d'elle elle constata que cet appartement reflétait à merveille son propriétaire.

— Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de ma visite mais j'étais dans les environs, j'en ai donc profité. _Cela était faux mais elle ne voulait pas paraître désespérer._

— C'est une bonne chose, vous avez bien fait ! J'ai votre dossier. _Lui dit t-il en fouillant dans un tiroir_. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi, nul ne m'a vu, nul ne m'a entendu, et nul ne m'a aperçut.

— Puis-je ? _Demanda Regina, en indiquant le dossier._

— Bien sur oui, c'est à vous après tout, j'espère que cela vous en apprendra plus sur qui vous êtes.

— Vous n'y avez pas jeté un œil ? _Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil._

— Cela va sans doute vous surprendre mais non je n'en ai rien fait.

Ouvrant le dossier elle commença à parcourir une à une les feuilles qu'il contenait, elle dû bientôt s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

— Regina est-ce que tout va bien ? _S'alarma Ed en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

— J'ai passer des examens plus poussé à l'hôpital… _Commença t-elle à lui expliquer. _

— Oui sans doute c'est la procédure, mais j'imagine que cela était loin d'être agréable.

— J'ai eu un enfant. _Annonça t-elle platement._ Les examens révèlent une grossesse datant de plusieurs années ainsi que… _Ne pu t-elle continuer_. Auriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Comprenant sa détresse et réalisant qu'un verre d'eau fraiche ne lui suffirait pas Ed partit chercher une bouteille de whisky qu'Oswald lui avait fait prendre lorsqu'il séjourner chez lui, après lui en avoir servit une bonne quantité il lui tendit le verre.

D'une traite Regina le bue, se levant ensuite elle se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur la ville.

Ed ne savait trop quoi faire, il suivait ces mouvement, la regarder, tenter de la comprendre et de l'analyser mais il n'y arriver pas. Elle avait se masque impassible qui l'empêcher de voir ses émotions.

— M'en voulez-vous de vous avoir donner ce dossier ? _Se décida t-il à lui demander._

— Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai suffisamment vécue dans l'ignorance, même si c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, il fallait que je sache.

—Vous avez un enfant, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle.

— Quelle genre de mère même avec une amnésie ne se souvient pas de son enfant ?

— Ne soyez pas absurde, vous savez que dans ces cas là tout est oublier même ce que nous chérissions le plus.

— Pourquoi donc des brides de souvenirs atroce me reviennent ?! Et non pas des souvenirs heureux, vous avez la réponse ? _Lui demanda t-elle en se resservant un verre, après son approbation. _

— Je l'ignore, j'ai moi même renoncer à comprendre certaines choses, je me suis accepter tel que je suis.

— Et cela vous convient ?

— Je me sens enfin en vie, donc oui cela me convient, Regina il serait peut-être judicieux de ne pas fouiller dans le passé mais de penser à vous construire un avenir.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase de la bouche de Barbara, c'était étrange de l'entendre a nouveau par un homme soit disant sain d'esprit, « soit disant » elle-même n'était plus très sûr de l'être en cet instant.

— En laissant de côté un enfant ?

— Si c'était le cas ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait passé son temps à vous chercher depuis tout ce temps, il faut que vous tourniez la page.

— Sans doute oui. _Acquiesça t-elle sans grande conviction. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, récupérant au passage le dossier quand Ed se posta devant elle. _

— Vous partez ?

— Oui, merci encore mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de penser à autre chose.

—Écouter vous êtes perturbé, il ne serait pas prudent d'aller sillonner les rues dans cet état.

— Je vous demande pardon !

— Ne voulez-vous pas plutôt restez ici, nous pourrions discuter.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'être materné.

— Ce n'est pas mon intention voyons, il est seulement tard et une femme seule ne devrait pas se balader dans les rues à une heure pareille.

— Très bien ! _Abdiqua t-elle en retirant sa veste, se réservant un verre elle s'assis ensuite_. Ne me dites pas non plus que je ne devrais pas boire.

— Je ne dirais rien, elle n'est pas à moi de toute manière, je l'avais acheté pour un ami.

— Oswald ?

— Vous êtes au courant ?

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait séjourner chez vous et qu'il avait ramener ici l'inspecteur Gordon le soir de…peu importe.

— Le soir de la mort de Galavan ?

— Oui.

— Vous étiez-là quant il à était tuer par… _Marqua t-il un moment d'arrêt._

— Par Oswald, j'était là mais inconsciente.

— Comment en êtes-vous certaine dans ce cas ?

— À quoi jouer vous ?

— Vous savez des choses et vous savait que j'en sais également, pourquoi donc ne pas simplement nous parler ouvertement, je vous ai prouvais ma sincérité.

— Très bien. _Réfléchit un instant Regina._ Que cherchiez-vous lorsque je vous ai rencontrer dans les vestiaires du poste de police ?

Bon sang elle était douée ! Une adversaire de taille, peut-être la meilleure songea Ed.

Sans réfléchir il opta pour la franchise, il ne voulait pas la tuer, oh ça non certainement pas ! Tout dépendrez de sa réaction, même s'il l'imaginer déjà sans mal.

— Je cherchais le corps de ma petite amie, mademoiselle Kringle.

— Le cadavre voulez-vous dire ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer, cette réponse n'était absolument pas celle qu'il avait prévu, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la bouteille de whisky, celle ci n'était pas encore à moitié, Regina n'était donc pas ivre, alors pourquoi cette réaction.

— C'est le cas en effet. _Se décida à répondre Ed._

—Vous avez tuez votre petite amie.

— Oui, mais c'était un accident_. Se justifia t-il._

— Pourquoi ? _Voulu comprendre Regina._

— Son ancien petit ami était violant, un soir alors qu'il rentrer chez elle je l'ai surpris et je l'ai tuer. _Se remémora Nygma avec un sourire._ J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait comprendre que j'avais fait ça pour elle mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle as pris peur, j'ai juste voulu qu'elle m'écoute, mes mains tenaient fermement sa gorge et une seconde plus tard, son corps céder dans mes bras.

— Le regrettez-vous ?

— Non, enfin je veux dire oui ! Elle m'a permis de comprendre qui j'étais voyez-vous.

— Et qui êtes-vous ? Si ce n'est un tueur. _Lui fit t-elle remarquer, entamant son cinquième verre, l'alcool commençant enfin à noyer ses pensés. _

— C'est ainsi que vous me voyez ?

— Vous avez tuez des gens et nous savons tous les deux que vous continuerait.

— Avez-vous peur ?

— De vous ? Non, car après tout si vous décidiez de me tuer maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela changerait, qui s'en soucierait.

— Je ne veux pas vous tuer ! _S'offusqua Nygma._

— Bien !

— Par ailleurs, Hum comptez-vous parler de cette conversation ?

— Croyez-moi si j'avais dû répéter tout ce que j'avais entendu et vu depuis mon arrivée, une poignée de gens se trouverait en ce moment même derrière les barreaux.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

— Je l'ignore… _Réfléchit soudain Regina._ Peut-être que je n'ai pas à juger leurs actes, ni les vôtres d'ailleurs, après tout je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai put faire dans le passé.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. _Affirma t-il._

— Ah oui !? _S'exclama t-elle en finissant son verre._ Ce dossier en atteste ! _Lança t-elle sarcastiquement en l'indiquant. _

Nygma ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'imaginait pas se réveiller un matin sans aucuns souvenirs de son passé, tout cela serait tout bonnement déroutant et effrayant.

Sachant désormais à peut prés ce que contenait le dossier, il aurais préférer ne jamais lui avoir remis, mais il avait promis de l'aider et il ne manquer jamais à sa parole. Ou était-ce elle ? Il aimer cette femme ! Peut-être davantage qu'il n'avait aimer mademoiselle Kringle, mais il ne lui dirait jamais, car il savait pertinement qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, que pour elle il n'était qu'un scientifique étrange, et dés lors un meurtrier. Qu'importe, autant que l'amour non partager faisait mal, il préférait cela à rien… Réalisant soudain qu'il s'était laisser plonger dans ses pensées depuis un moment et que la bouteille de Whisky était maintenant quasi vide, il réalisa alarmer qu'elle ne pourrait repartir avec un telle quantité d'alcool dans le sang.

— Vous devriez rester ici cette nuit, il est tard et vous ne pouvez décemment pas reprendre le volant.

— Insinueriez-vous que je sois ivre Edward. _Susurra t-elle en s'approchant de lui. _

Bon dieu son prénom venant de sa bouche était une sensation électrisante.

— Non pas le moins du monde mais se serait plus prudent, je dormirais sur le canapé.

— Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi, c'est très galant de votre part mais je suis certaine que j'arriverais à rentrer.

— Le trajet est long jusqu'au manoir Wayne.

— Ça ira !_ Lui affirma t-elle en récupérant son manteau et en prenant le dossier. _Merci pour cette soirée en tout cas, se fut, je dirais hum…instructif.

— Regina ce n'est vraiment pas prudent. _Insista t-il._

— Dans ce cas mon chère chevalier servant, pourquoi ne pas m'appelez d'ici 30 minutes, ainsi vous constaterait que je suis rentré saine et sauve.

— Oui faisons cela. _Répondit t-il incertain de la laisser partir. _

Regina s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand Nygma la retint.

— Vous reverrais-je ? _Lui demanda t-il en la regardant._

— J'en suis certaine oui. _Lui répondit t-elle en sortant alors sans se retourner. _

20 minutes plus tard elle arrivait dans la cour du manoir, sortant de la voiture elle constata que celle-ci fumer encore tant elle avait roulé vite.

— Bon sang Regina où étiez-vous ?! Il est 1 heure du matin. _Surgit Alfred l'air contrarier._ Et bon dieu à quelle vitesse avez-vous roulez ?!

L'ignorant Regina passa devant lui quelque peu maladroitement et regagna l'intérieur du manoir. Alfred l'a suivi en protestant tout le long.

Arrivée à l'intérieur elle se rendit au salon, là elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur le canapé et déposa le dossier et son sac sur la table basse. Alfred lui attrapa alors le bras et la retourna face à lui.

— Je me répète Regina où étiez-vous ?

— Vous aimeriez bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez bue ? _Constata Alfred_

— Oui et alors où est le problème ?

— Seigneur, vous auriez pu vous tuez au volant et vous me demander où est le problème !

— Cela ma regarde !

— Pardonnez-moi mais vous vivez ici, par conséquent vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et j'ai le droit d'obtenir de votre part une certaine entente.

— Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne suis sous la responsabilité de personne ! Et je ne vous dois rien si ce n'est ma gratitude pour m'héberger, mais croyez-moi cela ne durera pas, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! _Lui lança t-elle avec un regard meurtrier._

— Cette conversation est inutile vous n'êtes pas vous-même.

— Oh si je le suis ! Je vois même les choses très clairement en cet instant précis.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Je m'en vais ! _S'exclama t-elle en quittant la piéce et en montant à l'étage._

Alfred ne bougeait pas, il était trop abasourdi pour le faire. La sonnerie du téléphone de Regina le ramena à la réalité, hésitant une seconde, il finit par fouiller dans son sac et le prit sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

— Regina heureux de constater que vous êtes bien rentrer.

— Monsieur Nygma. _Reconnut aussitôt Alfred._

— Pourquoi le majordome de Bruce Wayne répond t-il à la place de Regina.

— J'ignore ce que vous lui avez dit mais à l'avenir veiller à vous tenir loin d'elle.

— Croyez-moi je n'ai fait que l'aider. _Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher._

Regardant alors sur la table basse il remarqua le dossier qu'elle avait rapporté. Le prenant il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. Il faisait état d'une grossesse antérieur datée de plusieurs années, elle avait subie des antécédents de violences diverses et variés, des côtes cassée, le poignet, une hémorragie interne, et puis des… Ne put t-il continuait quand il réalisa qu'elle avait était non pas battue mais également violer à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle garder encore à ce jour les cicatrices de ses horreurs.

Laissant tomber le dossier la fureur et la nausée le gagnant il tenta par tous les moyens d'en faire abstraction et monta à l'étage.

Rentrant dans sa chambre il la trouva en train de remplir un sac avec des vêtements, se positionnant derrière elle, il pris ses mains et l'obligea à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait.

— Pardonnez-moi, je regrette d'avoir hurler et de vous avoir donner l'impression que vous n'étiez pas libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaisait. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

— Vous pensez que cela va suffire ? Que je vais simplement acceptez vos excuses et en restez là. _Lui dit t-elle en se retournant, se trouvant désormais à quelque pouce de lui._

— Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Regina, je vous en prie laissez-moi vous aidez.

— Vous ne le pouvez pas, pas plus qu'un autre. _Exhorta t-elle la voix soudain faible, comme si toute la colère qu'elle ressentait s'était évaporé. _

— Il y aura des jours meilleurs, je peux vous l'assurer. _Lui dit-il en prenant doucement ses mains._

— J'ai peur Alfred… _Avoua t-elle soudain en regardant ailleurs, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit faible. _

— C'est normal mais je suis là, je ne partirais pas. _Lui promit t-il en redressant doucement son visage. _

Le regardant quelque secondes elle finit par fondre dans ses bras, Alfred la serra contre lui, tentant de lui transmettre alors toute la sécurité dont elle avait besoin, il la serra encore et encore, heureux et combler de l'avoir en cet instant dans ses bras, bouleverser de prendre conscience que les sentiments qu'il s'était évertué à taire et à masquer sembler de plus en plus fort, se frayant maintenant un chemin jusqu'à son âme, jusqu'à son cœur.

Il lui avait proposer quelques minutes plus tard de s'allonger, il était parti un moment lui chercher de l'eau et de l'aspirine, constatant en remontant ensuite dans sa chambre qu'elle s'était endormi. Il l'avait donc laissé à contre cœur et avait regagnait sa chambre, ses phrases tourbillonnant encore dans son esprit.

**#####**

Le lendemain elle s'était réveiller l'esprit embrumée, elle se rappelait avoir hurler sur Alfred et inversement et se souvenait vaguement avoir finalement perdu ses moyens face à lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû ! Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si faible devant lui et se laisser aller à se court instant de tendresse et de réconfort, elle n'en avait nul besoin. Sortant alors du lit elle constata que le dossier était poser sur sa table de nuit, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Alfred l'avait poser ici, mais surtout il l'avait lu.

Ne la voyait-il déjà pas comme une femme faible et perdue, venait maintenant s'y rajouter un passé de femme battu et violer ! Elle pensa alors à cet enfant, était-il en vie ? Était-il ici à Gotham. Quelle âge avait t-il ? Toutes ces questions l'envahissaient et elle ne possédait aucune réponses.

**Nous savons maintenant que Regina à bien eu un enfant, celui-ci est en effet présent à Gotham. J'espère en tout cas que toute cette histoire n'est pas trop flou et que vous arrivez à vous y retrouvez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **


	5. Chapter 5

**Une autre vie…**

**Note ****: Une nouvelle partie et de nouveaux rebondissements, Regina se rapprochera de certaines personnes et tournera le dos à d'autres. Une relation débutera bientôt également mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et ce n'est pas celle à laquelle vous pensiez. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Les jours passèrent comparables aux autres, Regina avait pris grand soin de mettre une distance entre elle et Alfred, celui-ci l'avait vraisemblablement très mal pris mais d'autres choses avaient occupé son esprit.

Bruce avait retrouvé le tueur de ses parents et il s'était lancé à sa recherche, heureusement l'inspecteur Gordon était arriver à temps, trouvant finalement l'homme mort quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, celui-ci s'était suicider. Un soir elle s'était quant à elle rappeler du paquet qu'il lui avait était adresser des semaines plutôt et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Le faisant elle avait trouver un trousseau de clefs et une note jointe avec une adresse.

_Regina,_

_Barbara m'as parler de vous avant que surgisse cette tragédie et qu'elle tombe dans le coma, elle vous apprécier et m'as demander de vous offrir quelque chose. J'exécute donc sa volonté en vous remettant les clefs de son ancienne appartement, elle tenait à ce que vous y emménagiez. _

_J'ignore les raisons exactes, mais une chose est sûre elle ne l'a pas fait inconsciemment. Je serais prête moi-même à vous aidez si besoin, vous pourrez me trouvez à cette adresse, depuis la mort de mon frére je me suis mise à l'écart c'est mieux ainsi… Je sais que vous trouvez tout cela très étrange et que vous n'en comprendrez pas la logique, mais rappelez-vous que nous sommes à Gotham et que parfois ici la logique est inexistante. _

_Tabitha Galavan_

En effet cette lettre l'avait pour le moins étonnée, elle n'avait rencontré Barbara qu'une seule fois, comment pouvait t-elle décidait de lui faire ce cadeau après une seule rencontre.

Une chose était sûr cepdendant elle n'emménagerait pas là-bas, c'était impenssable et complètement fou, elle n'avait nul besoin de charité de la part d'une femme dont elle ne connaissait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle était une meurtrière. Edward aussi après tout, pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Elle l'avait eu au téléphone il y a quelque jours, il lui avait expliquer être sur une affaire très importante et que par ailleurs le pingouin avait était libérer d'Arkam et l'affaire Galavan rouverte.

Jim Gordon l'en avait lui aussi informer, il était venu la voir un soir afin de s'entretenir avec elle un appel anonyme l'avait dénoncer comme le meurtrier. Regina lui avait alors assurer qu'elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations que de le dénoncer, il lui avait de toute façon répondu qu'il savait pertinement que ce n'était pas elle. Il était parti ensuite et le lendemain elle apprenait qu'il avait incarcéré à black Gate pour meurtre d'un policier toutes les preuves l'accusant. Elle se tromper peut-être mais était quasi certaine qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, quelqu'un avait voulu le faire tomber mais qui…

Cela faisait des jours qu'il était en prison et que Bruce avait quitté le manoir pour vivre en ville avec Selina, voulant ainsi comme il l'avait dit à Alfred mieux comprendre les criminels de Gotham.

**#####**

Elle était au salon toujours en train de rechercher désespérément un appartement décent quand elle reçut un message de Nygma, lui écrivant qu'il désirer la voir, Alfred qui était auprès d'elle avait clairement vu le nom du destinataire mais n'avait rien dit. Cela faisait parti de leur nouvelle relation après tout, il ne lui demandé rien et n'interférait pas dans sa vie, s'en tenant au stricte minimum, mais il ne le supportait plus.

Le lendemain soir cependant elle décida d'aller le voir, peut-être avait t-il une bonne raison de vouloir la voir après tout.

— Vous sortez ? _Lui demanda Alfred en tentant de rester neutre. _

— Oui ne m'attendez pas pour diner.

— Regina, j'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions.

— Pas maintenait Alfred. _Soupira t-elle. _

— Écoutez cela n'est plus possible, je ne peux pas simplement vous regarder mener votre vie en sachant ce que je sais et vous laisser vous mettre en danger.

— Qui a parlé de danger.

— Regina je ne suis pas stupide.

Elle partit sans le laisser terminer. Bon sang, à chaque fois elle faisait ceci ! Partir ou disparaître en pleine conversation, cela le rendait fou.

Elle était maintenant devant l'appartement de Nygma, celui-ci mis plus de temps que prévu à répondre et une fois la porte ouverte elle compris qu'il y avait un problème, un coin de l'appartement était retourner et Edward était amoché.

— Que s'est t-il passer ?

— Regina je dois dire que votre visite ne tombe pas à point nommé. _Souffla t-il comme s'il avait couru un sprint. _

— Je répète que s'est t-il passer ?

— C'est Gordon.

— Quoi ?! _S'exclama t-elle._ Il est sorti de prison ?

— À mon grand désarroi oui, il a réussi je ne sais par quel moyen à s'échapper, mais cela ne fait rien, j'ai encore quelque cartes en main.

— De quoi parlez vous ? Edward qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Marchant frénétiquement dans la pièce, il s'arrêta soudain et se positionna devant elle.

— Je l'ai fait tomber ! Moi dont personne ne se méfier, moi le petit scientifique stupide et blagueur, j'ai réussi !

— C'était vous ! Vous l'avez piégé… _Réalisa Regina._

— C'était moi ! _Sourit ce dernier._

— Pourquoi ?

— Il commencer à fouiller, à poser trop de questions et surtout à s'intéresser de trop prés à ce qui était réellement arriver à mademoiselle kringle, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il me démasque.

— Vous avez passer cet appel.

— Oui, après tout je savais qu'il avait tué Galavan, alors je m'en suis servie.

— Oswald vous l'avez dit, c'est évident.

— Y a t-il un problème ? _Demanda t-il alors percevant son regard sombre._

— C'est un homme bien, il aide les gens, fait ce qui est juste, vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à lui.

— Oh alors cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes que je tue des gens, mais dés l'instant que je touche au petit Jim vous, vous offusquez.

— Vous savez pertinement ou je veux en venir.

— Il a tué aussi des gens et vous, vous inquiétez de son sort, c'est hilarant.

— Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

— Oui c'est cela partez donc à sa recherche, s'il est encore en vie.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je lui ai tirer dessus, il dois être en se moment même entrain de se vider de son sang quelque part.

— Il survivra ! _S'exclama Regina espérant faire enrager Nygma._

Ceci eu l'effet esconté car une seconde plus tard il se tenait presser contre elle ses mains agrippant automatiquement sa gorge.

—Vous êtes enragé car vous savez pertinement que j'ai raison ! _Exhorta Regina alors qu'il commencer à serrer encore et encore sa gorge. _Tuez-moi, vous savais après tout si bien le faire. _Etouffa t-elle._

— Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça_. Réalisa-t-il en relâchant la pression, la faisant alors tousser, il ne la lâcha pas cependant, à la place il l'embrassa par surprise se délectant de cette sensation et s'abreuvant de son odeur, de son toucher, bon sang c'était une drogue. Il la relâcha un moment plus tard et elle le regarda quelque peu surprise. _

— Faites en sorte de vous en sortir si vous le pouvez encore. _Lui conseilla t-elle avant de sortir de chez lui. _

**Manoir Wayne**

Selina et Bruce étaient arrivés il y a des heures maintenant en compagnie de l'inspecteur Gordon blesser et inconscient, Alfred l'avait aussitôt soigner, celui-ci installer sur le canapé du salon. Il l'avait entendu bredouiller des choses mais n'avait rien put en tirer, il avait ensuite sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Alfred avait essayait d'appeler Regina mais était tomber sur son répondeur.

Le lendemain matin il était à la cuisine en train de préparer le petite déjeuner, Selina et Bruce installés a table quand l'inspecteur Gordon fit son apparition.

— Content de vous voir sur pied inspecteur. _Lança Alfred en l'incitant à prendre place à table._

Après un petit signe de tête vers Bruce et Selina celui-ci pris place.

— Qui vous as tiré dessus ? _Demanda Bruce._

— Nygma ! C'était lui, c'était lui depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu, il as voulu me faire tomber… il savait tout. _Se maudit t-il intérieurement. _

— Tout quoi ? _Demanda Bruce._

— Je vous demande pardon ?! _S'exclama Alfred réalisant alors ce que cela voulait dire. _

— Vous avez bien compris, c'est lui qui à montait toute cette machination, il a tué sa petite amie et l'ex de cette dernière aussi.

— Bon sang ! Regina était avec lui.

— Quoi ?! Mais quand ça ?

— Elle est parti quelque heures avant que vous n'arriviez, mon Dieu il faut que je parte.

Ils entendirent à ce moment même le bruit de la porte d'entrée et quelque secondes plus tard Regina entra dans la piéce, celle-ci retira son manteau qu'elle posa sur une chaise.

— Dieu merci Regina vous allez bien ! Nous venions d'imaginer le pire.

— C'est le cas je suis ici.

— Où étiez-vous. _Lui demanda Gordon._

Alfred remarqua soudain les traces bleues sur son coup, venant jusqu'à elle, il posa ses doigts dessus.

— Est-ce lui qui vous a fait ça ?! _Demanda furieux Alfred._

— Je vais bien ! _Rétorqua Regina en s'écartant._

— Hum pourriez-vous nous laissés un moment, il faut que je parle à Regina. _S'exclama Gordon en direction d'Alfred de Bruce et de Selina., Ces deux derniers quittèrent la piéce mais Alfred ne bougea pas d'un pouce._ S'il vous plait. _Le pria Jim._

Il finit par abdiquer n'aimant guère tout ce qui se passer là.

Difficilement Gordon se leva et fit son chemin jusqu'à Regina.

— Il n'est pas votre ami…_Commença t-il._

— Il est le seul à m'avoir véritablement aider. _Lui fit remarquer Regina._

— Je vois, alors c'est lui qui a fait les analyses et voler votre dossier médicale. Je pensais pourtant que nous étions honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

— Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

— Ah non ? Et cela ? _Lui demanda Jim en indiquant les traces dans son cou._

— Disons qu'il a perdu son sang froid un moment.

— Regina c'est un meurtrier ! Pourquoi diable vous obstinez vous à le défendre.

— Il se cherche voilà tout.

— Ah oui et combien de morts il y aura jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve. Je ne sais par quoi vous êtes passez, mais ce que vous faites n'est pas la bonne solution, il ne peux pas vous aidez ! Cessez donc de le voir.

— Sinon quoi ? _Le menaça t-elle._

— Regina vous n'êtes pas cette personne.

— Vous ne savez pas qui je suis alors arrêter de m'analyser.

Elle commença à tourner les talons quand il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna d'un geste face à lui.

— Il sera arrêter avant la fin de la journée. _L'informa Gordon._

— Je le sais.

— Alors aidez-moi.

— Vous voulez que je le trahisse, que je vous dise ce qu'il a prévue de faire.

— Au fond de vous, vous savez qu'il est un danger pour cette ville, alors je vous en prie aidez-moi.

— Je ne sais rien_. S'écarta t-elle soudain. Elle se retourna cependant une fois arriver devant la porte._ Mais peut-être qu'il voudrait simplement retourner là où il a enterrer les preuves, je vous conseille de vous couvrir inspecteur, il fait froid en forêt. _Lui lança t-elle avant de sortir de la piéce. _

**Une semaine plus tard**

Regina était partit du manoir il y a quelques jours sans trop savoir où aller, depuis que Nygma avait était arrêté et placer à Arkam elle se sentait perdu, elle l'avait trahi ! De plus Bruce était toujours sur la piste du tueur de ses parents et cela la rendait malade de voir à quel point ce jeune garçon aimer ses parents pour se donner ainsi corps et âme dans la résolution de leur affaire. Le sien n'en faisait pas autant, le sien la détestait peut-être…

Jim Gordon avait quand à lui abandonner l'uniforme, elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis ce jour-là au manoir. Par curiosité ou par pure folie elle était venue ici, dans l'appartement de Barbara, il y aurait des travaux et de la décoration afin qu'il soit à son goût mais elle se sentait bien ici. Pensait-elle après quelques jours passer dans l'appartement.

L'ouverture de la porte la fit soudain se mettre sur ses gardes.

— Je suis ravie de constaté que vous avez emménagé. _Surgit la voix de Barbara. _

— Vous étiez dans le coma…

— Eh bien je n'y suis plus.

— Je n'ai pas emménagé ici.

— Alors que faites-vous là ?

— J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul. _L'informa t-elle._

— Hum je vois. _Dit Barbara en passant ses doigts sur un meuble laissant alors une trainée de poussière. _

— Il faudrait faire le ménage.

— Et des travaux. _Lui fit remarquer Regina._

— Peut-être.

— Je n'aime pas la décoration.

— Et bien vous la changerez.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord

— Vous n'avez pas non plus dit que vous étiez contre. _Lui fit remarquer Barbara en se positionnant face à elle. _

— Pourquoi m'offrir cet appartement ?

— Ne puis-je pas faire de cadeaux à mes amis ?

— Nous ne sommes pas amis.

— Ah non ?

— Vous êtes différente. _Remarqua soudain Regina._

— En bien j'espère.

— Écouter je vous remercie, mais il faut que je réfléchisse.

— Prenez tout votre temps, mais je ne me tromperais pas en disant qu'il serait grand temps de quitter le manoir Wayne et de commencer enfin votre vie.

— Quelle vie… _Murmura Regina._

— Celle que vous vous choisirez. _Clôtura Barbara en déposant sur la table un sac et en partant ensuite_. C'est pour la cremaiérre, j'espère bien sûr être invitée lorsqu'elle aura lieu.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Regina avait pris sa décision, elle emménagerait dans l'ex appartement de Barbara, les travaux avaient débutés et elle avait informer Alfred et Bruce de son départ prochain, tout deux en avaient semblés profondément attrister même si Alfred avait tenter de le cacher. Ses relations avec ce dernier étaient quelque peu revenue à la normale.

Regina avait décidé d'oublier et Alfred n'avait pas de nouveau mentionné Nygma, même si elle savait dés lors que Gordon et Bruce étaient au courant de son passé et de sa grossesse.

Ils étaient rassemblés tous les trois au salon quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle Galavan était en vie ! Il se balader en ville parer d'un costume, se prenant pour un tueur sanguinaire du nom d'Arzel. Ils avaient tous étaient sous le choc, cela sembler raviver des souvenirs…

Alfred leur avaient aussitôt dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais qu'il vaudrait mieux par prudence quitter la ville quelque temps, Bruce s'y était opposer et Regina aussi. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée.

**#####**

Le lendemain au soir Gordon avait appeler Alfred affolé lui expliquant que Galavan s'était rappeler qui il était et surtout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant de mourir, à savoir tuer Bruce Wayne. Il avait raccrocher mais c'était trop tard Galavan se tenait là dans le salon face à eux trois.

— Bruce ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Alfred voulu aussitôt se précipitait devant lui afin de le protéger mais Galavan l'envoya voler dans la piéce.

— Comment êtes-vous en vie ? _Lui demanda Bruce ayant dés lors sa propre théorie._

— Oh une histoire passionnante je dois dire, mais… _Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Regina. Faisant son chemin jusqu'à elle, il la saisit par la taille et l'approcha de lui._ Je me rappelle…Regina ! Vous m'étiez promise, vous m'étiez destiné, hélas la vie nous a séparés, mais je suis là maintenant.

— Eloignez vous d'elle ! _Tenta Bruce._

— Faites ce qu'il dit Galavan ! _Surgit soudain la voix de Gordon._

— C'est étrange, cette situation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. _Tenta de se remémorer Galavan. _Une idée Regina ? _Lui demanda t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. C'est alors qu'Alfred qui s'était réveillé lui donna un grand coup de chandelier, ceci le déstabilisa un instant et ils en profitèrent aussitôt pour sortir du manoir. _

Arrivés au portail ils s'arrêtèrent un court instant, c'est à ce moment précis que Galavan ressurgit devant eux. Gordon lui tira plusieurs balles dans la poitrine mais en vain. C'est alors qu'Oswald surgit de derrière eux leur stipulant que les balles n'avaient aucuns effets sur lui, il leur demanda ensuite de reculer et il appela Butch, celui-ci armer d'un lance rocket tira sur Galavan le faisant exploser. Ils partirent ensuite, le pingouin semble t-il satisfait.

— Vous allez bien ? _Demanda Alfred à Bruce et Regina._

Bruce Hocha la tête quand à Regina elle regardait le corps en milles morceaux et calciné de Galavan.

— Je vais y aller. _Déclara t-elle platement._

— Pourquoi ne pas rester au manoir cette nuit. _Proposa Alfred._

— Merci, mais je préfère rentrer. _Leur adressa Regina._

Alfred adressa alors à Gordon une demande silencieuse que celui-ci comprit.

— Laissez-moi vous ramenez dans ce cas. _Lui proposa Gordon._

— Très bien inspecteur. _Lui lança t-elle avec un faux sourire._

Déconcerté de son comportement Gordon salua Alfred et Bruce et accompagna Regina jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans Gotham, une pluie battante s'y était abattue. Gordon s'arrêta soudain prés du vieux pont.

— Puis-je avoir votre adresse. _Lui demanda Jim._

— Allez à l'ancienne appartement de Barbara Kean.

— Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? _La regarda Jim._

— Non inspecteur c'est là que je vie et que je vivrais définitivement une fois que les travaux seront terminés.

— Comment avez-vous eu cet appartement ?

— Elle me l'a proposé.

— Qui ? Barbara ? Vous la connaissez ?

— Oui.

— Depuis quand ? Et bon sang ! Quand comptiez-vous me le dire.

— J'ignorais que je devais vous rendre des comptes sur qui je voyais.

— Oui, quand il s'agit de cette femme.

— Car c'est votre ex ou car c'est une meurtrière ?

— Vous savez parfaitement ou je veux en venir, ne jouez pas sur les mots !

— Eh bien je suis désoler dans ce cas inspecteur d'avoir perturber votre équilibre. _Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement. _

— Écoutez moi bien Regina, je ne suis pas Alfred et je ne suis pas Nygma non plus, je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher votre vie et ne rien faire.

— Depuis quand ce que je fais de ma vie vous intéresse ?

— Je vous ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

— Il y a longtemps que celle-ci a était oublié. _Lui assura t-elle en sortant de la voiture. _

_Jim sortit à son tour et la rattrapa. _

— Que pensez-vous faire ?

— Menez ma vie comme je l'entends ! _Hurla t-elle, la pluie battant à tout rompre autour d'eux. _

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! _Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant, mais aussitôt il la rattrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui, la regardant au fond des yeux, il l'embrassa soudain. Des secondes passèrent, ils étaient trempés, ils avaient froid mais ils ne sentaient rien, serrer l'un contre l'autre, elle retourna le baiser et il l'intensifia. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Une autre vie…**

**Note : ****Je poste la sixième partie. J'essaye toujours de suivre la chronologie des épisodes en y intégrant Regina.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés depuis des semaines, elle avait appris récemment l'évasion de tous les cobayes d'Indian Hill des monstres crées par Hugo Strange, l'homme responsable de la mort des parents de Bruce. Ces derniers étaient dés lors dans la nature et le pire était à envisager. Elle n'avait pas revue Jim depuis se fameux soir, ni Alfred, ni Bruce d'ailleurs… Elle s'était définitivement installer chez elle, Barbara était venu un soir lui rendre visite et elles avaient discuter en buvant du vin, elle commençait peu a peu à apprécier la femme.

**Sept mois plus tard**

Tout avait changer, tout d'abord elle n'avait vu que très peut Alfred et Bruce au court des sept derniers mois, en raison du fait qu'il avaient quittés Gotham pendant des semaines et qu'ils semblés très occuper.

Elle avait entamé avec L'inspecteur Gordon une relation assez étrange, ils se voyaient de temps en temps ou plutôt il s'arrangé toujours pour être là où elle se trouvait et essayer à chaque fois d'avoir une discussion avec elle, mais elle l'évitait constamment, ne tenant pas à aller plus loin. Cette idée lui faisait peur, elle préférait donc en rester là et avait cessez dernièrement de répondre à ses appels. Il avait après tout autre chose à faire l'évasion des monstres de Strenge et la campagne d'Oswald au poste de maire lui prenait énormément de temps. En parallèle Barbara et Tabitha avaient ouvert un Club en ville, elle y aller de temps en temps et entretenait avec toutes deux d'excellentes relations, même si elle se rendait bien compte maintenant que Barbara en aurait souhaiter davantage.

**#####**

C'était samedi soir et elle ne comptait pas rester seule. Mettant une robe noire assez courte et une paire d'escarpin elle attacha ses cheveux et attrapa un blouson et une pochette et se dirigea vers le club de Barbara.

Une fois arrivée elle remarqua que celui-ci était bondé, se rendant au bar elle commanda un verre.

— Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! _S'exclama Barbara en venant vers elle._

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai donc pensé qu'un petit tour ici serait agréable.

— Tu as bien fait ! _Sourit Barbara_ _en lui remettant non pas ce qu'elle avait commandé, mais un cocktail. _

— Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

— Eh bien pas grand chose je dirais, Oswald se présente à la mairie. Ah oui ! À se sujet, il voudrais te voir demain chez lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je lui ai dit que tu t'y connaissais dans tout ça, enfin la campagne électorale, tout ce truc de politiciens.

— Barbara je n'y connais absolument rien voyons.

— C'est faux, tu l'as juste oublier c'est tout. D'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles concernant…?

— Non. _La coupa Regina._ Je préfère me dire que je ne l'ai pas eu. Peu importe j'irais voir Oswald demain, mais se soir je veux simplement profiter. _Lui assura t-elle en buvant son verre et en se dirigeant vers la piste. _

Barbara la regarda pendant de longues minutes quand elle vit un homme s'approcher d'elle un peu trop prés, instinctivement elle gagna la piste.

— Mon mignon pourrais-tu aller charmer d'autres demoiselles ! Celle-ci est prise ! _Lui sourit faussement Barbara, le ton ne laissant place à aucunes objections._

— Que-ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda Regina._

— Je marque mon territoire.

— Je ne suis pas à toi Barbara.

— Non pas encore, mais en attendant tu ne sera à personne.

— Tabitha m'as dit comment tu étais, je t'en prie n'agit pas ainsi. _La prévint t-elle._

— Elle en fait toujours trop, je suis un peu jalouse et possessive voilà tout.

La soirée continua et Barbara la laissa quand elle vit Gordon entrer dans le Club. Regina ne l'ayant pas remarquer.

— Jim, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici se soir.

— Je venais te remercier pour les infos que tu m'as données, elles étaient justes.

— Oh pas de quoi mon cher Jim, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

Celui-ci parcouru alors des yeux la foule quand il la vit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

— Alors c'est dont pour ça que tu es venu, Regina !

— Elle vient souvent ici ?

— Assez oui et je dois dire que c'est un réel bonheur de l'avoir. _Lui assura Barbara avec un grand sourire. _

— Ne joue pas avec elle Barbara ! _La mise en Garde Jim._

— Qui as parlez de jouer ? Hum. Elle n'est pas prête de toute manière, mais ce jour finira bien par arriver et je serais là.

— Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver !_ Lui assura t-il en allant à la rencontre de Regina._

— Tu ne seras pas toujours présent ! _Cria Barbara afin qu'il l'entende._

La saisissant par le bras Gordon la pria de sortir du club, ils firent donc leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Jim et il pris la route de l'appartement de Regina.

Tenant à avoir cette discussion maintenant, il l'a suivit une fois arrivé.

Une fois dans l'appartement Regina posa négligemment son blouson sur une chaise, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et servi un whisky à Jim et à elle-même et gagna le salon.

— J'ignorais que tu fréquenter ce club. _Commença Jim l'air profondément contrarié._

— C'est le cas et alors ? _Lui demanda t-elle en lui remettant son verre, restant debout face à lui elle pris une gorgée du sien ne lâchant pas son regard. _

— Je t'avais demandé de rester loin d'elle et tu ne m'as pas écouté.

— Je n'aime pas que l'ont me disent quoi faire.

— C'est pour ta sécurité !

— Elle ne me fera jamais de mal et puis depuis quand au juste, te préoccupe tu de ma sécurité ?

— Je m'en suis toujours préoccupé !

— Un conseil James, préoccupe toi plutôt de cette journaliste et laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

— Comment es-tu au courant ? _Lui demanda t-il surpris._

— Je t'assure que ce n'est pas très galant d'harceler et de séduire une femme et à côté de cela de coucher avec une autre. _Lui affirma t-elle en buvant une longue gorgé de son verre._

— Elle ne compte pas.

— Ah non, elle te sert simplement à oublier Lee c'est ça hum ? Sache que je ne suis ni une remplaçante, ni une distraction.

— Ne réagit pas comme ça, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que tu es pour moi.

— Ah non ? Et comment au juste devrait-je réagir ? Car honnêtement de nous deux qui est le plus perdu.

N'en pouvant plus Jim termina d'une traite son verre et attrapa Regina par la nuque, l'embrassant, il la plaqua sur le mur le plus proche. Là il continua de l'embrassai, quant il sentit qu'elle se laisser faire, mais tentait de dominer. Sa main vint alors se poser sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il la remonte vers son entre jambe, il l'as sentit résister encore une fois mais continua de l'embrasser dans la nuque, puis dans le cou. Elle en fit autant, retirant sa chemise et sa veste, elle agrippa la peau nu de son dos et le sentit frémir sous elle. Jim perdit à ce moment là toute raison et arracha sa robe, une fois fait il l'a hissa sur lui et épingla ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle retira sa boucle de ceinture puis ouvrit sa bringette et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre il s'immergea en elle avec un mélange de force et de douceur.

Cela dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils basculent à terre sur le tapis, là Regina repris le dessus et se positionna au dessus de lui, exerçant de longs vas et vient. Les gémissements et les cris emplirent bientôt la piéce et c'est des heures plus tard après avoir finalement trouver la force de monter dans la chambre qu'ils s'endormirent.

Quand Jim se réveilla le lendemain il constata déçut que Regina n'était plus dans le lit, se levant il parti à la salle de bain prit une douche et s'habilla, du moins son caleçon et son pantalon, car sa chemise devait être rester en bas. Descendant l'escalier il tomba sur Selina Kyle une fois arrivé dans la cuisine. Celle-ci le regarder amusée.

— Est-ce cela que vous cherchez ? _Lui demanda t-elle en indiquant sa chemise poser sur le comptoir._

— Hum…oui merci. Que fais tu ici ?

— Je pourrais vous posez la même question. _Rit celle-ci._

— Oublie ça… _Soupira t-il._

— J'aime bien Regina et elle me laisse venir ici quand je le souhaite, j'ignorais cependant que vous et elle… N'étiez vous pas avec Valérie Vale ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Hum, Ah ! Au faite elle m'as dis de vous dire qu'elle était à un rendez-vous et qu'elle s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu rester. Mais il y a du café et des croissant. _Lui fit part Selina en mangeant celui qu'elle avait dans la main. _

— Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

— Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire, je n'en sais rien. _Clarifia Selina en quittant la piéce._

Bon sang, Selina et Regina avaient se même point commun de quitter la piéce ou de partir en pleine discussion.

**Domicile d'Oswald au même moment**

Elle venait de garer sa voiture dans la cour incertaine quand à la suite. Elle sortit cependant un moment plus tard et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Après avoir sonner elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'un homme chauve ouvre la porte.

— Je suis ici pour voir Oswald. Regina Mills. _S'annonça t-elle._

L'homme ne bougeait pas, il sembler même avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

— Je suis attendu. _Lui dit-elle alors dans l'unique but de le sortir de sa léthargie. _

— Pardonnez-moi, une légère absence. _Se justifia t-il._ Je suis Victor Zsasz, Le bras armé de monsieur Cobblepot.

— Je vois. _Rétorqua Regina en le suivant à l'intérieur._

En pénetrant dans la salle elle constata que celle-ci avait était transformée en un véritable QG de campagne.

— Regina ! Je vois que Barbara vous a transmis mon message, heureux que vous soyez venu. _S'exclama Oswald en venant jusqu'à elle._

— C'est le cas, bien que je ne voie vraiment pas en quoi je pourrais vous aidez.

— Moi je sais. _Lui affirma Oswald_. Écoutez j'ai quelques coups de téléphones à passer, mais je serais à vous dans un moment en attendant je vous laisse avec Ed.

— Quoi ?! _S'exclama Regina._ Il s'est échappé d'Arkam ?

— Non j'ai étais libéré ! _Surgit la voix de celui-ci._ Si madame veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre. _L'incita t-il._

Incertaine que c'était une bonne chose et que la meilleure aurait était en cet instant de fuir cet endroit, Regina le suivit malgré tout jusqu'à une piéce situé plus loin dans la maison. Une fois entrer il referma la porte et se retourna au bout de quelque secondes face à elle.

— Tu sais Regina s'il y a bien une chose qui me caractérise c'est que je n'oublie jamais rien ! _Lança t-il en venant vers elle, elle recula quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était coller au mur et que Nygma se tenait devant elle. _

— Je vois. _Tenta t-elle._ Alors tu as quelques rancunes c'est ça ?

— Des rancunes ?! Bon sang oui, tu as souffler l'idée de ce que j'aller faire à Gordon ce soir-là.

— Il l'aurait compris par lui-même.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! _Lui demanda t-il son visage maintenant très proche du sien._

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il te trouverait.

— Tu mens ! Tu es loin d'être stupide Regina bien au contraire, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais et ce que tu disais, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?!

— Ça suffit, j'imagine que vous êtes tout les deux très heureux de vous revoir mais les réjouissances attendront. _Les interrompit la voix d'Oswald. _

— Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. _Lui murmura Ed avant de s'écarter._

— Bien, que voulez-vous exactement ?

— Je suis doué en communication, ou plutôt en démonstration de force je dois dire, mais concernant la politique je n'y connais à vrai dire pas grand chose. Ed, ici présent s'est occupé des sondages et de la publicité mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer mes affaires et surtout mes arrières.

— Au risque de me répéter je ne fais pas de politique.

— Tu n'as certes plus ta mémoire mais tu possède toujours tes facultés Regina. _Lui assura Ed. _

— Pourquoi j'accepterais ?

— Car en étant à mes côtés vous pourriez avoir accès à une multitude d'informations, aussi bien sur la bourgeoisie de Gotham que sur ces criminels, vous pourriez passez au crible cette ville et surtout pourriez peut-être en apprendre davantage sur vous.

— Vous misez donc sur mon désespoir ? J'ai appris à vivre malgré cela.

— Oui, mais cela te ronge et tant que tu ne saura pas qui sont les personnes de ton passé tu ne pourra pas réellement te reconstruire_. Lui assura Ed._

— Merci monsieur le thérapeute.

— Chamaillez-vous autant qu'ils vous plaira mais Regina je veux que vous travailler non pas pour moi, mais avec moi et je vous assure que les avantages seront nombreux. _Lui adressa t-il avant de sortir. _

— Écoute je remets notre discussion à plus tard et je vais te parler sérieusement, accepte ! Tu n'as rien a perdre mais tout à gagner.

— Rien à perdre !? Tu plaisante, sinon ma raison, mon honneur, c'est un criminel !

— Dit la femme qui est ami avec Barbara Kean et Tabitha Galavan.

— C'est diffèrent.

— Non ça ne l'est pas, tu me l'as dit un jour toi-même.

Elle avait finalement accepter de faire un essaie, elle s'était donc avec Ed pencher sur le programme qu'avait prévu Oswald tout l'après-midi. Elle l'avait remanier ajuster, y avait apporter des modifications, Ed l'a regardant enjoué, il avait vu juste elle était faite pour cela, c'était une femme de pouvoir, il l'avait sut dés le premier jour.

Oswald avait était enthousiasme de son travail, s'il gagner les élections elle obtiendrait une place de premier choix, il lui en fit la promesse.

Elle était parti en fin de journée, sur la route elle avait eu Jim au téléphone, celui-ci avait eu des soucis et pas des moindres avec un dénommé Tech qui s'était d'ailleurs produit dans le club de Barbara, il avait kidnapper des agents de police et avait monté dans un entrepôt un mini parc d'attraction, une fois sur place il avait fait tuer les policiers, tout cela sous hypnose et sa jeune sœur Alice était morte s'empalant sur un pique. Après ça il s'était échapper, un fou de plus cavalant dans Gotham. Avait-elle pensé. Cette histoire l'avait déranger cependant, ou plutôt les noms de ses gens et leurs personnalités, il y avait comme un rappelle en eux c'était étrange… Elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder et rentra chez elle.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'était officiel, Oswald était le nouveau maire de Gotham et cela le plus honnêtement qui soit, en effet après avoir appris que Butch verser des pots de vins aux électeurs afin qu'il votent pour Oswald, Nygma avait récupérer tout l'argent, Oswald en avait était furieux avant de constater que malgré cela il avait était élu. Les citoyens de Gotham le voulaient vraiment comme maire. Il pardonna donc à Nygma et le nomma comme chef de cabinet, quand à Regina à son plus grand effarement elle fut nommé adjointe au maire, aussitôt que la nouvelle avait était médiatiser elle avait reçut une dizaine de messages de la part de Jim, mais elle n'avait pas répondu ne doutant pas que celui-ci était furieux à cet instant.

La célébration d'Oswald avait lieu se soir, elle était bien entendu conviée, cela se passer au club de Barbara. Optant pour une robe noir manche longue, échancré jusqu'au bas des reins avec de la dentelle elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et mis des boucles d'oreilles pendante, c'était une soirée importante après tout autant faire bonne impression, après s'être maquiller et avoir mis une paire de talon haut elle partit en direction du club.

Beaucoup de monde était présent lorsqu'elle arriva, se frayant un chemin elle vit Barbara qui lui fit un signe, la priant de la rejoindre.

— Félicitation Madame l'adjointe au maire ! _Lui dit Barbara en lui remettant un verre et en l'incitant ensuite à trinquer avec elle. _

— Tout cela est insensé.

— Ca l'est toujours, mais peu importe tu fait partie des gens importants désormais, alors sourit et sois heureuse ! Moi je le suis pour toi. _Lui assura Barbara en passant une main sur les hanches de Regina._ J'aime beaucoup ! Tu es magnifique ! _Constata t-elle en admirant sa tenue._

— Je me devais d'être présentable. _Rétorqua t-elle mal à l'aise._

— Tu es là ! _Arriva Ed._ Je t'en prie Barbara ne la garde pas pour toi toute la soirée, il faut que les gens la voient.

— Je ne suis pas un trophée. _Lui fit remarquer Regina_. Et la vraie star est là. _Indiqua t-elle Oswald au loin qui était en train de parler avec…Oh mon dieu Bruce et Alfred. Ils étaient ici. _

_Suivant tout deux son regard ils comprirent ce qui l'avait interrompue. _

— C'est Bruce Wayne tu sais, il se devait d'être là, ne serait-ce que pour l'image. _Lui assura Barbara._

— Je sais, oui.

— Et si nous allions les saluer. _Leur proposa Ed._

— Je te rejoins, je fini juste mon verre. _Lui assura Regina._

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui cela fait juste des mois que je les ai vu.

— Et alors ? Ou est le problème, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la mère de ce gamin ou que tu étais sorti avec le majordome.

— En effet.

Plus loin Bruce et Alfred discutaient avec le nouveau maire quant Nygma s'approcha d'eux.

— Bruce, Alfred quel plaisir de vous voir. _S'annonça t-il._

— Monsieur Nygma une permission vous a était accordée. _Lança Alfred sarcastiquement._

— Eh bien non, je suis libre et tout ceci agrémentée d'un certificat attestant de ma sérénité mental. _S'exclama t-il._

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez lorsque vous avez enfermé dans cette piéce Bruce et monsieur fox ! _Lui rappela Alfred le regard noir. _

— Nous n'allons tout de même pas revenir sur le passé, c'est une soirée de fête alors amusons nous. _Les interrompit Oswald._

— Monsieur le maire à raison, cela pourrait ternir son image. _Acquiesça Bruce._

— Parfait dans ce cas je vous laisse, j'ai des mains à serrer. _Plaisanta t-il en s'éloignant. _

Le regardant partir Nygma se tourna vers Alfred, Bruce venait de voir Selina et était parti à sa rencontre.

— N'avez-vous pas encore vu notre nouvelle adjointe. _Lança t-il avec un franc sourire. _

— J'ignore comment vous l'avez embarquez dans cette mascarade mais je vais vous donnez un conseil…

— Non ! _Le coupa t-il. _Vous n'en ferez rien. Car regardez là. _L'incita Ed, ce qu'Alfred fit, et il vit alors à quelle point elle paraissait plus belle et surtout à quelle point elle lui avait manquer. _Elle est heureuse, elle se sens bien et épanouie, voulez-vous vraiment tout gâcher ?

— Sa place n'est pas entouré d'une bande criminels !

— Elle ne nous voie pas ainsi, elle ne me voie pas ainsi. _Lui sourit énigmatiquement Ed._

— Restez loin d'elle ! _Le menaça Alfred._

— Sinon quoi ?

— Je vous tuerais !

— Nul ne laissera ça arriver et croyez-moi si vous le faisiez, elle ne vous le pardonnerait jamais, je suis son ami après tout.

— C'est faux ! Vous, vous berner d'illusions.

Regina les regardait discutés vivement depuis quelques minutes et voyait très clairement que leur conversation était agitée. Décidant d'y mettre un terme avant que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse une chose stupide elle les rejoignit, prenant une grande inspiration avant ça.

— Tout va bien ? _Leur demanda t-elle._

— Regina ! _Lui sourit Alfred, oubliant alors cette conversation, oubliant tout le reste en se retrouvant de nouveau face à elle. _

— Nous discutions simplement du bon vieux temps n'est-ce pas Alfred ? _Lui assura Ed._

— C'est cela oui. _Acquiesça Alfred._

Zsasz appela au loin Ed, celui-ci après s'être excuser faussement auprès d'Alfred et avoir assurer à Regina une main exerçant une pression sur le bas de son dos qu'il revenait vite, parti sous le regard noir du majordome.

— Je vois que votre cercle d'amis c'est élargi, Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, le pingouin, sans oublier ce psychopathe. C'est une belle équipe que vous avez-là.

—Voulez-vraiment partir là dessus après tout ce temps. _Lui reprocha Regina l'air blesser._

Réalisant qu'en effet Alfred s'y était très mal pris il s'excusa.

— Nous avons eu pas mal de choses à faire avec Bruce. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais cela fait partie des raisons, et puis sachez que je vous ai appelez, mais j'ai finalement arrêter quand je tombais à chaque fois sur votre répondeur. Et Jim Gordon m'a assuré que vous alliez bien, alors je me suis fais une raison, tout comme j'essaye de m'en faire une aujourd'hui face au nouvel emploie que vous occupez.

— Cela n'était pas prévu.

— Vous auriez put refuser, quelles moyens de persuasions ont t-ils donc trouver ?

— Cela est mon affaire Alfred.

— Je vois, alors c'est ainsi désormais, vous me tenez à l'écart de votre vie ?

— Non c'est juste que…écoutez je ne l'ai pas fait pour Oswald, ni pour Nygma, je l'ai fait pour moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses et en étant à leur côtés je pourrais le faire.

— Réalisez-vous donc que vous avez choisie la pire des options, que vous mettez votre vie en danger ?

— J'en suis parfaitement consciente.

— J'en doute Regina, vous pourriez fuir ces gens, les ignorer et me laissez moi et Gordon vous aidez, au lieu de cela vous foncer tête baisser vers ces criminels.

— Je sais ce que je fais !

— Vous avez encore la possibilité de tout arrêter maintenant, oubliez tout cela, revenez au manoir avec moi et Bruce. Laissez-moi vous aidez à rechercher votre enfant. _Lui proposa t-il sincèrement en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, laissant alors transparaitre clairement les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. _

— Ma place est ici Alfred ! _Lui assura t-elle en détachant sa main._ Et concernant cet enfant, il n'existe pas !

— Ne faites pas ça je vous en prie, ne me repoussez pas…

— Regina quel plaisir de vous revoir ! _Surgit Bruce à leurs côtés._

Tentant de remettre un masque impassible Alfred s'écarta de Regina.

— C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Bruce, je disais justement à Alfred à quel point le temps avait passé depuis que nous, nous étions vu la dernière fois.

— En effet oui… Oh j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas venir diner au manoir cette semaine, nous pourrions rattraper le temps perdu.

— Eh bien…je ne sais pas tout dépendra de mon emploie du temps.

— Cela nous ferais extrêmement plaisir, n'est-ce pas Alfred ? _Demanda Bruce inconscient de la tourmente de son majordome. _

— En effet oui. _Répondit L'homme._

— Dans ce cas je vous tiendrais au courant.

— Désolé de vous interrompre mais cette jeune dame est requise ailleurs, Bruce, Alfred. _Les salua Barbara. _

— Mademoiselle Kean. _Les saluèrent à leur tour ces derniers._

Après un signe de tête en direction de Bruce et un regard explicite à Alfred elle parti en compagnie de Barbara.

La soirée suivit son cours, Bruce et Alfred quittèrent la fête un peu plus tard, jusqu'à ce que les choses ne se corsent. Le commanditaire des agressions contre le maire et le chef du gang des Reed Hood fut démasquer, celui-ci n'étant autre que Butch, quand à Ed il fut blesser mais tout cela était prévu, il avait orchestrer cette tirade et piéger Butch afin d'obtenir davantage de confiance de la part d'Oswald.

Barbara était ivre, s'amusant clairement de toute cette mascarade et Tabitha était parti sauver Butch. Elle était désormais avec elle et quelques personnes encore présente, ainsi qu'Oswald qui était au côté de Nygma qui se faisait soigner.

— Quelle soirée fantastique ! _S'exclama Barbara._

— Ah oui vraiment ! Ce n'est pas mon impression.

— Tu dis ça à cause du majordome.

— Ça n'a rien à voir !

— Je te connais Gina ! _Lui assura t-elle en se plantant devant elle son corps serrer contre le sien. _

— Barbara qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je fais le premier pas. _Murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser par surprise._

De là où ils étaient, Nygma vit la scène.

— Barbara est vraiment doué. _Lança Oswald d'un ton amusé._

— En effet elle sais s'y prendre ! _Maugréa Ed._ _Pensant qu'il préférait cela plutôt que de la voir avec Gordon ou cet imbécile de majordome._

Les derniers invités étaient partis les uns après les autres ainsi qu'Oswald et Nygma mais les deux femmes ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, trop occuper à attiser la passion qui les animés en cet instant.

Barbara l'avait hisser sur le bar, là elle lui avait relever sa robe et lui avait fait l'amour, s'attardant sur chaque pouce de sa peau, la priant alors de se laisser aller et d'oublier tout le reste, ce que Regina avait finit par faire entre les mains de cette femme qui sembler si bien la connaître et surtout connaissait les moindres recoins qui la ferait gémir.

Elles s'étaient finalement effondrés en sueur des heures plus tard dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

— Comment te sens-tu ? _Lui demanda Barbara pendant qu'elle caressait doucement la peau nu de son ventre. _

— Vivante. _Lui répondit Regina sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais c'était le cas, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle se sentait en vie. _

— En tout cas si tu veux que je te dise une chose, c'est que je suis certaine que tu l'avais déjà fait avec une femme avant. _Lui assura Barbara._

— Non voyons c'est impossible.

— Je t'assure que si. _Lança t-elle en mordillant son cou._

— Cela pose un problème ?

— À vrai dire oui ! _Lui répondit sérieusement Barbara en la regardant malicieusement._ J'aurais voulu être la première à te le faire découvrir.

— Dans ce cas fait comme si c'était le cas. _Lui dit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres._

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer Alfred dans cette histoire aime Regina, mais malheureusement celle-ci ne semble pas s'y intéresser, préférant Jim ou bien Barbara. Toutes ces relations évolueront au fil des chapitres et de nouvelles apparaitront, ainsi que plusieurs allusions à l'univers de Once upon a time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Une autre vie…**

**Note ****: Je mets en ligne une nouvelle partie. Merci à tous ceux qui liront. Dans celle-ci nous apprendront enfin l'identité de l'enfant de Regina.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Tech avait semer l'horreur depuis des jour en ville, décidant de mener avec Jim Gordon un jeu des plus macabre, hier ce dernier avait dû se rendre à une adresse et s'était alors retrouver attablé en compagnie de Lee et de Valérie Vale. Tech lui demandant de faire un choix entre les deux femmes, Jim ne tenait pas vraiment à Valérie, mais ne désirait pas pour autant la voir mourir, par chance Tech n'était pas au courant de sa relation avec Regina d'ailleurs personne ne l'était, elle prenait grand soin de le cacher, à son plus désarroi, mais aujourd'hui il réalisait que cela l'avait sauver. Il n'aurait supporté l'idée qu'elle se retrouve à cette table ! Il avait finalement fait son choix usant d'un stratagème et avait dit qu'il voulait sauver Lee, comme il l'avait pensé Tech avait tiré sur Valérie. Les renforts étaient arrivés à temps et celle-ci avait était conduite à l'hôpital. Lee par ailleurs lui en voulait énormément, ce qu'il comprenait… Mario lui en voudrait sans doute lui aussi.

Regina quant à elle aimer ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait réussit en quelques jours à amener tous les politiciens de Gotham à la suivre, ne parlant pas au nom d'Oswald mais en son nom. Elle s'affirmer de plus en plus et Oswald était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et Ed ravit de se changement, elle avait d'ailleurs appris que Nygma avait rencontrer une femme, le portrait cracher de mademoiselle Kringle, étrangement cette idée ne sembler pas réjouir Oswald, elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi, mais l'avait écouter quand il lui avait expliquer à quelle point cette relation pourrait être néfaste pour Ed.

Barbara était quand à elle très souvent chez elle, depuis se soir-là elles avaient entamer quelque chose, pour Barbara c'était une relation, pour Regina c'était une complication. Elle tenait à Barbara elle éprouvait même des sentiments pour elle, mais il y avait Jim et elle aurait préférer mettre les choses au clairs avec lui avant de démarrer quelque chose d'officielle avec Barbara.

Et puis il y avait Alfred et Bruce. Comment auraient t-ils pris cela, pourquoi d'ailleurs leur opinions l'intéresserait tant. Elle devait y aller après demain et n'imaginait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait proposer à Selina de venir.

— Selina ? _Appela t-elle alors._

— Hum ? _Demanda celle-ci en arrivant, un paquet de cookies en main. _

— Voudrais-tu m'accompagner après demain diner au manoir Wayne ?

— C'est une blague ? _La regarda t-elle quasi ahurie._

— S'il te plait Selina.

— Pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Gordon ou non j'ai mieux, avec Barbara ! Cela serais assez drôle je dois dire. _Rit cette dernière._

— J'ai n'ai aucunes envie d'y aller avec l'un ou l'autre.

— Pourquoi pas Nygma, je suis certain qu'il dirait oui_. Se moqua celle-ci._

— Il est avec quelqu'un et bon sang Selina je ne vais pas ramener Ed à ce diner veut-tu qu'il y ai un meurtre.

— Avoue que se serait une sacrée soirée.

— Merci de ton aide !

On sonna soudain à la porte, Selina parti ouvrir pendant que Regina désespérer, et si elle disait simplement qu'elle était malade, se dit-elle.

— C'est Jim ! _Annonça Selina au loin._

Celui-ci pénétra dans le salon l'air fatigué et les traits tirés.

— Y a t-il un problème ? _Demanda Regina en se levant._

— Hum, je vous laisse, j'ai un truc à faire et Regina, c'est d'accord pour le diner je voulais simplement te faire marcher, à plus tard _! Lança Selina avant de quitter l'appartement._

— Quel diner ? _Demanda Jim._

— Rien d'important, Bruce m'a invité après demain, Selina a proposé de m'accompagner, voilà tout.

— Non, tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner.

—Oui.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposer ?

— Tu me demande pourquoi, tu es à bout depuis l'affaire Tech et je sais que les fiançailles de Lee ne t'enchante pas, alors non je n'allais pas te proposer, car je pensais que tu avais sans doute autre chose à penser. _Se justifia t-elle._

— Tu oublies Barnes…

— Quoi ?

— Il a était contaminé par le sang d'Alice, il a massacré un paquet de criminels, il vient d'être transféré à Arkam.

— Comment prends-tu la chose ?

— Je tentes de gardais la tête froide, Bullock m'y aide. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il commence à avoir des doutes.

— Des doutes sur quoi ?

— Sur nous.

— Il n' y a pas de nous.

— Il n'y en a pas car tu ne veux pas qu'il y en ai, tu as peur c'est tout.

— Comment ose tu me dire ça, si c'est à cause du diner.

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec le diner et tu le sais très bien !

— Alors quel est le problème ?

— Le problème est que tu ne me dis rien, que nous ne partageons rien !

— Dans ce cas puisqu'il n'y a rien, autant tout arrêter.

— Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai dit, et ce n'ai pas ce que je veux. _Avoua t-il._

—Alors que veux tu ? Que je te parle des gens que je fréquente en sachant pertinement que tu ne peux pas les supporter, que je te parle de mon passé sordide dont je n'ai que des brides de souvenirs ou de cet enfant inconnu ?! _S'emporta t-elle les yeux brillant._

D'un geste Jim pris ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda intensément.

— Je me moque de tout ça Regina, je veux simplement que tu me parle, même si c'est pour entendre parler de Nygma, du pingouin ou encore de Barbara. Je préfère ça à rien. Je tiens à toi, mais je ne peux pas avancer seul, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis là ! Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent présent et que je ne t'ai pas assez aidé et je comprends parfaitement que tu te sois alors tourner vers ces personnes, mais maintenant je suis là, alors ne me repousse pas.

—Nygma à quelqu'un.

— Quoi ? _Lui demanda Gordon interloqué, ne sachant pas ou elle voulait en venir. _

— Il as rencontrer quelqu'un, le portrait cracher de mademoiselle Kringle, selon les dires d'Oswald, il n'en ai pas très heureux d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

— Je communique. _Le regarda Regina en haussant les épaules. _

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la pris ensuite dans ses bras la remerciant silencieusement.

— Le portrait cracher de kringle tu dis ?

— Oui apparemment.

Les tourments de Jim s'étaient alors vite dissipés dans ses bras, ils avaient fait l'amour, mais ensuite ils avaient parlés, de tout et de rien, mais ils l'avaient fait. Allongés maintenant tout deux sur le canapé, une bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table basse ils profités simplement de la compagnie de l'autre quand le téléphone de Regina sonna. Regardant qui l'appeler, elle vit que c'était Ed et décida qu'il pourrait attendre mais un second appel quelques secondes plus tard se fit entendre alors elle décrocha sous les protestations de Jim.

— Il est 21 heures Edward qui a t-il ?

— C'est Isabella… _Sanglota celui-ci._

— Que c'est t-il passer ? _Repris t-elle soudain son serieux en percevant ses sanglots._

— Elle est morte…Regina j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu viennes ici, je t'en prie.

— Oswald n'est pas là ?

— Si mais je veux te voir toi, je t'en prie viens.

Regardant Jim elle vit celui-ci secouer la tête l'air catégorique.

—Je serais là dans moins d'une heure. _Lui assura t-elle avant de raccrocher._

— Quoi ?! Regina non ! Tu ne vas pas là-bas. _Affirma Jim._

— Sa petite amie vient de mourir. _L'informa t-elle en se levant. Avant de commencer à se rhabiller. _

— Et cela ne t'étonne pas ? Hum…

— Il ne l'as pas tuer si c'est ce que tu insinue.

— Avoue qu'il aurait put le faire. Écoute Oswald est avec lui il n'est pas tout seul.

— J'y vais Jim que tu sois d'accord ou non.

— Il est tard.

— Je suis une grande fille ! _Rétorqua-t-elle._

— Très bien tu y vas, mais je t'accompagne.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby Sitter.

— C'est la condition, soit c'est ça, soit je ne te laisse pas y aller.

— Ah oui et que va tu faire m'attacher au barreaux du lit ? Hum ?

— Autant que cette idée paraît intéressante je n'en ferais rien, disons que je ferais appel à ton bon sens.

— C'est entendu tu m'accompagne. _Soupira t-elle._

— Je lui dirais au passage qu'il a gâché notre premier vrai rendez-vous !

— Non tu ne lui diras rien. _S'offusqua Regina._

20 minutes plus tard ils étaient partis et firent route jusqu'au domicile d'Oswald. Une fois arrivé Regina le pria de l'attendre dans la voiture mais il ne l'écouta pas et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Pénetrant à l'intérieur elle trouva Oswald dans le salon s'attendant sans doute à sa venue, mais certainement pas à celle de Gordon.

— Jim, mon ami y-a-t-il un problème ?

— Non aucuns je l'accompagne. _Lui sourit faussement celui-ci en signalant Regina._

— Vous êtes conscient que nous n'allions pas la tuer.

— Oh il le sait, mais que veux-tu, policier un jour policier toujours. _Rétorqua Regina en se dirigeant là ou était Nygma. _

Oswald incita donc Jim à s'asseoir et lui servit un verre, celui-ci après l'avoir pris l'écouta lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Regina entra doucement dans le bureau, elle trouva Ed sur un canapé pelotonné dans une couverture l'ai profondément abattue.

— Je suis là. _S'annonça t-elle en s'accroupissant à ces côtés._

Aussitôt qu'il la vit un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu aller venir.

— Je n'allé pas t'abandonner dans un moment pareil, que c'est t-il passer Edward ?

— Elle as eu un accident de voiture et s'est faite percutée par un train. _Lui expliqua ce dernier la voix tremblante. _

— Mon dieu… Edward regarde-moi. _L'incita t-elle._ Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher cela, tu m'entends, tu ne pouvais rien faire, le seul réconfort que tu possède en cet instant est le fait de l'avoir connue et d'avoir partager avec elle de bons moments. Garde cela en mémoire. _Lui dit t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne._

— C'est ce que je tente de me dire, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ?

— Hélas je ne peux pas te répondre, parfois la vie est injuste, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, fait de cette tragédie une force, sert toi en et rends lui hommage jour après jour en continuant d'être l'homme qu'elle a aimer.

Serrant sa main et la posant sur son cœur Ed la regarda les yeux vitreux.

— Merci… Dieu sais ce que toi tu as vécue, et regarde toi aujourd'hui tu es au pouvoir.

— Je ne suis qu'adjointe au maire Edward, cela n'ait pas le panthéon.

— Tu y seras un jour prochain, j'en suis certain.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, doucement Regina sortit de la piéce et regagna le salon.

— Alors faut t-il appeler une ambulance ? _Demanda Jim sarcastiquement quant il vit la vit revenir. _

Ignorent son commentaire Regina s'approcha d'Oswald.

— Quelle tragédie, se faire emboutir par un train c'est affreux !

— Oui, enfin apparemment le problème venait de sa voiture, un problème au niveau du moteur semble t-il.

— Ou des freins. _Stipula Regina._

Ignorant son commentaire Oswald les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, remerciant encore une fois Regina d'être venu.

**Au même moment appartement de Regina**

Barbara avait décidait de passer voir Regina, cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vus. Arrivant à la porte de l'appartement elle tomba nez à nez avec Selina.

— Tu devrais emménager ici, tu y es sans arrêt. _Constata Barbara. _

Sortant son double de clef Selina ouvrit la porte perplexe quand à ce qu'elle aller trouver, elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de Gordon en bas, c'était la raison qu'il l'avait faite rentrer, mais elle espérer que Regina avait ranger, car sinon Barbara se douterait de quelque chose.

Rentrant dans l'appartement Barbara derrière elle, elles avancèrent jusqu'au salon et là Selina pensa haut et fort que Regina était fichu.

Une bouteille de vin était ouverte sur la table basse et deux verres étaient à moitié vides, les coussins du canapé étaient par terre et un feu avait était allumé dans la cheminée.

Elle vit Barbara se tendre et son visage se crisper jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se tourne vers elle.

— Avec qui était t-elle ?

— Comment le saurais-je ?

— Selina tu es une très bonne voleuse mais une très mauvaise menteuse, je répète donc avec qui était t-elle ?!

— Écoute Barbara j'aime bien Regina, je t'aime bien aussi et je ne veux vraiment pas rentrer dans vos histoires. _Se défila Selina avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. _

Prise d'une rage soudaine Barbara fracassa la bouteille de vin sur le mur le plus proche, celle-ci explosa en milles morceaux au sol. Elle s'assis ensuite sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle rentre et attendant de faire la peau à la personne qui l'accompagner. Elle attendit des heures mais au final Regina ne rentra pas, énerver et fatiguée elle quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Tout finissait toujours par se savoir pensa t-elle.

**Le lendemain**

Regina était revenu à l'aube, elle avait passer le reste de la nuit chez Jim et était rentrer quand il partait pour le travail.

Entrant dans son appartement elle réalisa qu'un peu de rangement serais nécessaire. Elle commença donc par la salle puis la chambre et celle qu'occuper Selina quand elle était ici.

En faisant le lit elle aperçut un dossier dépasser du matelas, le saisissant elle l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement, c'était le dossier médical de Selina, elle ignorait qu'elle en possédait un sur papier et si ce fut le cas pourquoi le cacher ici.

C'est alors qu'une chose attira son attention ou plûtot une information. Lorsque Regina avait passer des examens sanguin à l'hôpital, les médecins lui avaient stipuler qu'elle était d'un groupe extrêmement rare et que peu de gens possédaient le même et pourtant elle pouvait clairement lire sur cette feuille que Selina avait le même. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Se rendant à la salle de bain, elle chercha la brosse à cheveux de Selina, attrapant une poignet elle l'a mise dans un petit sac et décida d'abandonner le rangement. Il fallait qu'elle voie Lee.

30 minutes plus tard elle était au poste, après avoir ignorer le regard de Bullock et son immense sourire, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Lee. Une fois entrer elle vit celle-ci plonger dans un dossier.

— Bonjour. _S'annonça t-elle._

— Regina quelle plaisir de vous voir, cela faisait longtemps. _Sourit chaleureusement Lee. _

— Oui, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être venu avant, félicitation d'ailleurs pour vos fiançailles.

— Vous n'avez donc pas reçut l'invitation.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous ai invitée.

— Oh je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est rien, elle a dû se perdre. Hum, comment allez-vous ? _Lui demanda alors Lee concerner._

— Eh bien, si je fais abstraction de toutes les mésaventures depuis mon arrivée à Gotham je dirais que ça va.

— Vous êtes adjointe au maire, c'est une sacrée nouvelle !

— C'est une longue histoire.

— J'en suis certaine et je serais ravie de l'entendre, que diriez-vous de passer à la maison après le mariage, nous pourrions discuter.

— C'est une excellente idée, oui avec plaisir.

— Je crois par ailleurs que vous ne venez pas me voir simplement pour me rendre visite.

— Vous avez vu juste… Hum, c'est assez délicat.

— Regina je peux tout entendre.

Elle lui fit alors un résumer des choses et lui remit le sachet.

— Je vais m'occuper de ça au plus vite.

— Non prenez votre temps voyons.

— Regina si je me trouvais dans votre situation je ne pourrais pas attendre, donc je vais m'en occuper aujourd'hui même, vous aurait les résultats dés demain.

— Merci infiniment.

— C'est normal.

Après l'avoir saluer, Regina l'avait laissé travailler et était parti. Elle ne savait dés lors trop quoi faire, regardant son portable elle vit qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absences de Barbara et d'Ed. Elle les rappellerait plus tard.

Prenant le chemin de son appartement elle songea à la possibilité que Selina pourrait être sa fille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Voici une nouvelle partie, l'histoire avance et le passé de Regina commence peu a peu à se frayer de nouveau un chemin dans sa vie. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le lendemain en fin de journée**

Elle était en train de se préparer pour son diner au manoir Wayne, Selina lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà et qu'elle la verrait là-bas. Elle avait donc continué de se préparer quand on frappa à la porte. Attrapant ses chaussures elle les enfila rapidement et descendit, en ouvrant la porte elle trouva Lee.

— Désoler de débarquer sans prévenir mais…

— Ce n'est rien entrez je vous en prie. _L'incita Regina en la guidant jusqu'au salon._

— Vous avez fait des merveilles ici. _Constata Lee._ Si bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est dans cet appartement que Barbara a essayer de me tuer.

— Je voulais que les gens se sentent à l'aise ici et puis je n'aimé pas la décoration, mais j'ai gardé la pendule. _Lui fit-elle remarquer._ Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, désirez vous quelque chose à boire ?

— Non ça ira pour le moment merci.

S'asseyant face à elle sur le canapé Regina croisa ses jambes nerveusement.

— Je vous écoute.

Lee sorti une pochette de son sac et la tendit à Regina.

— Tous les examens sont formels, elle est bien votre fille Regina, votre pressentiment était fondé.

Elle ne pouvait soudain plus parler, elle avait la gorge sèche, se levant elle marcha jusqu'à la baie vitré.

— Regina je sais à quoi vous pensais mais ce n'est pas votre faute.

— Je l'ai abandonner Lee, j'ai abandonnais ma propre fille, quelle genre de mère fait ça, j'ai crut que mon enfant était mort ou bien qu'elle me détestait, mais en réalité c'est moi la fautive. Elle as grandie dans la rue ! Et où était-je pendant ce temps ? Je faisais fructifier ma fortune, alors qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi manger !

Venant auprès d'elle Lee l'incita à la regarder.

— Même si tout ceci est le cas, le recasser n'y changera rien et rappelez-vous que nous ne connaissez toujours pas l'intégralité de votre passé.

—Il faut que je parte. _Se leva t-elle_. Je dine au manoir Wayne, ils vont m'attendre.

— Regina il ne serait pas judicieux de prendre la route en cet instant.

— Je ne peux pas annuler Lee.

— Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous accompagner.

— Ecoutez, vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que me chaperonner. Vous avez un fiancé.

— J'ai dis à Mario que j'allé voir une amie, ce à quoi il m'a répondu qu'une soirée entre filles me ferait le plus grand bien après toute cette agitation.

Septique Regina l'avait regardé un moment avant de finalement céder, Lee et elle avaient donc quittés son appartement et s'étaient diriger vers le manoir Wayne.

**Manoir Wayne au même moment**

Alfred avait décidé de ne pas annuler le diner, même si les évènements récent avaient semer une sacré pagaille dans leur vie, en plus du fait qu'ils avaient actuellement sous leur toit la mère de mademoiselle Kyle, arrivée à temps le matin même et les sauvant de Talon alors qu'ils récupérer ce que contenait la voute de la cour des hiboux, à savoir un hiboux en cristal.

Il voyait donc cette soirée comme une détente bien mérité, même si des invités s'y étaient rajoutés.

Finissant de dresser la table, il regarda Bruce discutait avec la mère de Selina pendant que la jeune fille les observait en retrait. Recevant alors un message de Regina pour l'informer qu'elle partait et qu'elle venait accompagner de Lee, espérant que cela ne le dérangerait pas. Bien sûr que non pensa Alfred. Il préférait la présence de Lee à cette table plutôt qu'un homme venu au bras de Regina, rajoutant un couvert, il prépara ensuite l'apéritif et patienta.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la sonnette retenti, il alla ouvrir et les invita toutes deux à entrer en les saluant, ravie de revoir Regina.

— J'espère que ma présence ne pose pas de problèmes. _Demanda Lee à Alfred._

— Non voyons, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, il y à si longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu et puis nous avons nous aussi une invitée qui n'était pas prévue. _Les informa Alfred. _

— Qui donc ? _Demanda Lee en suivant avec Regina Alfred au salon._

— Maria Kyle enchantée. _Se présenta une femme grande au long cheveux blond. _

Ignorant la stupéfaction de Lee, Regina s'avança devant elle.

— Vous avez dit Kyle ?

— Oui je suis la mère de Selina.

Elle n'avait soudain plus de mots, la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et elle tenter par la plus grande force mental de rester stoïque.

— Pourrions-nous passez à table maintenant, j'ai faim ! _Surgit la voix de Selina._

Ils prirent donc place et Alfred les servis en vin, aussitôt Regina en bue une longue gorgée, Lee tentant de la réconforter silencieusement. L'entrée se passa calmement, agrémentés des pitreries de cette femme, montrant ses talents de voleuse et tentant de séduire ouvertement Alfred, Selina y mi un terme à un moment, gêner semble t-il du comportement de sa mère. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait Regina l'aurait elle-même empalé avec une fourchette en argent !

— Alors vous connaissez Selina. _Demanda Maria à Regina._

— Oui en effet. _Répondit platement Regina._

— Je vie chez elle de temps en temps, très souvent à vrai dire. _Plaisanta Selina en souriant à Regina. _

— Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

— Je suis adjointe au maire. _Répondit Regina en prenant une gorgée de son vin._

— Je vois, une vie donc bien remplie, et malgré ça vous prenez le temps de vous occupez d'elle, c'est très gentil.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse _! Lança Regina, provoquant alors un silence autour de la table. _

Lee exerça sous la table une pression sur son bras en vue de la temporiser.

— Et vous alors que faites-vous? _Demanda Lee, voulant rompre le silence qui commencer à devenir gênant. _

— C'est une voleuse, mais attention une voleuse réputée.

— Selina ! _La gronda Maria._

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? Alors tu as changé de travail, pourtant ce matin…

Alfred décida d'interrompre cette discussion avant qu'elle dégénère.

— Si nous félicitions plûtot la future mariée. _Leur adressa Alfred._

— Oui, Alfred à raison, dites-nous pour quand est le grand jour déjà ? _Lui demanda Bruce. _

— Après demain.

— Vous devez être dans tous vos états. _Remarqua Maria_. Est-ce un amour de jeunesse ? _Demanda t-elle curieuse._

— Pas vraiment non.

— Alors ce n'est pas votre premier mariage ?

Alfred jura silencieusement que cette femme était à elle seule un véritable cataclysme, elle avait le don de faire virer au cauchemar une conversation des plus banales.

— Je pense et je me permettrais de parler en votre nom Lee, mais que ceci relève de la vie privée madame Kyle.

— Oh désolé d'avoir était trop curieuse, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des sujets tabous atour de cette table. _Sourit faussement celle-ci en direction de Lee._

— Il n'y en a pas ! _Lui assura Lee. _Simplement comme l'as mentionner Alfred il s'agit de ma vie privée.

Soupirant Maria tourna son regard vers Regina.

— Et vous Regina, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Une femme comme vous les hommes doivent se battre, c'est certain.

— Je n'ai répertorié aucun meurtre à ce jour. _Rétorqua t-elle._ _Faisant de ce biais rire Bruce et Selina. Lee émis elle aussi un petit rire. _

— Vous n'avez donc personne ?

— Disons que j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

— Hum, je ne vous crois pas.

— Faites comme bon vous semble. _Lança Regina avec un regard acérer, qui aurait sans nul doute déstabiliser qui qu'onques. _

— Et si nous passions au dessert ? _Proposa Bruce._

— Excellente idée oui. _Acquiesça Alfred, remerciant silencieusement Bruce d'avoir mis fin à cela. _

Le portable de Regina sonnant, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna plus loin dans la piéce.

— Barbara qui a t-il ?

— T'arrive t-il de répondre ?!

— Écoute ce n'est vraiment pas le moment

— Ah non ?! T'es-tu seulement intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de toi dernièrement ?!

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Où es-tu ?!

— Tu sais où je suis, au manoir Wayne je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour

— J'arrive !

— Non Barbara hors de question, tu ne viens pas ici !

Mais c'était trop tard elle avait raccrocher

Lee vint alors discrètement à ses côtés.

— Un problème ?

— Oui et pas des moindres, Barbara vient ici.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'est encore imaginer, mais peu importe. Lee il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez je ne préférait pas que…

— Regina je peux parfaitement gérer Barbara.

— Même une Barbara hystérique ?

— Que les choses soient claires, je ne vous laisse pas seule ici avec Barbara et cette femme insupportable. _Lui affirma t-elle en indiquant Maria._

Lee partit ensuite se rassoir à table et Regina monta se rafraichir, quelques minutes plus tard Selina entra à son tour dans la salle bain, s'asseyant sur le grand meuble évier, elle l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Il n'y a aucuns problèmes. _Lui assura Regina._

— Tu ment mieux que ça, si c'est à cause de ma mère, tu sais elle finira par repartir, elle doit être ici pour une bonne raison.

— Ce n'est pas ça, Selina je…

— Tu quoi ?

Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela maintenant, pas se soir, pas en cet instant, ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment.

— J'ai eu Barbara au téléphone elle vient ici.

— Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air énervée. Je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone et ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours, elle m'a appelé, mais j'étais occupée. Elle ne réagirait pas ainsi pour ça, c'est stupide.

— Oh… _Percuta Selina._

— Quoi, tu sais quelque chose ?

— Tu te souviens quand Gordon est venu l'autre soir, vous avez dû partir ou allés quelque part…

— Oui, Nygma voulait me voir, Jim m'a accompagné.

— Eh bien tu aurais dû prendre le temps de ranger car Barbara et moi sommes rentrer pendant que vous étiez partis et tu imagine bien ce qu'elle as vu.

—Merde ! _Jura Regina. _

— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et tu sais comment est Barbara. Remarque la soirée s'essouffler un peu, il va y avoir de l'ambiance, au faîte je suppose que le doc ne sais pas que tu sors avec Gordon.

— Non Selina, elle ne le sait pas.

— Tu es mal. _Constata Selina en sautant de la vasque._ Je vais dire à Alfred de lui servir une part de gâteau, cela la calmera peut-être.

Selina était ensuite redescendu mais Regina était rester, ayant besoin de mettre ses idées au clair.

Alfred venait de servir le gâteau, Selina lui assurant que Regina venait dans un moment, elle remarqua que sa mère n'était plus là. Bruce lui expliqua qu'elle avait dû partir pour une affaire, cela arrangeait Selina. Elle s'apprêtait à se rassoir à table quant Barbara fit irruption dans la piéce. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle.

— Désolée de perturber votre petite soirée mais j'avais une urgence. _S'annonça t-elle en parcourant la piéce des yeux._

— Que voulez mademoiselle Kean ? _Lui demanda Alfred, réalisant que cette soirée partait totalement en vrille. _

— Lee ! Vous ici ? N'avez-vous un mariage ou quelque chose du genre à préparer ? _Lui demanda t-elle le ton acerbe quand elle la vit. _

— Ravie de vous revoir aussi Barbara. _Lui sourit faussement Lee._

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? _Demanda à son tour Bruce._

Ignorant sa question elle tourna son regard vers Selina.

— Selina où est t-elle ?!

— Je suis là. _Arriva Regina dans le salon._

— Vous m'excuserez, je vous l'empreinte une minute. _Leur adressa t-elle avant de saisir Regina par le bras._

Elle l'entraina vers le jardin d'hiver et verrouilla les portes, l'attrapant par la gorge elle la plaqua contre la vitre.

— Je vais te poser une simple question Regina, avec qui étais-tu l'autre soir ?

— Ce n'est pas toi qui agis, tu n'es pas toi même. _Exhorta Regina._

— Ah non tu crois ça ! _Hurla t-elle en frappant le côté de son visage contre la vitre, laissant un hématome se former sur sa pommette et du sang couler de sa lèvre._

Dans le salon, Selina était incertaine de la marche à suivre. Elle n'entendait pas encore de hurlements, peut-être qu'elles discutaient simplement.

— Pourquoi est-elle ici Selina ?

— Je l'ignore, comment le saurais-je ?

— Vous passés la plupart de votre temps avec Regina, mademoiselle Kyle.

Soudain des hurlement leur parvinrent, Alfred se précipita aussitôt vers l'endroit où les deux femmes se trouvaient.

— Je répète qui était-ce ?! _Hurla Barbara._

— Ce n'était rien, tu m'entends personne.

— Tu mens ! Tu n'aurais jamais ramenais un type d'un soir chez toi, tu es bien trop méfiante, surtout vis à vis de Selina. _Elle sortit alors de son manteau son revolver qu'elle pointa sous la gorge de Regina._ Dernière chance ! Qui était-ce ?

— Je ne suis pas à toi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas Barbara. _Cracha Regina._

— Si, tu l'es ! _Hurla t-elle en lui assenant un coup au visage avec le manche de son arme. _

— Tue moi si tu le souhaites, mais je ne te dirais rien.

— Tu tiens à lui c'est évident, tu ne ferais pas tout ça pour n'importe qui !

Soudain la porte fut enfoncée et Alfred surgit dans la pièce arme en main.

— Ecartez-vous d'elle ! Maintenant !

— C'est lui ? _Demanda Barbara. à Regina qui se tenait au mur._ Non ce n'est pas lui, il n'est pas assez déranger pour te plaire n'est-ce pas. Nygma peut-être ? Non plus, alors qui ?! Oh oui je sais… _Eu t-elle soudain un éclair de génie._ C'est son pére !

— Le pére de qui ? _Demanda Bruce perdu._

— Le pére de Selina.

— Tu divague Barbara, crois-moi.

— Je divague peut-être à se sujet mais pas en disant qu'elle est ta fille, et oui ma chérie il ne faut pas laisser trainer tes papiers quand tu part de chez toi.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! _La fixa le regard noir Regina, réalisant que même si elle était en colère à cause du fait qu'elle l'avait tromper, elle n'avait le droit d'aborder se sujet. Selina ne devait pas l'apprendre ainsi._

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _S'avança Selina._

— Ta maman n'est pas ta maman, la vraie, l'original, celle qui t'as mise au monde est ici, Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez fait les tests. _Adressa t-elle à Lee._ Il est vrai que Nygma est un peu à cran en ce moment. _Songea t-elle._

— C'est impossible ! _Lui adressa Selina les yeux brillant._

— Regarde par toi même ! _Rétorqua Barbara en lui lançant le dossier qu'elle sortit de sous son manteau. _

Des secondes se passèrent avant que Selina laisse tomber le dossier au sol parte en courant, suivie alors par Bruce.

— Il serait désormais grand temps de partir mademoiselle Kean.

— Très bien ! _Abdiqua Barbara_ _avant de s'accroupir auprès de Regina._ J'espère qu'en cet instant tu souffre autant que moi !_ Elle gagna ensuite la sortie tenant toujours son arme en main._ Crois-moi je découvrirais qui est cet homme, j'userais de tous les moyens possible s'il le faut mais je le trouverais ! _Adressa t-elle à Regina avant de partir. _

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partit Alfred se précipita auprès d'elle, Lee derrière lui.

— Donnez moi une trousse de secours s'il vous plait Alfred.

Celui-ci s'élança afin d'aller chercher le nécessaire, pendant que Lee installait Regina sur la méridienne. Une fois en main, Lee soigna ses blessures et lui donna une poche de glace.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? _Lui demanda t-elle._ Elle vous a bien amoché. _Constata Lee._

— J'ai connue mieux, mais je survivrais.

— Il faut qu'elle soit arrêter je vais prévenir la…

— Non ! _Le retint Regina par le bras._ C'est inutile elle se calmera.

— Regina elle vient de vous agresser violement, elle doit être arrêté. _Acquiesça elle aussi Lee._ Vous savez de quoi elle est capable, elle ne sait pas se contrôler.

— J'ai passais assez de temps avec ces personnes pour vous dire que ce vous appeler agression, eux l'appellent explication, ce n'est rien je règlerais le problème.

Se regardant mutuellement Alfred et Lee désapprouvèrent totalement cette idée.

— Regina, cet homme, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le prévenir, elle pourrait réellement le tuer.

— Non ça ira, je vous assure. Il faut que je rentre maintenant, je dois parler à Selina.

— C'est hors de question ! Vous restez ici cette nuit. _L'informa Alfred catégorique._ Et Bruce veillera sur elle.

— Alfred à raison Regina, c'est plus prudent, il ne vaut mieux pas retourner dans votre appartement ce soir.

1 heure plus tard après être certaine que Regina allait bien, Lee était parti priant Alfred de prendre grand soin d'elle, elle en avait besoin.

— Comment vous sentez-vous. _Lui demanda Alfred en s'annonçant alors qu'il entrer dans sa chambre. _

— La glace a fait des merveilles, pour le sommeil c'est une autre histoire.

— Vous avez besoin de repos.

— Je ne le ressens pas ainsi.

N'en pouvant alors plus Alfred posa la question qui le dévorer.

— Depuis quand avez-vous cessez de vous confier à moi ?

— Alfred, je…

— J'aurais put vous aider, ou même vous conseiller.

— Nous savons tous les deux que vous avez eu d'autres préoccupations, la présence de cette femme se soir en atteste.

— Moi et Bruce pensions réellement qu'elle était sa mère. _Se Justifia Alfred._

— Peu importe, elle n'as qu'à le rester, je ne suis de toute façon pas celle qu'il lui faut.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, vous êtes une femme bien, vous avez certes fait des choix que je ne comprends toujours pas à ce jour, mais cela ne vous a pas arrêté et regarder vous aujourd'hui, vous êtes adjointe au maire, vous êtes respecter et apprécier par tous les politiciens et les hommes d'affaires de la ville. Vous pouvez être la mère de cette jeune fille, il suffit juste de laisser les choses se tasser et ensuite vous pourrez toutes deux en discuter.

— Vous ne semblez voir que le meilleure en moi Alfred, mais il n'y a pas que cela…

— Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous Regina, mais nous pouvons faire le choix de l'accepter et de vivre avec ou bien d'y succomber. Vous n'avez pas abandonné alors je vous en prie ne le faites pas aujourd'hui.

— Cela semble si facile à vous entendre, mais je doute d'y parvenir.

— Ne vous sous-estimez pas Regina.

Après quelques minutes il l'avait finalement laissé et avait regagner à son tour sa chambre, il n'avait pas aborder le sujet qui le ronger tant, cet homme qu'elle avait dans sa vie.

Il ignorait même qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, il avait toujours espéré que par le plus grand des miracles elle serait venu un jour et lui aurait dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui… Il était un imbécile d'avoir penser cela et si elle avait un homme aujourd'hui dans sa vie, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même, s'il avait était plus présent cela ne serais pas arriver, mais il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir et pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Nygma, Barbara, le pingouin et les autres. Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit et il ne pouvait maintenant que s'en mordre les doigts.

Et puis elle avait dés lors sa fille, bon dieu Selina, dire qu'il l'a connaissait depuis 3 ans maintenant et que Regina n'avait appris son existence qu'aujourd'hui, avec du recul il voyait dés lors les ressemblances entre la mère et la fille, il y en avait tant… Cette habitude agaçante de partir au beau milieu d'une conversation, cette aptitude à dire le contraire de ce que l'on ressentait même si cela était une torture, elles excellés également dans l'art de mentir et avaient le don de vous embarquer dans de véritables traquenards… Il sourit soudain en y pensant. Il espérer vraiment que la jeune fille comprendrait.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Regina avait accepté de rester au manoir jusqu'à ce que Barbara se calme, elle avait eu Ed au téléphone, l'informant que le pingouin était responsable de la mort d'Isabella. Il avait commanditait son accident, Ed avait donc pris la décision de le faire tomber tout cela avec l'aide de Barbara. Quand elle lui avait demander pourquoi Oswald avait fait ça, il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimer, elle s'en était douter elle-même et comprenait dés lors mieux son comportement.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Jim, c'était ainsi après tout entre eux et elle ne doutait pas qu'il était débordé. De plus le mariage de Lee avait lieu aujourd'hui.

Elle était au salon raccrochant d'un appel avec son secrétaire quand Maria Kyle entra dans la piéce. Alfred était à l'étage et Bruce était toujours avec Selina.

— Vous êtes là.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir oui. _Se leva Regina en se positionnant face à la femme._

— Avez-vous une idée d'où pourrait se trouver ma fille, je la cherche depuis l'autre soir.

— Votre fille ? _Rit sarcastiquement Regina._

— Oui c'est ce qu'elle est, ma fille.

— Vous mentez tellement mal. _Lui assura Regina._

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler !

— Nous savons toutes deux qu'elle n'est pas votre fille.

Maria sembla déstabiliser.

— Dois-je prendre votre silence comme un oui.

— Que voulez-vous ?

Aussitôt Regina attrapa un coupe papier sur le bureau et le pressa sous la gorge de Maria, celle-ci maintenant collé au mur.

— Que pensez-vous me faire avec ça ?

—Voyez-vous tout objet peu devenir une arme entre les mains d'une personne qui n'as aucuns scrupules, je n'en ai aucuns à votre égard ! _Lui assura t-elle en appuyant sur la lame, faisant par conséquent se tordre la femme. _

C'est alors qu'Alfred entra dans le salon suivie de Bruce et de Selina, ils restèrent choqués face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, mais Alfred fut le premier à réagir.

— Lâchez là Regina, il existe d'autres moyens d'obtenir les réponses que vous désirez.

— Voyez-vous Alfred certaines personnes ne désirent pas parler, elle ne connaissent que la manière forte, n'est-ce pas Maria. Parlez, ou je vous jure que la suite sera loin d'être agréable. _La prévint t-elle en appuyant un peut plus sur la lame. _

— Stop ! _Cria celle-ci._ Je vais parler, je vais tout vous dire.

— Je vous écoute ! _L'incita Regina._

Selina ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Bruce non plus, quant à Alfred il se tenait prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

— Vous n'allez pas croire ce que je vais vous dire c'est insensée, mais peu importe je ne veux pas mourir.

— Il n'y a plus rien de sensé dans cette ville, alors parlez !

— Il y a bien longtemps j'étais femme de chambre pour la famille Mills, votre famille. _Commença t-elle en regardant Regina._ J'étais sous payer et surtout je n'exercer cet emploie que pour me faire un peu d'argent, je voulais démarrer une nouvelle vie. Tous les autres domestiques étaient bien vu, ils travaillaient pour la famille depuis des générations. Vous aviez 16 ans à l'époque, je ne vous voyait que très peu à vrai dire, mais je suis tombé sur vous un jour alors que vous étiez avec un garçon de votre âge, il était le palefrenier de l'écurie de vos parents. J'ai compris que vous, vous aimés aussitôt, cela était si évident, toujours étant que les mois ont passés et que j'ai sut et compris bien avant votre mère que vous étiez enceinte. Et puis il y a eu ce fameux jour ou vous avez secouru la fille du roi avant qu'elle manque de se tuer sur son cheval. Vous étiez après tout une excellente cavalière…

— la fille du roi ?! Quelle plaisanterie êtes-vous en train de nous racontez au juste ? _L'interrogea Alfred._

— Laissez-là continuer ! _S'exclama Regina._

— Comme je le disais, ce sauvetage a fait le tour du royaume. Un jour le roi s'est présenter chez vous, j'étais là, il vous as remercier pour le sauvetage de sa fille, vous a dit à quel point il se sentait seul depuis la mort de son épouse et qu'il sillonner le pays depuis des mois maintenant à la recherche d'une nouvelle reine et que dés lors il l'avait trouvait.

— Il l'a demandé en mariage ? _Lui adressa Bruce._

— Il l'a fait oui. _Acquiesça Maria._

— Et j'ai accepté… _Souffla Regina._

— Votre mère à accepter, cela se passer ainsi après tout.

— Ai-je aimé cet homme ?

— Je l'ignore, depuis que je suis ici j'ai réalisais qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui pourrait être son grand-père.

— Oh mon dieu. _S'exclama Bruce._

— Que c'est t-il passer ? _Demanda Regina en s'écartant de Maria._

— Vous étiez enceinte de 7 mois et deviez l'épouser dans quelques semaines, vous avez tenté de vous enfuir avec le père…le père de Selina mais votre mère l'a découvert j'ignore ce qu'elle as fait, mais dés ce jour vous n'étiez plus la même. Votre regard autrefois étincelant avait était remplacer par un vide emplie de noirceur, quelques jours avant le mariage alors que vous n'aviez pas encore atteint le 8éme mois votre mère m'as fait appeler en urgence dans vos appartement, elle savait que vous étiez enceinte, elle m'as demander de vous accoucher, je n'avais jamais fait cela, par chance j'ai réussie. Une fois fait, j'ai posé l'enfant dans vos bras et vous êtes resté avec elle quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que votre mère la reprenne. Là elle la mise dans mes bras et m'as demander de ne pas poser de questions et de partir avec elle, loin très loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir. Elle m'as donner de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, alors j'ai accepter. Apres ça je suis arrivé ici. J'ai essayée de t'élever Selina. _Lui expliqua Maria en se tournant vers elle. _Mais je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je n'ai jamais voulu d'un enfant, je t'ai laisser en me disant que tu était toujours mieux ici plutôt que là-bas. Je voulais te dire la vérité aujourd'hui, je vous ai reconnut Regina au moment même ou je vous ai vu, j'avais donc ramener ceci pour toi Selina, c'est ce que tu avait sur toi quand je t'ai ramener ici. _Lui tendit-elle une petite boite._

Selina l'a prit et l'ouvrit, trouvant à l'intérieur une couverture bleu ciel avec son nom brodé et une médaille avec un arbre de la vie, la prenant elle se sentit soudain plonger dans un rêve ou plutôt dans un souvenir.

_Elle voyait le visage de Regina adolescente, dans ses bras se tenait une petite fille qu'elle regardait comme la plus belle chose au monde. _

_Je sais que tu va devoir partir et je ne veux pas cela, mais je te promet un jour ou l'autre je te retrouverais et nous serons réunies. Je t'aime Selina plus que tout autre chose sur cette terre. _

_Elle senti le baiser de sa mère sur son front et senti son amour, un amour inconditionnel qui l'a bouleversa. _

— Selina tout va bien ? _La ramena Bruce à la réalité._

— Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _Parti t-elle en courant. _

Bruce tenta de l'a rattraper, mais Alfred l'arrêta.

— Laissez lui un moment.

— Qu'a t-elle vu ? _Demanda Bruce._

— Je l'ignore. _Lui répondit Maria._ Vous êtes la seule à le savoir, mais étant donné que vos souvenirs ont disparue…_Se tourna t-elle vers Regina._

— Tout cela est insensé, j'ai conscience qu'il se passe des choses étranges et inexplicables à Gotham, mais là vous faites allusion à une autre époque, un autre monde.

— Croyez-moi ou non cela n'as pas d'importance, l'essentiel est que je me suis maintenant libéré de ce poids et que Selina sait enfin la vérité. _Elle prit alors la direction de la sortie quand Regina l'interpella. _

— Ces gens comment s'appelaient-ils ?

— Votre mère Cora, votre pére Henry, et le roi, Léopold, quand au pére de Selina s'était Daniel.

— Henry. _Murmura t-elle le prénom._

— Vous aimiez profondément votre père et il vous aimer.

— Mais pas ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

— Votre mère était une femme froide et implacable, pour elle n'importait que la discipline, la bonne tenue et bien sûr sa mission première, faire de vous une reine.

Après un signe de tête Maria parti, les laissant planté là.

Regina ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Bruce regardait Alfred ne sachant trop quoi faire, celui-ci après réflexion lui conseilla de partir à la recherche de Selina.

— C'est insensé n'est-ce pas ? _Parla enfin Regina._

— Oui ca l'est ! _Acquiesça Alfred._ Mais qui sait tout peu arriver, même si j'ai bien du mal à imaginer cela.

— Alfred j'ai besoin d'un verre. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. _Soupira t-il._ _Ils les servit et s'assis ensuite à côté d'elle sur le canapé. _

Ils prirent ce verre dans le silence le plus complet. Regina tentait d'absorber et de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Alfred essayait de voir cela comme une possibilité et non pas comme un énorme canular.

— Où est Jervies Tech ?

— Eh bien il est toujours à Arkam pourquoi ?

— Il faut que j'aille le voir.

— J'ignore la raison de ce besoin soudain d'aller rencontrer ce psychopathe, mais je vous assure…

— Je dois le voir maintenant. _Le coupa Regina._

— Écoutez j'ai parfois tendance à vous mettre en garde inutilement, mais je vous le dit c'est absurde, insensé et c'est de la folie, cet homme n'a nul besoin de vous voir. Je m'y oppose.

— Qu'importe. _Se leva Regina se rendant jusqu'à l'entrée._

— Bon dieu Regina m'avez-vous ou non entendu ? _La suivit Alfred jusqu'à l'entrée._

— J'y vais !

— Dans ce cas donnez moi les clefs je conduirais.

30 minutes plus tard ils arrivés à Arkam et se rendaient maintenant dans une piéce où avait était amené Tech.

Alfred rentra en premier.

— Inutile de la cacher, je sais qu'elle est là. J'ai sentit votre parfum bien avant que vous arriviez majesté !

Passant devant Alfred Regina lui fit face.

— Vous me connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh tout le monde vous connaît, mais pas ici.

— Dans ce cas qui suis-je ?

— Vous réduisez les cœurs en poussière, vous êtes une destructrice et une meurtrière, le mal vous habite et les ténèbres en vous s'enlisent, vous êtes la beauté à l'état pure. Aussi imprévisible que cruelle, vous êtes la méchante reine_. Rit aux éclats celui-ci._

— Regina partons ! Cet homme est fou, il ne pourra pas vous aider. _L'attrapa doucement par le bras Alfred. _

— C'est faux et elle le sait ! Vous, vous rappelez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes diffèrent… Mais Alice.

— Alice est morte ! _Hurla celui-ci._ Mais pas à cause de vous, du moins pas dans se monde

— Comment me connaissez-vous ?

— Oh nous avons eu une histoire, Jefferson a eu une histoire avec Regina, mais hélas vous l'avait trahie !

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ?

— Je l'ignore et cela me désole, je donnerais chère pour vous retrouvez majesté, une chose est certaine vous mettriez cette ville à feu et à sang.

— Vous divaguer ! _L'interrompit Alfred. _

— Oh croyez-moi vous ne la connaissez pas ! Voyons, pourquoi une femme parfaitement équilibré déciderait soudain de s'allier au pires criminels de la ville. J'ai la réponse, vous aimez le mal et la noirceur, vous n'avez peut-être plus vos souvenirs, mais ils vous attirent toujours. Les ténèbres, quoi que vous fassiez, c'est toujours eux que vous finissez par rejoindre, la preuve vous êtes là aujourd'hui.

— Je ne suis pas cette femme que vous prétendez avoir connu. _Lui affirma Regina._

— Oh si vous l'êtes et au tréfonds de votre âme vous le savait. Cette rage, cette colère, cette passion, croyez-moi un jour vous, vous rappellerez et ce jour-là je serais assis au premier rang afin d'assister au spectacle. Car cette bande de joyeux lurons ne vous égalent pas, ce ne sera pas des hommes que vous tuerez, mais une population, ce ne sera pas un immeuble que vous embraserait, mais la ville tout entière.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

— La vengeance, bien sûr ! Cela à toujours était votre seul et unique but, vous vengez et je vous assure que le moment venu je saurais vous le rappelez majesté. _Lui assura t-il en s'inclinant._

— Cela suffit, partons maintenant, nous en avons assez entendu. _La pria Alfred._

— Vous ne pourrez pas la sauver ! _Lui assura Tech. _Après tout l'amour n'est que faiblesse.

À ces mots Regina se paralysa sur place, Alfred la prit par le bras et la conduisit à l'extérieur loin de ce fou allié.

Cette phrase tourbillonner en boucle dans son esprit mais pourquoi donc.

— Nous n'aurions jamais dû y aller bon sang ! Il sait désormais qui vous êtes.

— Il le savait déjà.

— Prenez-vous donc en compte les risques, je ne le crois pas non. Ces gens sont des fous, des psychopathes ! Vous ne devez pas à un seul instant prendre en considération ce qu'ils vous disent. Rentrons maintenant.

Avant de regagner le manoir elle avait fait un crochet par chez elle afin d'y déposer une lettre pour Selina, au cas ou elle y viendrais.

**J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop flou, j'ai voulu amener le passée de Regina en douceur et sachant dés lors que Selina est sa fille j'ai trouvais l'idée de les relier de cette façon avec Maria Kyle. Pour ce qui est de Barbara nous avons pu faire face dans la série à son comportement impulsif et possessif, c'est exactement celui-ci que j'ai choisi de montrer, même si j'avoue que c'est un peu exagérer. **

**Jim refera son apparition dans les prochaines parties et Regina sera confronter à de nouveaux dangers. Pour ce qui est de Tech, disons qu'il a plusieurs personnalités dont celle de Jefferson, c'est pour cette raison qu'il connaît Regina et son histoire.**

**Faites-le moi savoir en tout cas si des choses vous interpellent ou vous dérange.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Je publie une nouvelle partie, celle-ci sera un peu plus sombre que les autres, tous comme les épisodes qui y sont résumés. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le lendemain dans la journée**

C'était la pagaille en ville et Selina tenait à se mettre en lieu sur, elle avait donc pris la direction de l'appartement de Regina.

Entrant elle ne trouva personne, mais vit cependant la lettre poser sur le meuble à son nom. La dépliant elle commença à la lire.

_Selina, _

_Je pourrais m'excuser pour t'avoir abandonner même si je n'en ai pas le souvenir, je pourrais te demander pardon pour ne pas avoir était là depuis toutes ces années, même si j'ignore les raisons qui m'ont empêcher de venir te retrouver. _

_À tes yeux je suis la seule à blâmer et j'accepte d'endosser ce rôle car plus les mois passe plus je réalise que mes mains ne sont pas si blanches que cela… Sache en tout cas que jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qui je suis je resterais là pour toi, je ne m'imposerait pas dans ta vie, je ne te forcerais en rien, mais je serais là si tu as besoin. Et puis un jour et je prie pour cela quand je saurais enfin qui je suis, je rattraperais avec toi tout ce temps perdu et je m'appliquerais à être pour toi une mère. _

_Sache en tout cas que dans cette situation, il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions, il n'y a que des choix. _

_Je choisie aujourd'hui de te tendre la main, accepte là…_

_Fait attention à toi même si je n'ai de doutes que tu sais le faire par toi même _

_Regina _

La lettre en main elle se laissa glissa contre le mur, les larmes menaçant de couler.

Regina était le genre de mère dont toutes les petites filles rêveraient d'avoir. Elle avait appris à la connaitre et devait bien avouer qu'à de nombreuses reprises elle s'était prise à imaginer ce que se serait si elle avait était réellement sa mère.

Elle sortit de sa poche la médaille et la tint fermement entre ses doigts sentant alors à nouveau tout l'amour que sa jeune mère lui avait porter. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter une femme qu'il l'avait autant aimer, même si à l'heure actuelle elle ne se rappeler plus d'elle. Peu importe son passé et toutes ces histoire de roi et de princesse, elle était juste sa mère non ? N'était-ce pas tout ce qui importait ? Se demanda Selina.

**Plus tard dans la soirée Manoir Wayne**

Il n'y avait plus de courant au manoir et apparemment cela était général. Regina était à l'étage, récupérant des bougies.

Quand des pas se firent entendre dans le salon, Alfred ordonna aussitôt à Bruce de ne faire aucuns bruit et sorti son arme, mais il se fit assommé et tomba à terre, Jérôme entra alors en déambulant. S'approchant de Bruce qui était maintenant auprès d'Alfred.

— Ça alors qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! _Remarqua l'homme._

Celui-ci parti ensuite allumer un feu dans la cheminée pendant que sa bande était en train de tout piller dans la piéce.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! _Lui demanda Bruce._

— Je te trouve bien insolant ! _Lui répondit Jérôme._ Mais après tout c'est l'âge ingrat.

Il commença à parler de sa propre adolescence quand l'un de ces hommes avança dans la piéce avec le hibou de cristal, après lui avoir expliquer que cette statue avait uniquement une valeur sentimentale et qu'elle ne valait rien, Jérôme la jeta à terre et celle-ci se brisa. Alfred jura alors silencieusement.

Jérôme expliqua ensuite à Bruce qu'il était là pour le tuer, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencer avant de mourir. Bruce décida donc de gagner du temps en proposant à Jérôme de le tuer non pas ici mais en public il était une personne importante et mérité donc de mourir sous les feus des projecteurs. Jérôme comprit son stratagème mais adorait cependant l'idée. C'est à ce moment là que deux hommes entrèrent tenant une Regina qui se débâtait vivement.

— Oh mon Dieu non ! _Jura Alfred._

Demandant aux hommes de la lâcher Jérôme s'avança vers elle.

— Et bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu d'être venu _! S'exclama t-il en s'inclinant devant Regina_. Jérôme Valeska et vous êtes ?

— Regina Mills ! _Répondit t-elle avec le plus grand sang froid._

— Je vois… On est une dur à cuire n'est-ce pas. J'adore ça !

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Juste tuer Bruce Wayne et ensuite à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment de projets… _Sembla t-il réfléchir_. Par ailleurs une question me chiffonne. _Regardant Alfred il se retourna finalement vers Regina._ Vous n'êtes tout de même avec le majordome.

Regina ne répondis pas.

— Elle est un peu trop jeune pour vous papi. _Lui signala Jérôme._ Mais elle sera parfaite pour moi !

— Si vous osez faire quoi que ce soit je vous jure que je vous tuerais ! _Lui adressa Alfred fou de rage._

— Oh ! _S'exclama t-il._ Vous êtes entiché hein, c'est fabuleux ! J'adore les histoire d'amour qui finissent mal bien entendu, ce ne serais pas drôle sinon. Bon eh bien il est temps de partir après tout nous n'avons un nouveau spectacle à préparer.

Alfred se remis alors sur ces pieds tentant de s'interposer.

— Désoler papi mais vous ne venez pas. Une mort public oui, mais son majordome faut tout de même pas exagérer. Hum… Tuez-le ! _Ordonna t-il ensuite à ces hommes._

Les hommes de Jérôme emmenèrent Bruce, celui-ci hurlant à tout rompre et Alfred le supplia de rester fort, là était la raison de son entrainement, il lui avait appris à s'en sortir par lui même au cas ou ce jour arriverait

Jérôme vint alors se positionner au coté de Regina.

— Hum…beauté vous venez aussi !

Alfred hurler regardant Regina être emmener par se malade.

— N'ayez crainte je prendrais grand soin de votre chérie ! _Lança Jérôme._

5 minutes plus tard ils étaient partis et il était désormais seul avec les hommes de Jérôme. Par chance Gordon ne tarda pas à arriver. Il aida Alfred à tuer cette bande de fanatiques et le rejoignit ensuite.

— Où est Bruce ? _Demanda t-il._

— Ce cinglé de Jérôme l'as emmener avec lui.

— Et Regina ?

— Elle aussi.

— Quoi !

— Je n'ai rien pu faire. _S'en voulut Alfred._

— Bon sang !

**Fête Foraine**

Jérôme déambulait Bruce et Regina à ses côtés, il leur montra tour à tour ses attractions préférés, ces dernières avait étaient remanier des personnes remplacer maintenant les ballons au tir à la carabine, de même pour le jeu du marteau, et pour tous les autres.

S'arrêtant à un stand il se fit faire un maquillage avant de demander à Bruce de s'installer à son tour. Trouvant au final qu'il manqué quelque chose, il poignarda le maquilleur et récupéra un peu de son sang, après quoi il traça un sourire triste sur la bouche de Bruce.

— Hum, Regina cela vous tente ?

— Je ne rentrerais pas dans votre jeu tordu ! _S'exclama t-elle le regard noir._

— Très bien. _Sembla t-il faussement déçut._ Après tout vous n 'avez pas besoin de ça pour être parfaite. Et si nous continuions maintenant ! _Sourit t-il largement._

Il les entraina ensuite vers un nouveau stand où un homme était suspendu au dessus d'un aquarium géant, il demanda à Bruce de jouer, mais celui-ci refusa. Il finit par se lassait et appuya donc lui même sur le bouton, faisant par conséquent tomber l'homme dans l'aquarium qui se fit dévorer par les piranhas. Il eu soudain comme une sorte de spasme et son visage du moins si on pouvait appeler cela un visage se détacha à un endroit, sortant un agrafeuse il remis trois agrafes sur son front afin de le réajuster.

— Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? _Demanda Bruce._

Jérôme s'approcha de lui et remonta la manche de son pull.

— Tu n'as qu'as essayer. _Lui proposa t-il en appuyant sur la peau du jeune garçon. Il rester stoïque mais Regina savait qu'il avait mal. Au bout de trois agrafes enfoncer dans son avant bras, elle s'interposa. _

— Stop ! Ça suffit !

— Oh mais je vous en prie Regina, prenez sa place ! _Jérôme attrapa son bras et remonta la manche de son chemisier. En quelques secondes il y planta 5 agrafes d'affilés, subjugué par son manque de réaction._ Je savais que vous étiez faites pour moi ! _Réalisa t-il._

— Jamais ! _S'exclama Regina le regard meurtrier._

— C'est ce que nous verrons !

À l'extérieur de la fête Harvey, Jim et Alfred venaient d'arrivés.

— Ou sont passés les renforts ? _Demanda Jim en regardant au loin l'entrée de la fête._

— Ils ne sont pas loin d'ici mais une autre émeute dans le quartier ouest les ont retardés. _Lui expliqua Bullock._

— Oui mais on ne peu pas les attendre ! _Leur signala Alfred._

— Très bien ont vas rentrer trouver Bruce et Regina les mètrent en sécurité et après ont s'occupent de Jérôme. _Les informa Jim._

Ils sortirent donc de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la fête foraine.

Bruce était maintenant attacher à un poteau, tentant d'ouvrir les menottes qui l'y retenait à l'aide des agrafes que Jérôme avait plantés dans son avant bras. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche celui-ci allait bientôt allumer la mèche du canon qui était tourner vers lui.

Il cherchait Regina du regard depuis des minutes maintenant, mais ne l'avait pas vu, où pouvait t-elle se trouvait. Il entendit alors les renfort et la voix de Gordon, il eu tout juste le temps de s'échapper avant que le canon explose. Voyant Jérôme, il se précipita vers le palais des glaces, Regina qui avait elle aussi réussi à échapper aux hommes de Jérôme les suivit à son tour.

Bruce et Jérôme se cherchèrent pendant des secondes avant de finalement s'affronter, Regina arriva à temps avant que Bruce fasse une énorme erreur et tue Jérôme.

— Sortez maintenant ! _Lui ordonna t-elle._

— Regina…

— Maintenant !

Il regagna la sortie la laissant seule avec Jérôme qui sembler inconscient, mais une seconde plus tard il l'a prit par surprise et la fit tomber au sol se trouvant maintenant au dessus d'elle.

— Hum j'adore cette position. _S'exclama t-il la voix suave._

— La police est là et Bruce et sain et sauf, vous avez perdu ! _Lui adressa t-elle le ton cinglant._

— Pourquoi être si négative. _Ronchonna t-il en croisant ses bras._

— Vous n'avez plus personne pour vous aidez.

— C'est possible mais je vous ai vous. _Lui assura t-il_ _en rapprochant son visage du sien._

Regina tentait d'attraper depuis quelques minute maintenant le morceau de glace que Bruce avait lancé au sol, quand elle l'obtint enfin elle le planta dans le bras de Jérôme, celui-ci poussa un cris et elle en profita pour se dégager mais il l'attrapa par son chemisier, enlevant les boutons elle s'en dégagea.

— Est-ce une proposition. _Sourit Jérôme la regardant maintenant en simple bustier, le sang coulant de son bras et de son visage._

Elle commença à partir quand il la retint de nouveau par le bras serrant encore et encore là ou il lui avait planter les agrafes. Par surprise il planta ensuite le morceau de verre sur le côté de son abdomen.

Aussitôt elle lui envoya un coup de poing magistral et celui-ci s'écroula au sol.

Elle rejoignit ensuite difficilement la sortie le bras remplie de sang, un hématome sur la joue et du sang coulant de son abdomen.

Aussitôt qu'elle sortie elle fut réceptionner par Jim.

— Regina ! _S'exclama t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, le moment était certes mal choisie, des flics et Harvey se trouvaient autour, mais il s'en moquait il avait bien cru la perdre se soir. _

— Je vais bien. _Lui assura t-elle tentant de s'en convaincre elle-même._

Jim remarqua alors son bras et sa main couverte de sang.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ? Il faut que tu voie un médecin, maintenant !

Au même moment Jérôme sortit, marchant difficilement vers eux, le sang le recouvrant. Instinctivement Jim serra Regina contre lui et sorti son arme.

— Alors je m'étais tromper c'est ta chérie à toi Jiminou. Regina au plaisir de vous revoir. _La salua t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol._

Harvey arriva auprès d'eux.

— Hum… Jim il faut vraiment qu'elle voie un médecin. _Lui adressa Harvey en constatant que Regina était plus que chancelante._

Réalisant qu'en effet elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer Jim retira sa veste et la posa sur ces épaules et l'amena jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvaient Bruce et Alfred, Harvey derrière lui.

Aussitôt qu'il la vit Alfred se précipita auprès d'eux.

— Comment va t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que ce fou lui as fait ?! _Rugit Alfred._

— Elle a besoin de soins, le reste n'a pour le moment aucunes importances. _L'informa Jim._

— Je vais m'occuper d'elle Gordon. _Lui assura Alfred. _

Il tenait à emmener lui-même Jérôme à Arkam, mais ne voulait pas la laisser. Harvey sembla comprendre son hésitation.

— Je vais les ramener Jim, va donc mettre ce cinglé derrière les barreaux.

— Oui tu as raison. _Acquiesça Jim._

Alfred ne les quitté pas des yeux, il regarda Gordon déposer Regina sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et passer ensuite une main rassurante dans ses cheveux, celle-ci sombrant peu a peu dans l'inconscience et il entendit malgré lui les mots qu'ils échangèrent.

— Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, mais je dois…

— Fais ton travail, enferme le James, je m'en remettrais. _Tenta t-elle._

— Ne me refait jamais ça Regina ! _La pria t-il en l'embrassant sur le front._

Après ça il laissa Harvey s'installer au volant et Bruce monter à l'arrière auprès de Regina, mais Alfred ne bougeait pas, regardant au loin l'inspecteur Gordon s'éloigner.

Il pris alors place à son tour dans la voiture.

Une demie heure plus tard ils arrivèrent au manoir, Harvey les y laissa avant d'être certain qu'ils ne risquaient dés lors plus rien. Alfred soigna Regina et l'installa ensuite à l'étage, elle repris conscience un moment pendant qu'il l'installer sur le lit.

— Alfred ?

— Je suis là, reposez vous maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle s'endormit ensuite et après avoir laisser la porte entrouverte Alfred redescendit et s'occupa de soigner Bruce.

— Elle m'as sauvé la vie Alfred, à deux reprise si je puis dire.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas. _Lui assura l'homme en lui tendant une poche de glace._

— Alfred, je suis désolé.

— Désolé, mais de quoi parlez-vous maitre Bruce ?

— Elle sort avec Gordon n'est-ce pas ?

— Il semblerait en effet.

— Je sais ce que vous éprouvez.

— Je vous en prie Bruce nous pouvons parler de tout ce que vous désirez, mais je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet, pas maintenant, pas se soir.

Bruce n'avait donc rien ajouter conscient de la souffrance intérieur de l'homme en cet instant, Il n'imaginait pas ce que c'était que d'aimer une femme et de finalement la voir avec un autre, qui de plus était votre ami…

Il était monté se coucher peu de temps après, mais Alfred n'en avait rien fait, il était rester assis à table et s'était servit un verre, il en avait grand besoin ! Il avait failli perdre Bruce, il avait failli la perdre elle, une fois de plus elle avait était confrontée à un psychopathe et celui-ci l'avait blessé physiquement. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à affronter ça, pas avec tout ce qui se passait dernièrement dans sa vie. Et puis il y avait Gordon, ils étaient ensemble…depuis combien de temps au juste ?! Il n'en voulait pas à Regina, il lui en voulait à lui !

**Au même moment asile d'Arkam**

Jim venait de laisser Jérôme à l'infirmerie et s'apprêtait à regagner la sortie quand Tech l'appela depuis la salle principal, s'approchant des barreaux Gordon le regarda avec lassitude.

— Que voulez-vous Tech ?

— Oh je sais ce que je veux, la question est ce que vous voulez-vous Jim.

— Au revoir Tech ! _Commença t-il à s'éloigner._

— Un grand danger approche et tous les tourments et désagréments que vous affronter à l'heure actuelle ne sont rien face à ce qu'elle déchainera.

— De qui parlez-vous ?

— Je parle de la reine.

— Vous êtes fou allié.

— Je dis vrai !

— Ecoutez-moi je n'ai pas le temps, ni le courage de subir vos mystère et vos devinettes, alors bonsoir !

— Je parle de madame l'adjointe au maire.

— Que viens faire Regina dans cette histoire ?!_ S'exclama t-il en se retournant._

— C'est simple, c'est elle qui aura très prochainement le premier rôle. _Rit t-il ouvertement._

— Je vous conseil dés lors de vous taire ! _Le menaça Jim._

— Mince alors ! _S'exclama Tech_. J'avais fait fausse route, ce n'était pas Valérie Vale, c'était Regina Mills ! Vous êtes avec elle. Moi qui pensait qu'elle était avec le majordome.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? _Lui demanda Jim ayant clairement du mal à le suivre._

— Il faut dire qu'il était comme un papa poule avec elle lorsqu'ils m'ont rendu visite, cela prêtait quelque peu à confusion.

— Elle est venu ici ?!

— Je rectifie elle est venu à moi !

— Quand ?!

— Il y a quelque jours.

— Que voulait-elle ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

— Elle voulait savoir qui elle était c'est évident.

— Pourquoi vous demandez à vous, que pouvez-vous en savoir ?

— Car je sais qui elle est !

— Que lui avez vous dit !? _L'attrapa par la gorge Jim à travers les barreaux._

— Je lui ai dit que nous, nous connaissions, car je la connais et elle aussi. Seulement à cet heure elle ne s'en rappelle plus. _Parut t-il attristé._ Mais cela reviendra ! Croyez-moi Jim, ni vous, ni le majordome, ni qui que ce soit ne m'empêcherons de lui redonner vie.

— Je vous préviens si je dois vous tuer je le ferais Tech, alors restez loin d'elle, ou Arkam ne sera pour vous qu'une promenade de santé en comparaison de ce que je vous ferait subir.

— Vous tenez vraiment à elle, comme c'est intéressant. Le policier froid et sans scrupules s'est épris de la reine.

Sans se retourner Jim quitta Arkam fou de rage, comment Alfred avait-il put la laisser aller rencontrer ce malade !

**Le lendemain**

Regina avait reçut un appel tôt se matin de son secrétaire, l'informant de venir le plus tôt possible à la mairie, elle y était attendu. Se levant difficilement elle se prépara et descendit, Bruce n'était pas encore lever mais Alfred si.

— Il est 7 heures 30 Vous devriez être encore au lit. _La sermonna quelque peu Alfred._

— J'ai reçut un appel, il faut que j'aye à la mairie c'est important apparemment.

— Ça ne l'est pas plus que votre convalescence Regina.

— Je vais bien.

— Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez besoin de repos et affronter des politiciens n'est pas ce que j'appelle se détendre.

— Ça ira Alfred et puis j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, toute cette histoire… _Lui cita t-elle en faisant de grands gestes._ C'était absurde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'y suis intéresser, Selina est ma fille c'est la seule réalité ici.

— Et tout ce que Maria Kyle a dit, qu'en faites-vous ?

— Elle divaguait, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous serions confrontés à des histoires à dormir debout.

— Alors vous renoncer.

— Je ne renonce pas Alfred, je tourne la page.

— Vous ne devriez pas…

— Je suis la seule concerner. _L'informa Regina catégorique._

— Pardonnez-moi mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas en position de penser logiquement.

— Je vous demande pardon !

— Regarder à tout ce que vous avez était confronter, la plupart des gens en auraient perdu pied, vous n'encaisser pas ces évènements vous les éluder et passer à autre chose, ce n'est pas sain.

— Que les choses soient claires ! Je ne suis pas les autres et je gère mes problèmes comme je l'entends ! _S'exclama t-elle avant de quitter le manoir en claquant la porte._

Le verre qu'Alfred tenait en main vint alors se briser contre le mur le plus proche.

Une heure plus tard Bruce était descendu.

— Que c'est t-il passer ici ? _Demanda Bruce en regardant Alfred ramasser des éclats de verre au sol. _

— J'ai fait du rangement voilà tout.

— Regina est t-elle…

— Elle n'est plus là. _Le coupa Alfred._

— Vous, vous êtes disputés n'est-ce pas ?

— À vrai dire oui. _Lui avoua Alfred en s'adossant contre le comptoir._

— Ce n'est pas la première fois, cela s'arrangera.

— Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois…

Bruce pris donc son petit déjeuner, quand on frappa à la porte, Alfred s'excusa et alla ouvrir.

Aussitôt il fut saisit par Gordon et celui-ci lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! _Hurla Alfred._

Bruce arriva alors alarmer.

— Tout va bien Bruce. _Le rassura Jim._ Alfred et moi devons simplement discuter. _Après un signe de tête de son majordome il parti incertain que c'était réellement une bonne idée. _

Alfred s'était entre temps relevé.

— De quel droit vous êtes-vous permit de l'emmener voir Tech ?! _Hurla Jim._

— Alors c'est ça.

— Oui ! Ça l'est et j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication.

— Elle voulait aller le voir, qu'auriez-vous préférer, que je la laisse y aller seule ?! Elle y aurait était dans tous les cas.

— Il y a toujours des solutions, vous avez choisi la facilité.

— J'ai choisi de l'aider ! _Hurla à son tour Alfred._

— Non ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ! Vous l'avez mise en danger, vous savez pertinement comment agit cet homme, il se sert de tout et de tout le monde et vous lui avez offert une cible de premier choix !

— J'étais là, elle ne risquait rien !

— Si justement vous avez risqué sa vie ! Je ne sais quelle absurdité la pousser à aller voir Tech et ce que vous lui avez raconter mais à partir d'aujourd'hui cela prend fin.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Restez loin d'elle.

— Comment osez-vous ! Je l'ai connu bien avant que vous ne le fassiez et je la comprends bien mieux que vous ne le ferez jamais !

— Je me répète restez loin d'elle !

— J'aurais pu être celui qui vous aurait mis mon poing en pleine figure, j'avais après tout d'excellentes raisons de le faire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous saviez que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je vous en avez parlez se soir-là, vous m'aviez alors conseiller de lui avouer et qu'avez vous finalement fait, vous m'avez trahi !

— Vous n'avez jamais fait le premier pas envers elle, vous avez eu votre chance, vous ne l'avez pas saisi. Je ne vais pas m'en vouloir d'avoir saisi la mienne.

— Vous aimez Lee vous l'avez toujours fait, Regina n'est qu'une manière de penser à autre chose et de l'oubliez.

— Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, car ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est pour moi !

— Vous ne m'interdirez rien, tout comme vous ne m'interdirais pas de la voir !

— Nous verrons cela ! _Lui adressa Jim avant de quitter le manoir. _

Une minute plus tard Bruce était à ces côtés.

— Alfred est-ce que ça va ?

— Ça ira oui.

— J'ai entendu malgré moi. _Lui adressa Bruce._ Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Je ne la laisserais pas, qu'importe se qu'il en pense. _S'exclama Alfred._

**Gotham**

Regina était sortie de la mairie il y a une heure, elle y avait passé un long moment, le maire était aux abonnés absents et nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Il fallait donc que quelqu'un le remplace et Regina était après tout adjointe, elle accepta donc, quel autre choix avait-elle.

Elle eu soudain l'envie de passer au club, ne serait-ce que pour voir Tabitha, mais se ravisa aussitôt, Barbara y était sûrement. Elle prit donc le chemin de son appartement, une fois rentrée elle constata qu'il y avait du monde, entrant dans le salon elle trouva Selina assise sur la table un paquet de biscuits en main et Nygma sur le canapé l'air perdu.

— Il n'est pas très causant, je n'ai rien pu en tirer. _Lui adressa Selina._

— Regina, je t'en prie dis lui d'aller voir ailleurs.

Soupirant Regina parti à la cuisine et se servit un verre, Selina la suivant.

— Il est un peut tôt pour boire.

— J'en ai besoin et je sens qu'avec la présence d'Ed ici j'en aurais doublement besoin. _L'informa t-elle._

— Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? Je veux dire Jérôme, Gordon, Barbara et tout le reste.

— J'essaye… _Lui avoua Regina._

— Hum…j'ai eu ta lettre. _Commença Selina._ Tu sais je suis un peux grande maintenant pour faire tous ces trucs de mère et fille, mais je ne sais pas, on pourrait simplement êtres comme avant et on verra ou sa nous mènent, hein.

— C'est une bonne idée oui. _Répondit Regina décidant de ne pas la brusquer. C'était un bon départ. Pensa t-elle._

— Il faut que j'y aille, je te laisse avec Nygma. _Elle commença à partir quand elle s'arrêta._ Je suis contente que tu aye bien. _Lui adressa Selina avant de partir._

Prenant alors son verre Regina se rendit jusqu'au salon et s'installa en face d'Edward.

— Tu as tuer Oswald, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il avait tué Isabella, Regina je devais le faire !

— Je sais.

— J'ai juste besoin d'apprendre à vivre sans lui.

— Tuer des gens importants ne t'y aidera pas.

— Regina je sais ce que je fais je t'assure.

— Dans ce cas je te laisse à ton projet, j'ai du travail.

— Tu ne veut pas m'aider.

— Écoute tu as tué le maire, que penses-tu qu'il se passe dans ces cas-là.

— Tu le remplaces.

— Oui et vu la pagaille qu'à laisser ce clown, il y a du travail. _Lui assura t-elle en faisant allusion à Jérôme. _

— Regina à ce sujet…

— Je ne veux pas en parler !_ Répondit t-elle catégorique. _

— Très bien comme tu voudras. _Soupira t-il._ Tu manques à Barbara au faite, elle est d'une humeur exécrable depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

— Nous ne l'avons jamais était !

— Très bien _Abdiqua Ed._ Je te laisse te persuader de toutes ces choses et je retourne à mes occupations.

— Edward ! Attends je ne voulais pas paraître cassante. _Le retint Regina._

— Ce n'est rien. _Lui assura Ed en caressant sa joue._ Tu sais que je te pardonne tout, c'est ainsi entre nous. _Après quoi il parti._

Elle était reparti à la mairie peu de temps après et c'est à 21 heures qu'elle rentra le soir épuisée, sa blessure la lançant énormément. Se rendant à la salle de bain elle ouvrit le tiroir du meuble évier et trouva une boite de pilules qui lui avait était prescrite, redescendant elle se servit un verre de whisky et en bu une généreuse gorgée en prenant deux pilules.

On frappa alors, bon sang depuis quand son appartement était devenu un véritable hôtel jura t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

—Jim ! Je ne t'attendais pas.

— Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, j'ai su que tu avais dû te rendre à la mairie se matin. Ils t'on demander de remplacer Oswald ?

— Oui en effet. _Lui dit t-elle en se rendant au salon, Jim la suivant._

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Je t'en prie…on à pas cessez de me le demander toute la journée, je ne veux plus répondre.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as plus envie de faire semblant, pas ici pas avec moi.

— Je ne le fais pas. _Lui assura t-elle en l'embrassant._ Fait moi oublier cette journée et toutes les autres. _Lui demanda t-elle ensuite à l'oreille._

— Il faut qu'on parle. _L'informa t-il en caressant ses bras._

— Pas maintenant.

Il succomba alors à son regard et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ils firent l'amour encore et encore comme si rien d'autre n'importait, comme si le monde ne sombrer pas dans la folie. Des heures plus tard entre des baisers et des caresses elle lui fit un résumé des évènements récents n'éludant rien jusqu' à la révélation sur l'identité de sa fille. Il ne dis pas un mot, mais l'écouta tout le long jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe un point dans la piéce puis pose de nouveau son regard sur lui.

— Je ne veux plus y penser Jim, peu importe ce qu'étais mon passé, il est derrière moi et je veux avancer.

— Si c'est ta décision.

— C'est ma décision. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Dans ce cas je l'accepte et l'approuve. _L'embrassa t-il._

Il lui parla à son tour la cour des hiboux, le retour de son oncle. Ce qui avait fait défaut avec Barbara et Lee il ne le reproduirait pas avec Regina, il ne lui cacherait rien, mais surtout la ferait passer en priorité. Peu importe les conséquences.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Après être devenu l'homme mystère, Nygma s'était maintenant mis en tête de démasquer la toute puissance de Gotham, à savoir la cour des Hiboux, il n'avait pas trouver mieux que de kidnapper l'ancien maire Aubrey James et de le menaçait d'une mort publique s'il n'obtenait pas l'information qu'il souhaiter. Barbara était bien entendu de la partie, elle et Ed ne se quittaient plus ces derniers temps au grand désespoir de Tabitha qui aurait voulu le voir mort, ce qui était compréhensible après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il fallait qu'elle le résonne, mais Jim lui avait déjà proposé de le rejoindre au commissariat afin de lui délivrer cette information.

Elle décida donc de ne pas s'emmêler, par ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Selina et cela l'inquiéter…

Elle parti donc faire un tour en ville, mais elle ne la trouva pas, elle opta donc en dernier recours pour le club, elle y était peut-être passer.

Entrant elle se dirigea directement vers le bar et tomba sur Tabitha.

— Regina, ça fait plaisir de te voir. _Lui sourit Tabitha. _

— Pour moi aussi.

— Je te sers quelque chose ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour boire une verre, je cherche Selina, l'aurais-tu vu ?

— Non désolée, mais si je la voie je te préviendrais. _Lui assura Tabitha._

— Oh mais que vois-je une revenante ! _S'exclama une voix._

— Bonsoir Barbara. _Se tourna vers elle Regina._

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir, après notre dernière conversation.

— Tu parles de celle ou tu as essayé de me tuer.

— Je reconnais avoir était un peu trop loin. _Avoua Barbara._

— Peu importe. _Lui adressa t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

— Regina ! Attends. _La retint Barbara._ J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé avec Jérôme… Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

— Dans quel but ?

— J'aurais pu t'aider.

— Je n'en avais pas besoin.

— Tu sais que c'est faux, tu a tes limites Regina et tu es entrain de les atteindre et si tu n'en parle pas…

— Alors quoi ?! Je finirais comme toi.

— Sache simplement que je suis là et que je le serais toujours. _L'informa t-elle avec sincérité._

— Merci, je m'en rappellerais. _Rétorqua t-elle avant de partir._

— Elle change. _Lança t-elle à Tabitha._

— Elle n'est pas la seule. _Lui fit remarquer celle-ci._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Elle avait enfin eu des nouvelles de Selina, celle-ci était venu hier soir lui expliquant alors que Bruce avait était kidnapper et remplacer par un double créé par Hugo Strenge, c'est ce double qu'il l'avait poussé d'une fenêtre après avoir essayer de la convaincre de fuir Gotham car quelque chose allait arriver et beaucoup de gens serait tuer. Elle devait maintenant en informer Alfred, elle lui avait demander de l'accompagner mais Regina avait refuser, elle avait conduite Selina jusqu'au manoir et était ensuite reparti, encore sous le choc de ses révélations et du fait que sa fille aurait pu mourir sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour être mère ! Avait-elle pensé sur le trajet du retour.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Jim. Que pouvait t-il encore bien se tramer de son côté.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, elle décida de se rendre au poste afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle tomba alors sur Harvey une fois arrivé.

— Regina, puis-je vous aidez ?

— Est-ce que Jim est ici ?

— Oui il est là, venez. _L'incita Harvey. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire et frappa quelque coups à la porte._

— Regina que…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, des tirs et une grande agitation leur parvenaient dés lors.

— Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Jim à Harvey._

— Restez ici je vais voir. _Leur conseilla celui-ci. _

Jim fit entrer Regina dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle fut alors surprise d'y trouver Alfred ainsi qu'une femme blonde le sang coulant d'une blessure à sa main.

— Regina. _La regarda celui-ci surpris également de la voir._

— C'est Barnes ! Il est en train de saccager le commissariat et de tuer tout le monde. _Leur adressa Harvey en revenant. _

— Il faut qu'on sortent d'ici ! _Assura Jim en regardant Regina._ Emmenez Catherine. _Adressa t-il ensuite à Alfred. _

Ils firent leurs chemin jusqu'au centre du poste réalisant alors que celui-ci était en ruine et entendant Barnes au loin hurler, il voulait Jim, il voulait le tuer.

C'est là que Catherine se mit à appeler Barnes en hurlant, celui-ci se présenta devant eux quelques secondes plus tard, Catherine le pria de l'emmener loin d'ici, qu'il était à ses ordres et que par conséquent il devait lui obéir, pour seule réponse il la décapita froidement.

Regina émis alors un mouvement de recul et Alfred l'attrapa et se mis devant elle.

Jim combattit Barnes et par miracle il finit par l'assommer.

— Il faut le transférer à Arkam. _Assura Harvey. _

— Oui je vais appeler une équipe.

Celle-ci arriva peu de temps après et emmena Barnes dans leur fourgon.

— Nous allons fouillés leur planque, nous y trouverons peut-être quelque chose. _Adressa Jim. _Regina tu devrais rentrer se serais plus prudent.

— Non, il faut que je passe à la mairie, j'ai appris qu'Oswald était en vie ?

— Regina non, ce n'est pas le moment.

— Je sais que tu les méprises, mais je serais en sécurité auprès d'eux. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Très bien vas-y je viendrais te chercher quand tout cela sera terminer.

Elle commença à partir quand Jim la rattrapa et l'embrassa.

— Sois prudente.

— Je le saurais.

Regardant Harvey qui le fixer un sourcil levé et Alfred avec un regard noir, ils partirent ensuite du poste.

**#####**

Regina était allée à la mairie et avait tenter de gérer la situation et tentait d'apaisé au mieux l'inquiétude grandissante de son équipe. Après leur avoir assurer qu'elle ferait son possible, mais que rien ne pourrait éviter ce qui aller arriver, elle parti en direction du club. Elle ne trouva personne, elle se servit donc un verre s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés et finit par s'y endormir.

Barbara, Nygma, Butch et Tabitha venaient de rentrer, une fois de plus ils n'avaient pas put capturer la pingouin, cette fois-ci par la faute de Fish money qui l'avait emmener pour ils ne savaient quelle raison.

Barbara l'a trouva sur le canapé, s'approchant doucement elle dégagea de son visage une mèche de cheveux et continua ensuite de la regarder.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? _Lui demanda Ed en venant à ces côtés._

— Oui elle est seulement épuisée.

Butch et Tabitha s'éclipsèrent alors et Nygma parti monter un nouveau plan, elle resta donc auprès de Regina.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Lee était contaminé par le virus, Jim était contaminé par le virus…une partie de la ville était contaminé, Barbara l'en avait informer. Elle ne savait trop quoi faire, elle aurait voulu s'assurer que Jim aller bien, mais à voir le comportement de Barnes lorsqu'il avait était contaminé cela n'était pas engageant.

Par ailleurs Barbara lui avait exposé son plan profiter du virus pour se hisser à la première marche et pouvoir alors diriger les criminelles de la ville. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, une femme pour gérer la pègre de Gotham ? Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée, mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Tabitha et Butch. Elle avait clairement l'impression que les intérêts de Barbara avaient changer et à en discuter avec Tabitha elle en fut certaine, quand celle-ci lui appris que Barbara voulait kidnapper Tech afin qu'il l'aide à inverser les effets du virus.

Se simple nom lui envoya un rappelle dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle ne serait pas présente lorsqu'ils ramèneraient ce psychopathe ici.

Laissant un mot à Barbara elle quitta le club et regagna la mairie, c'était certainement l'endroit où on avaient le plus besoin d'elle.

Elle raccrochait d'une conversation téléphonique avec l'évêque quand son portable sonna.

— Bruce c'est vous.

— Regina j'ai besoin d'aide venez je vous en prie je l'ai tué… _Pleurait le garçon._

— Où êtes-vous ?

Bruce lui donna l'adresse et aussitôt Regina parti en trombe de son bureau, 5 minutes plus tard elle arriva à l'adresse indiqué, pénetrant dans les lieux sombres et humides elle trouva finalement Bruce à terre devant le corps… Oh mon dieu non…

— Bruce ! _L'interpella Regina._ Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital, maintenant !

Toujours en sanglotant, il fit ce qu'elle lui demander et l'aida à porter Alfred jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils prirent ensuite à vive allure la direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé il fut installé sur un brancard, Regina ne voyait que le sang et le fait qu'il ne reprenait pas conscience, son pouls chutant dangereusement.

Revenant à la réalité elle regarda Bruce, il était immobile les yeux imbibés de larmes.

— Je suis là. _Lui adressa Regina._

Il s'effondra dans ses bras et elle ne fit rien d'autre que de le serrer.

— Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre et vous faites parti de notre vie…

— Vous avez bien fait. _Lui assura Regina. Touchée par l'impact de ses paroles._

Des heures plus tard Bruce s'était endormit dans ses bras sur une chaise. Quant elle vit arriver Selina. Celle-ci avait regardé la scène au loin, pensant que peut-être elle aimerait que Regina la tienne ainsi.

— Comment va Alfred ? _Demanda Selina doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bruce._

— Il est toujours au bloc. _L'informa Regina._

— Il s'en sortira il est costaud comme type je dois dire.

— Oui en effet…

Ils virent alors le chirurgien venir à eux, doucement Regina réveilla Bruce.

— Il est sorti du bloc, il mettra du temps à se rétablir, mais nous avons fait le maximum, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. _Les informa le chirurgien._

— Vous devriez allez le voir. _Lança Bruce à Regina._

— Non c'est à vous d'y aller.

— Je le verrais ensuite, et s'il se réveille il n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi. _Lui fit remarquer le garçon. _

— Non c'est certain. _Tenta de sourire Regina._

— Puis-je le voir ? _Demanda alors Regina au médecin._

— Bien entendu, je suis sûr que la compagnie de sa femme l'aidera à se réveiller.

Ne faisant aucuns commentaire quant à son erreur, Regina le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'Alfred.

Elle entra doucement et s'approcha du lit, elle se sentit envahit par divers sentiment en cet instant, la peur, la confusion, la tristesse et puis il y avait autre chose. S'approchant davantage et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit elle prit la main d'Alfred dans la sienne.

— Je sais que je n'ai pas agit de la meilleure des manières à votre égard dernièrement et je m'en excuse mais désormais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il faut que vous, vous en sortiez… Je vous en prie Alfred revenez-nous, Bruce à besoin de vous..._Murmura t-elle._

S'approchant de son visage elle déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— J'ai besoin de vous… _Murmura t-elle ensuite avant de se lever doucement et de quitter la piéce._

Elle avait ensuite rejoint Selina et Bruce, celui-ci leur conseillant de rentrer, ils les tiendraient informer dés qu'Alfred se réveillerait.

**#####**

Des heures plus tard l'homme avait finalement repris conscience, Bruce lui avait alors présenter ses excuses et lui avait assurer qu'il regretter profondément son geste. Alfred l'avait excusé tout naturellement, lui assurant qu'il n'aurait pas put en être autrement, Bruce était sa famille. Ils avaient donc finie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Qui m'a amener à l'hôpital ? _Lui demanda Alfred un moment plus tard._

— C'est Regina, je ne savais pas qui appeler, elle me semblé la plus à même de m'aider.

— Vous avez bien fait. _Lui assura Alfred._

Soudain Alfred sembla réaliser quelque chose.

— Est-elle venu dans cette chambre ?

— Oui, elle est venu dés que vous êtes sortie du bloc.

— Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… _Murmura Alfred. Elle lui avait dis ces choses et elle l'avait embrasser, bon sang, en fermant les yeux il pouvait à nouveau sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes et son parfum. _

— Content de vous voir réveiller Monsieur Pennyworth. Il semblerait que la présence de votre femme ait fait des miracles. _S'annonça son chirurgien en entrant dans la chambre._

— Ma femme ? _Répéta Alfred._

— Oui la jeune femme brune qui est venu vous rendre visite.

— Ce n'est pas… Elle n'est pas ma femme.

— Oh pardonnez-moi. _S'excusa t-il._ Jai juste penser au vu de son état à votre arrivée et du fait qu'elle ne m'a pas contredit quand je l'ai appeler ainsi. Peu importe je vous laisse vous reposez, je repasserais plus tard. _Sortit t-il alors._

Alfred pensa alors à quel point cela sembler évident pour les personnes extérieures qu'ils étaient ensemble et cela lui faisait mal car ce n'était pas le cas. Sa femme ? Si seulement cela aurait put être le cas. Pensa t-il.


	10. Chapter 10

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Une nouvelle partie et de nouveaux rebondissement ! Regina commence à changer, certains traits de sa véritable personnalité ressortent peu a peu. **

**Je ne fais que résumer les épisodes, si je devais les détaillés entièrement et y inclure tous les personnages, cette histoire ne serais pas prête d'être terminer. **

**J'ésperer en tout cas que vous appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Des semaines plus tard**

Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour remettre cette ville sur pied et cela commencer enfin à porter ses fruits. Convoquer un matin à la mairie, ses collaborateurs ainsi que les hauts politiciens de la ville lui avait expliqués que son remplacement n'avait était en faite qu'une période d'essaie, ils voulaient voir comment elle s'en sortait aux commandes et ils n'avaient pas était déçut, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient affrontés.

Ils avaient donc finit par lui dire que si elle était d'accord et si la population le souhaiter, elle serait prochainement le nouveau maire de Gotham. Regina avait tout naturellement accepter, elle aimé cette emploie et aimer les responsabilités qui en découlaient, même si elle savait que cela voudrait dire affronter Oswald et son idée de licence criminelle.

Ce dernier avait récemment ouvert un club avec pour attraction central Nygma enfermer dans un énorme cube de Glace, elle lui en voulait, oh ça oui, mais elle ne le montrerait pas. Tabitha et Selina habitaient désormais chez elle et Barbara avait disparu, du moins Tabitha l'avait tuer c'est ce qu'elle avait finie par lui avouer, expliquant son geste en lui disant que Barbara avait tué Butch. Elle s'était sentit seule à cet instant, sans Barbara, sans Nygma qu'allait t-elle devenir… Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ainsi ! Elle avait Selina, c'est tout ce qui importait, elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autres, ni Alfred, ni Jim, ni qui que ce soit.

**#####**

Elle devait se rendre se soir-même à la soirée d'ouverture du club d'Oswald, Tabitha et Selina l'accompagner, mais pour d'autres raisons, Regina devait faire de la figuration et discutait avec Oswald, quant aux filles elle devaient aller récupérer leur licences.

— Je n 'ai pas envie d'y aller ! _Les informa Tabitha en pénetrant dans le salon pendant que Regina aider Selina à fermer sa robe._

—Tu veux continué à faire ce que tu adores tant. _Commença Regina._ Il te faut une licence.

— C'est absurde ! _Maugréa Tabitha en s'affaissant dans le canapé._ Depuis quand le pingouin dicte sa loi. C'est toi le maire !

— Je ne le suis pas encore et nul ne doit savoir cela avant que ce ne soit officialisé.

— Oui mais quand tu le saura, tu fera quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda Selina en se tournant vers elle._

— Oh ça oui, je peux te l'assurer ! _Lui affirma t-elle en remettant derrière son oreille une boucle de cheveux_. Tabitha il serait temps que tu finisse de te préparer, nous allons finir par être en retard.

— Dis la femme qui est encore en peignoir. _Rit t-elle._ Sache que j'adore arriver en dernier, cela fait toujours grand impression.

Soupirant Regina les abandonna et monta à l'étage sous le regard amusé de Selina.

— Quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire ? _Lui demanda alors Tabitha._

— Lui dire quoi ?

— Que tu désires qu'elle soit véritablement ta mère et cela officiellement.

— Je luis dirais mais pas maintenant. _L'informa Selina, en songeant que Selina Mills sonnait plutôt bien._

1 heure plus tard elles avaient quittés l'appartement toutes très élégantes, Regina avait opter pour une robe courte noir à manches longue, échancré dans le dos jusqu'au reins, ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon et elle portait une paire d'escarpin vertigineux noir vernis.

Tout comme l'avait mentionner Tabitha, elles firent sensation en arrivant au club, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, mais surtout vers Regina, celle-ci cependant n'y prêter pas attention, elle fixait l'attraction central à savoir Ed.

— Content que vous soyez venu, la fête n'aurait pas était la même sans vous. _Lui adressa Oswald en se mettant à ses côtés et en fixant lui aussi Ed_. C'est fou de voir à quel point il se fond dans le paysage.

Sans répondre Regina se dirigea vers le bar, s'excusant avant auprès d'Oswald.

Tabitha et Selina discutaient avec un homme chauve qu'elle avait déjà rencontrait.

— Regina quel plaisir de vous revoir ! _S'exclama celui-ci en la voyant._

— Monsieur Zsasz.

— Je vous en prie Victor.

Regardant Selina et Tabitha, elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Zsasz.

— Est-ce que le problème est réglé ? Victor.

—Absolument oui, ces deux charmantes demoiselles vont obtenir leur licence et pourront alors continuer leurs petites affaires en toute légalité. _L'informa t-il._

— Voilà qui est parfait.

— Vous savez, vous pourriez-vous aussi en obtenir une ? _Lui assura t-il avec un immense sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de dégouter Selina et de faire hausser les sourcils de Tabitha._

— Merci, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire.

— Oh alors vous êtes une pacifiste ?

— Je ne dirais pas ça non, disons simplement qu'il y d'autres manières de forcer quelqu'un à faire tout ce que l'on désire sans pour autant avoir recours à la violence. Croyez-moi vous seriez surpris. _Lui assura t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner._

— Bon sang quelle femme ! _Sourit Victor vraisemblablement charmer. _

— N'y pense même pas ! _Lui adressa Selina le ton sanglant._

— En effet n'y pense même pas ! Car en ce qui me concerne, j'adore la violence, alors tu es prévenu ! _Ajouta Tabitha._

**#####**

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Alfred et Bruce au loin. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction et cela marcha jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se présente devant elle et Tabitha, Selina étant sans doute partit voir Bruce.

Elle se sentait soudain nerveuse, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là à l'hôpital, le jour ou elle l'avait embrasser. Dieu merci il était alors inconscient.

— Bonsoir Regina, mademoiselle Galavan. _Les salua t-il._

—Alfred ravie de vous revoir. _Rétorqua t-elle comme un automatisme._

— Veuillez m'excuser je dois parler à quelqu'un, Regina on se retrouve tout à l'heure. _Lança Tabitha, sous le regard meurtrier de Regina._ Alfred ravie de vous avoir vu.

— Je ne sais par ou commencer, cela fait si longtemps que nous, nous sommes vu. _Débuta Alfred. _

— J'ai étais pas mal prise. _Répondit t-elle._

— Le travail ?

— En effet oui.

— C'est donc une chance de pouvoir vous voir ici se soir.

— Je ne qualifierais pas cela de chance, je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver ici.

— Mais vous y êtes.

— Par obligation.

— Je voie, et hormis cela, comment les choses se passent avec Selina ?

— Bien, très bien même.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui Alfred, je mène une existence absolument saine et je vais bien.

La conversation resta cependant en suspend, une bande d'hommes avaient fait irruption dans le club afin de tuer le pingouin. Celui-ci réussi à les faire capturer avec l'aide de ses hommes, mais Ivy coupa le courant et pendant ce temps l'un des hommes de la bande projeta un gaz sur Oswald le forçant alors à affronter ses plus grandes peurs.

Entre temps Gordon était arrivé et le pingouin complètement perdu et terroriser à cause du gaz s'était refugier auprès de lui, le suppliant de l'aider. Une scène assez comique qui fut prise en photo par les medias.

La pression était dés lors retomber et les membres du gang avait était arrêter, excepter un qui s'était échapper. Regina se tenait auprès de Tabitha et Selina, Bruce et Alfred non loin.

Gordon s'approcha d'eux.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? _Leur demanda t-il._

— Se serais plutôt à lui qu'il faudrait demander ça. _Se moqua Selina en indiquant le pingouin. _

— Il s'en remettra… Hum Regina puis-je te parler un moment ?

Celle-ci le suivit à quelque mètres de là sous le regard d'Alfred et de Selina.

— Que c'est t-il passer ? _Lui demanda Jim._

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je parle de ce qui as fait que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant des semaines !

— Oh je t'en prie, de nous deux je ne suis pas celle qui a oublier l'autre.

— Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui je le sais et oui j'ai pris mes distances.

— Pourquoi ?

—Toi, moi c'était absurde et nous le savions tous les deux.

— Est-ce à cause d'Alfred ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred vient faire ici ?!

— Il t'as monter la tête contre moi n'est-ce pas ? _Lui adressa t-il en s'apprêtant aussitôt à aller à la rencontre de l'homme qui le fixait au loin._

— Non ! _Le retint par le bras Regina_. Ecoute ça n'as rien à voir avec lui, bon sang ça n'a rien à voir avec toi non plus.

— Alors quoi, tu décide du jour au lendemain de tout arrêter sans la moindre raison ?!

— James, tu aimes Lee.

— J'aimer Lee, Regina je l'aimer, mais j'ai fini par accepter, accepter le fait qu'elle était plus heureuse et plus en sécurité sans moi. Je l'ai incité à quitter tout ça et à repartir à zéro, elle l'a comprit.

— Et tu me demandes d'être à tes côtes ? Tu me demandes de rester alors que tu me dis toutes ses choses.

— Regina c'est diffèrent… Tu es différente. J'ai besoin de toi.

— Le besoin n'est pas l'envie James ! _Elle tourna alors les talons, mais une nouvelle fois il la retint cette fois-ci plus fermement. Alfred se leva aussitôt en voyant la scène._

— J'ai l'envie et le besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés !

— Pourquoi ?

— Par ce que je…

— Non ! Ne le dis pas je t'en prie, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas ici, pas quand tu serais prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour me récupérer.

— Donne moi une seconde chance. _Murmura t'il en se penchant vers elle et en déposant sur sa joue un baiser. Il partit ensuite._

Plus loin dans le club Alfred bouillonner.

Regina revint à leur côtés et asura aux filles que dés lors elles pouvaient rentrer.

— Hum Regina est-ce que ça va ? _Lui demanda Alfred._

— Oui tout va bien, je suis ravie de vous avoir revu.

Et elle était partie une fois de plus, le laissant planter là, sans espoir, sans indices, sans rien.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'était désormais officiel, elle était le nouveau maire de Gotham, élu par le peuple, mais aussi par ses représentants. La céremonie aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine. Pour l'heure elle avait d'autres priorités, elle, Selina et Tabitha avait reçut une carte avec inscrit « Une opportunité s'offre à vous » et une adresse. Elles s'y étaient donc rendu trouvant une fois entrer nul autre que Barbara, se fut un choc pour toutes. Celle-ci leur proposa alors de travailler à ses côtés en tant que vendeuses d'armes, elle avait multiples arguments et elle leur exposa tour à tour. Tabitha réfuta aussitôt, lui en voulant sans doute toujours d'avoir tuer Butch, Selina quand à elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle aimer beaucoup Barbara, mais ces derniers mois elle avait appris à réellement connaitre Tabitha alors… Regina quand à elle était pensive, les filles étaient maintenant parti et elle était seule avec Barbara.

— Je ne te serais pas d'une grande utilité. _Lui signala Regina._ Je vais être maire.

— Oh alors tu as finalement réussie, c'est fantastique !

— Pourquoi une telle joie ?

— Car je suis heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites, cette place devait te revenir.

— Eh bien merci, concernant tout cela je vais y réfléchir.

— Tente les convaincre.

— Je verrais ce que je peux faire. _Lui assura t-elle en gageant la sortie._

— Regina ?

— Hum ?

— Tu m'as manqué !

— Toi aussi Barbara, toi aussi._ Murmura t-elle._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

La céremonie avait lieu ce soir à la mairie, une fête majestueuse était prévue, il faut dire que Selina et Tabitha y avaient veillés toute la semaine. Ces dernières avaient finalement accepter de travailler avec Barbara, c'était une bonne chose pensait Regina, même si elle se demander toujours comment la femme était revenu à la vie. Peu importe elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

— Que va tu mettre se soir ? _Lui demanda Selina assise sur son lit._

— Oui ça c'est une question. _Acquiesça Tabitha en s'installant aux côtés de Selina._

— À vrai dire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. _Leur adressa Regina en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. _

— Dans ce cas voilà qui pourrait peut-être te convenir. _Lui répondit Selina en lui tendant un grand sac._

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ta robe bien sûr ! _Lui adressa Tabitha._ Hey oui tu es le maire de cette ville désormais et nous estimons que pour ta première soirée en tant que telle, tu dois faire forte impression.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci à vous deux.

— Regarde déjà si elle te plaît. _Lui adressa Selina._

— Je vais de ce pas l'essayer.

10 minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la salle de bain et se présenta devant elles, les laissant alors bouche bée.

— Un problème ?

— Je la trouvais magnifique sur le cintre mais sur toi elle est…

Regina se regarda alors dans le miroir et eu un mouvement de recul, cette robe ! Mon Dieu ! Elle avait l'impression très intense de l'avoir déjà vu, déjà porter…bordeaux, en velours, elle tomber en traine jusqu'a ses pieds, de la dentelle parsemé la taille et le décolleté, laissant transparaitre sa poitrine, les manches étaient longues et se finissaient avec de la dentelle également. Cette robe était somptueuse, elle était digne d'une…Reine pensa alors Regina sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

— Tu es magnifique. _Réagit enfin Tabitha._

— Plus que ça ! _S'exclama Selina gêner quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parler à voix haute. _

— Eh bien merci Tabitha, merci ma fille. _Lança t-elle un clin d'œil à Selina, récompenser par un merveilleux sourire de celle-ci._

— Crois-moi peu importe ton discours d'ouverture avec cette robe c'est gagner d'avance. _Renchérit Tabitha._

Elle avait acceptée leurs compliments avec un sourire et avait ensuite fini de se préparer, décidant de lâcher ses cheveux mais de faire une sorte de queue haute sur le dessus, le résultat était sensationnel.

**Mairie le soir-même**

Toute la haute société était convié se soir, ainsi que des amis et collègues, ils voulaient tous la voir et la féliciter. Alfred et Bruce étaient eux aussi de la partie, heureux, mais également stupéfaits qu'elle soit dés lors le maire de la ville.

C'est sous les applaudissements qu'elle fit finalement son entrée, marchant jusqu'au pupitre elle s'arrêta une fois arrivé et regarda un instant la foule. Ils ne la regardaient pas comme juste une belle femme, ni comme un simple maire, ils la regardaient comme une femme de pouvoir et leurs yeux étaient baignés de respect. Elle aimer ça ! Oh oui ! Elle n'était pas nerveuse, elle n'était pas angoissé comme on peut l'être avant un discours. Non, elle se sentait sereine, mais surtout elle était à sa place !

— Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être là. _Commença t-elle._ Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont des attentes, des désirs, mais surtout des réclamations et croyez-moi je saurais y répondre. Le poste que je vais dés lors occuper a, et je ne mentirais pas en le disant, était sali à de trop nombreuses reprises. Cela s'arrête aujourd'hui ! Je ne compte pas éradiquer d'un revers de la main la criminalité de cette ville, non ce serait un travail titanesque, mais je compte bien et je m'y emploierais, à désengorger cette ville de tous ceux dont l'unique but est de la salir. La décadence dans laquelle elle s'est noyer à assez durer, nous ne risquerons plus la vies de nos policiers, nous en formeront davantage et ferons de la propagande s'il le faut afin que nos forces soient conséquentes. Nous ne nous abaisserons plus devant quiconque menacera notre sécurité, mais nous résisterons. Se soir je ne vous offre non pas des promesses, mais des faits ! J'espère donc que chacun d'entre vous, et je mets un point d'honneur sur le mot chacun, s'emploiera à y participer. Sur ces mots je vous souhaitez à tous et toutes une bonne soirée.

Son discours n'était absolument pas ce que les gens avaient prévue et pourtant il fut acclamer de part et d'autre de la salle.

— Bon sang ! Tu donnerais l'envie à n'importe qui se s'engager en politique. _Lui assura Tabitha une fois que Regina fut à ses côtés après avoir saluer bon nombre de personnes. _

— Dans ce cas engage toi. _Lui sourit Regina._

— Je te laisse ce plaisir, tu t'y débrouilles si bien.

— Elle a raison ! Discours hum… Je dirais passionnant. Il est digne d'un temps de guerre. _Lui adressa Selina. _

Portant sa coupe de champagne à ces lèvres Regina acquiesça, n'étaient t-ils pas en guerre après tout.

— À l'avenir ! _Annonça t-elle en trinquant avec les filles._

**#####**

La soirée se passa de façon très agréable pas de gangs faisant irruption pour tuer tout le monde, pas de prise d'otage ni de meurtres, c'était une réussite totale.

— Je n'ai jamais était aussi impressionné que je ne le suis en cet instant. _Murmura Soudain Barbara à son oreille._

— Ce n'était qu'un discours. _Fit volte face Regina._

— Non c'était beaucoup plus que cela et tu le sais.

— Et si c'était en effet le cas…?

— Regina tu me manques. _Lui avoua Barbara._

— Tu me l'as déjà dis.

— Tu sais où je veux en venir.

— Barbara trop de choses se sont passées…

— J'ai changé Regina.

— Laisse-moi le temps de m'en rendre compte dans ce cas.

Selina les rejoignirent alors ils discutèrent un moment avant que Bruce et Alfred viennent les saluer.

Alfred n'avait pas cessez de la regarder depuis qu'elle était entrer ici et dés lors face à elle il ne pouvait que constatait à quel point elle était resplendissante se soir !

— Madame le maire toutes mes félicitations. _S'annonça Alfred._

— Merci, ravie de voir que vous êtes venu.

— Je n'aurais jamais manqué ça. _Lui assura t-il._ Discours magistral au passage !

— Elle n'avait pas répété. _Lui assura Selina._

— C'est le cas, même pas une seule note. _Acquiesça Tabitha._

— Je suis impressionné. _Lança Alfred._

— Et moi dont ! _Surgit la voix de Jim._

— Jimmy quel bonne surprise ! _S'exclama Barbara._

— Barbara.

— Je pensais que tu n'aimer pas se genre de soirée. _Lui adressa t-elle._

— C'est le cas. _Lui répondit t-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers Regina._ Je peux te parler, en privée. _Signala t-il en regardant toutes les personnes présentes. _

— Veuillez m'excusez, je reviens dans un moment. _Leur adressa Regina avant de suivre Jim._

Celui-ci s'arrêta alors prés de la piste de danse et tendit la main à Regina.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— À quoi ressemble cela selon toi, danse avec moi.

Pour le moins intriguée, elle prit sa main le suivi et commença à danser avec lui.

— J'ai entendu ton discours. _Commença Jim alors qu'il la faisait tourner doucement. _

— Et ?

— C'est un beau projet, mais la police n'est pas l'armée, nous ne pouvons pas maximiser nos effectifs.

— Tout est possible crois-moi.

— Je suis content pour toi en tout cas, tu le mérites.

— Ah oui vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je voie dans ton regard.

— Tu sais ce que cela implique.

— Je n'ai pas peur. Et regarde par toi même, nul n'est encore apparu pour me tuer.

— Ne joue pas avec ça Regina, c'est très serieux.

— Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à comprendre que de grands changements demande de grands sacrifices.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, mais le maire. _Lui signala Jim._

— Pense ce qu'il te plait James.

Il la rapprocha alors de son corps et continua de la guider sur la piste.

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis_. Lui assura t-il en la serrant tout contre lui._

— Et c'est moi qui persiste ? Hum. _Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

— Je t'attendrais…

À l'écart de la piste Alfred avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

— Alors c'est reparti entre eux ? _Maugréa Barbara._

— Pas que je sache. _Lui répondit Tabitha sur un ton plat._

— Elle mérite mieux !

— Elle te mérite toi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? _Lui adressa Selina._

— En effet oui, parfaitement !

— Alfred est-ce que ça va ? _Lui demanda Bruce, voyant que l'homme était plongé dans ses pensées._

— Oui Maitre Bruce, tout va bien. Je vais prendre l'air un moment.

Le regardant partir, Bruce se sentait mal pour lui.

— Eh bien il est accroché ! _Constata Barbara._

**#####**

Regina avait abandonner Jim un moment, elle voulait prendre l'air et réfléchir, lui assurant de le retrouver plus tard elle pris la direction de la terrasse.

Arrivée dehors elle tomba sur Alfred. Elle voulut tourner les talons mais l'homme l'avait déjà aperçut.

— Serais-ce envisageable d'avoir une discussion ? _Lui demanda celui-ci en venant jusqu'à elle._

— J'ignorais que nous avions des choses à nous dire.

— J'ai besoin de réponses Regina.

— Dans ce cas éclairez-moi.

— Êtes-vous venu dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital ?

— Oui. _Répondit t-elle platement._

— M'avez-vous parlez ?

— Oui je l'ai fait.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ?

— Vous le savez pertinement, alors pourquoi ?

— Je voulais en être certain. _La coupa t-il._

— Dans ce cas vous l'êtes ! _Elle se retourna, mais il l'a saisit pas le bras et la rapprocha de lui._

— M'avez-vous embrassé ?

— Oui Alfred, je l'ai fait. _Lui avoua t-elle._

— Pourquoi ?

Elle se sentait prise au dépourvu, c'était son regard…celui-ci la troublé et puis tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser aller, elle devait se contrôler, elle ne devait pas être faible et Dieu qu'à ses côtés elle l'était !

— Disons un moment d'égarement. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Vous mentez ! _S'exclama t-il._

—J'ignore ce que vous, vous êtes mis en tête, mais sachez qu'il n'y a rien ! Absolument rien.

— Pourquoi niez ainsi ce que vous éprouvez ?!

— Écoutez je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris ce soir là, je désirais simplement que vous soyez présent, Bruce avait besoin de vous.

— Ce n'est pas seulement ce que vous avez dit.

— J'étais fatiguée ! _Trancha t-elle._ Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai dit. Et à l'avenir croyez-moi je serais plus vigilante lorsque je m'adresserais à un inconscient !

— Je ne renoncerais pas Regina !

— Soit ! Dans ce cas bon courage car vous serait seule à menait ce combat. _Lui adressa t-elle en se dégageant et en tournant aussitôt les talons. _

Elle avait ensuite regagné la salle et retrouvait Selina, Tabitha et Barbara.

Bruce était également attablé avec eux.

Alfred revint une dizaine plus tard et s'installa sous le regard interrogateur de Bruce. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mot du repas, elle pris grand soin de ne pas le regarder et cela marcha à merveille.

Le repas était dés lors fini et les convives commencés à partir. Gordon se présenta à leur table et s'avança vers Regina.

— Je te raccompagne ? _Murmura t-il._

Elle savait qu'Alfred la détesterait pour ça, qu'il serait enragé, mais après tout ne voulait-elle pas qu'il la laisse enfin en paix.

Se tournant vers les filles elle reçut leur abrogations silencieuse, mais avec des regards cependant mécontents et plus que dubitatif. Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand elle intercepta le regard d'Alfred et son non catégorique. L'ignorant elle se leva et se tourna vers Jim.

— Oui avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent donc la salle et il l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie.

Barbara hurla alors après un serveur qui passer par là, Tabitha avait une tête d'enterrement et Selina sembler désespérer.

— Qui-a-t-il ? Ne l'aimez-vous pas ? _Demanda Bruce ne comprenant clairement pas leurs réactions._

— Au risque de me répéter, elle n'a rien à faire avec lui ! _S'exclama Barbara en se levant, bien décider à se défouler sur un ou deux serveurs incompétents._

— Je comprends pour Barbara, mais vous deux ? _Insista Bruce._

Selina s'était alors lever prétextant le fait qu'elle aller chercher Barbara avant que celle-ci tue quelqu'un, Bruce l'avait accompagner.

— Il as raison Pourquoi cette réaction ? _Demanda platement Alfred._

— Ca va sans doute vous surprendre mais je préférais qu'elle soit avec vous plutôt qu'avec lui.

— En effet c'est une surprise ! Et je ne dis pas cela car vous avez essayez de me tuer une fois.

— Qui n'a pas essayé de tuer quelqu'un dans cette ville honnêtement.

— Vous pensez vraiment cela ?

— Oui…Gordon n'est pas stable, il ne peux pas l'aider, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui ose lui tenir tête, quelqu'un avec du caractère.

— Pardonnez-moi mais autant que je ressens l'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, ceci le décrit plutôt bien.

— Il n'est pas ainsi avec elle, cette image est celle qu'il montre dans la vie de tous les jours, pas dans l'intimité et Regina le sais, voilà pourquoi elle retourne vers lui. Car il ne creuse pas, car il ne pose pas de questions. Regardez là se soir bon sang, quel homme honnêtement pourrait lui résister.

— Aucuns je dois l'avouer.

— Vous avez votre réponse.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Car vous seul avait le pouvoir de la résonner et de l'aider, mais surtout de lui tenir tête.

— Cela ne semble pas vraiment avoir marcher jusqu'à présent, c'est au bras de Gordon qu'elle est parti se soir.

— Car elle vous aime.

— Non ce n'est pas…

— C'est le cas, autant que cela me désole. Mais pour Regina allez savoir d'ou cela vient, mais elle voie l'amour comme une faiblesse.

— Tech ! C'est ce que Tech lui avait dis ?

— Il y donc une raison à tout ça. En tout cas n'abandonnez pas, ne renoncez pas, la vie est bien trop courte. _Lui assura t-elle avec une lueur triste. _

— Je suis désolée pour Butch Gielzin.

— Ne faite pas la même erreur que moi, agissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Lui conseilla t-elle avant de se lever. _Ah oui et au faite Selina partage entièrement mon point de vue.

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes un peu rouillé, mais vous savez encore vous montrer utile, elle sais qu'avec vous sa mère sera en sécurité. Se sont ses mots.

— Eh bien vous lui direz merci pour ces compliments.

Ils restèrent encore un moment avant de quitter la mairie, regagnant tour à tour leurs domiciles respectifs.

**Domicile de Jim Gordon**

Ils venaient de faire l'amour et étaient maintenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Tu étais magnifique ce soir ! _Lui adressa Jim._

— Eh bien merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

— Regina, je vais partir quelques jours.

— Pour quelle raisons ?

— Je dois aller voir Falcone.

— Dans le sud ?

— Oui, j'ai besoin de son aide.

— Tu ne veux donc pas me laisser régler le problème moi-même.

— C'est trop risqué et il a déjà eu affaire au pingouin, Falcone sera quoi faire.

— Et tu penses vraiment qu'il sera ravi de te voir.

— Je prends le risque. Il faut que quelqu'un le remette à sa place et vite.

— Dans ce cas je te dis bonne chance. Et tache de ne pas oublier ton gilet par balle. _Ajouta t-elle sarcastiquement. _

Il était parti le lendemain matin, lui assurant qu'il l'as tiendrais au courant.

Ce-soir le pingouin organisait une vente aux enchères d'objets rares, elle avait était invitée, mais ne tenait pas à y participer. Barbara y aller cependant afin d'acquérir un couteau ancien lui avait-elle dit. Celle-ci était rentrée bredouille des heures plus tard et particulièrement énerver, Bruce Wayne avait acheté le couteau à cause de cet enfoiré de pingouin. Elle ne comprenait pas tout se tapage pour un simple couteau, autant inestimable qu'il soit.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Dire qu'Oswald avait provoqué une sacrée pagaille à la mairie était un euphémisme. Pensait Regina. Elle avait dû travailler sans relâche pour y remettre de l'ordre.

Jim était revenu avec dans sa valise non pas Carmine Falcone mais sa fille Sophia, elle l'avait croisé brièvement au poste et ne l'avait absolument pas senti. Elle était fausse !

Toujours étant que James sembler avoir d'autres problèmes à gérer, en l'occurrence sauver Bruce, encore… Tout cela avait un rapport avec le fameux couteau qu'avait voulu acheter Barbara. Apparemment son propriétaire original le recherchait, un homme du nom de Ra's all Ghul qu'Alfred et Bruce connaissaient bien puisque c'était cet homme qui avait inciter Bruce à planter une épée dans la poitrine d'Alfred.

Décidément jamais de répit à Gotham ! Les fous furieux ne faisaient t-il jamais de trêve.

**#####**

Elle avait eu Barbara plutôt au téléphone, celle-ci l'informant que Nygma avait était décongeler et dés lors dans la nature. Enfin une bonne nouvelle pensa t-elle.

Ce soir elle était avec Selina rien que toutes les deux et elle devait bien avouer que cette idée la réjouissait. Elle était donc rentrer tôt, avait fait la cuisine et elles avaient diner, appréciant le calme d'une soirée tranquille, mais surtout entre mère et fille. Peu a peu les confidences vinrent à être aborder. Selina lui parla de Bruce et des questions qu'elle se poser à son sujet. Expliquant à sa mère que le garçon se prenait dés lors pour un justicier, paraît d'un costume confectionner par Lucius fox. Là était la raison de l'entrainement d'Alfred, pensa Regina. Et bien sûr en mentionnant Bruce, Selina ne pu s'empêcher de lui parler d'Alfred.

— Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? _Lui demanda Selina._

— Quoi ? Essayer avec Alfred ?

— Tu serais fixer et qui sait tu aurais peut-être une bonne surprise.

— Selina, si j'avais des sentiments et je mets un point d'honneur sur le si, je ne pourrais jamais essayer comme tu le dis si bien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Alfred n'est pas le genre d'homme qui…

— À des aventures d'un soir. _Termina pour elle Selina._

— En effet oui.

— Il est plutôt du genre rendez-vous galant et ensuite mariage.

— Très drôle Selina.

— Je maintiens quand même mon idée, tu devrais essayer.

— J'y réfléchirais, mais pour le moment je suis avec Jim.

— Hum. _Maugréa Selina._

Ignorant le commentaire de sa fille, elle avait changé de sujet.

Selina lui avait en outre exprimer son désir de porter son nom, du moins le sien. Regina avait accepter plus qu'heureuse que leur relation évolue enfin. Elle lui assura donc qu'elle ferait le nécessaire, reconnaissant par se biais officiellement sa fille.

— Cela ne vas t-il pas ternir ton image de criminel en herbe. _Lui adressa Regina sur un ton léger ensuite._

— Tu songes au fait que je serais alors moins prise au sérieux.

— Reconnais que c'est une possibilité.

— Franchement quoi de plus cool pour une voleuse que d'être la fille du maire. _Lui assura Selina en riant, rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard par Regina. _

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Ra's al Ghul était mort, tué par Bruce, celui-ci n'ayant alors eu d'autres choix lorsque l'homme avait menacer de s'en prendre un jour prochain aux personnes qu'il aimer. Gordon l'avait réconforté, puis Alfred à son tour, lui assurant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable et surtout ne devait pas abandonner sa quête de justicier.

En parallèle un nouveau tueur avait fait son apparition sa mission était de tuer tous les policiers corrompus par le pingouin. Gordon avait tenté de l'arrêter mais Harvey avait était blessé et l'homme avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait reçut à son bureau un courrier visant à élever au grade de Capitaine l'inspecteur James Gordon. Apparemment une parti de ses dirigeants avaient étaient soudoyés pour mettre en œuvre cela et celle qui en était à l'origine n'était autre que Sophia Falcone. Regina n'était pas contre cette promotion, bien au contraire, il l'a mérité mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on lui force la main et surtout que des pots de vins soient versés à ces collaborateurs.

Sortant de son bureau furieuse, elle mis en garde son équipe quand à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, ou bien ils pourraient tous aller pointer au chômage ! Elle parti ensuite pour le Club d'Oswald, elle savait que ce dernier collaborer avec Sophia, ou plutôt que c'était cette femme qui le menait par le bout du nez. Peu importe, il savait peut-être ou elle se trouvait.

Une fois arrivé elle ne tomba pas sur Sophia mais sur Selina, Tabitha et Barbara.

— Que se passe t-il ici ? _S'annonça t-elle en parcourant la distance jusqu'à eux._

— Hey bien Oswald ici présent souhaite qu'on lui ramène Nygma, il veux qu'on aillent le chercher là ou il se planque c'est à dire dans les Narrows. _Lui expliqua Barbara._

— Sinon quoi ? _Demanda Regina en fixant Oswald._

— Sinon ont fini en barbecue. _Lui répondit Selina en désignant Bridget derrière elles._

— Je vois.

— Ce n'est qu'un échange de bon procédés Regina il n'y pas de quoi s'en faire. _Lui assura Oswald. _

— Dans ce cas pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je. Hum ?

—Aucunes raisons tant que la mission est menée à bien. Mesdames vous pouvez y aller. _Les congédia Oswald. _

— Où est Sophia Falcone ? _Lui demanda Regina alors que les filles commencés à partir._

— Regina aussi charismatique et doué que tu sois, quoi qu'il est pu se passer, ne te mesure pas à elle, tu n'as aucunes chances.

— Dans ce cas tu me connais bien mal !_ Trancha t-elle avant de sortir à son tour._

Elle avait voulu accompagner les filles, ne serais-ce que pour voir si Ed allait bien mais ces dernières l'en avaient dissuadés. Sa place n'était pas là-bas, surtout en tant que maire de Gotham. Selina y avait mis un point d'honneur, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Perplexe quand au choix de l'éducation, consistant à envoyer sa fille dans un repère de gros bras, Regina avait regagner son domicile, repassant avant cela à la mairie et signant le formulaire de promotion de Jim en tant que Capitaine.

Elle règlerait cela tôt ou tard.

Des heures plus tard les filles étaient rentrés lui annonçant qu'elles avaient démissionnés et qu'Ed n'avait pas était capturé. Barbara avait tué la chef des Narrows, Lee y avait élu domicile en tant que docteur et Butch servait d'arme de combat à Nygma, celui-ci ressembler maintenant à un monstre et pensait s'appeler Salomon Grundy.

C'était beaucoup trop d'informations à enregistrer en une journée, pensait Regina.

**Le lendemain**

Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Jim le matin même après sa céremonie de promotion. Elle lui avait parler de Sophia, lui faisant clairement comprendre que cette dernière lui avait forcer la main pour qu'elle le nome capitaine. À son plus grand effarement il n'avait pas semblait surpris. Elle trouvait cela plus qu'étrange et était bien décider à creuser de ce côté là.

Selina par ailleurs était furibonde contre Bruce, elle l'avait qualifié de petit con prétentieux, apparemment celui-ci vivait très mal le fait d'avoir tuer Ra's et n'avait pas trouver mieux comme consolation que de se noyer dans la fête et l'alcool. Il faudrait qu'elle discute avec lui, mais non, elle ne le pouvait pas, Alfred !

Elle se rendait au repère de Barbara quand une fois arrivée elle ne vit nul autre que Sophia Falcone ligoter à une chaise. La journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? _Demanda t-elle aux filles._

— Elle peux nous aider à faire tomber le pingouin. _Lui assura Barbara._

— Ah oui vous croyez ça ? _Leur adressa Regina en se rapprochant de Sophia._

— Madame le maire, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. _Lui sourit cette dernière._

— Epargnez-moi vos mesquineries, je sais que vous avait essayer de me remplacer !

— Je peux vous assurer que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous.

— Regina ! _S'exclama Tabitha._ Elle peux vraiment nous aider.

Aussitôt que ses mots furent prononcés une explosion résonna, les filles sortir à l'extérieur en détachant au passage Sophia, mais Regina ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle regardait le responsable.

— J'ignorais que vous seriez présente. _Commenta t-il._

— Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous l'aviez sut ?

— Je me serais arrangé pour que vous ne soyez pas là, mais après tout, cela nous donne l'occasion de nous revoir.

Elle commença à marchait vers la sortie avant de finir calciné.

— J'ai des informations qui j'en suis certain pourrait vous intéresser. _Lança Zsasz._

— Quelles informations ?

— Cela n'est pas le lieu idéal pour en parler et si nous disions se soir 21 heures à la mairie, cela vous convient ?

— C'est entendu. _Acquiesça t-elle septique._

Elle était ensuite sortit et avait rejoint les filles. Barbara était enragée.

— Je vais tuer le pingouin !

— Bonne chance alors ! _Lui lança Sophia._ L'idée n'est pas de le tuer, mais de le réduire au plus bas et croyez-moi j'ai un plan pour ça.

— Quel genre de plan ? _Lui demanda Tabitha._

— Croyez-moi le pingouin a une faiblesse et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir.

— Dans ce cas allons-y. _S'exclama Barbara._

— Hum Selina ?

— Je serais prudente ! Promis.

— Merci.

Décidant de régler cette affaire plus tard elle les laissa partir. Elle avait pour le moment autre chose en tête, à savoir les informations que Zsasz devait lui remettre.

**#####**

Le soir vin vite à arriver, elle était dans son bureau et finissait de remplir plusieurs dossiers quand à 21 heures tapante Victor entra.

— Vous êtes ponctuel.

— Je suis un tueur à gage, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. _Lui sourit t-il._

—Hum… Vous êtes là pour une raison alors je vous écoute.

Il lui tendit alors une grande enveloppe, l'ouvrant elle pris une à une les photos, ahurie de constater que ces clichés montrés Jim et Sophia en train de s'embrasser et d'autres plus explicites. … D'un geste elle les balança sur son bureau et porta son attention sur Zsasz.

— Pourquoi me les remettre ? Quels intérêts avez-vous. ? _Lui demanda t-elle en tentant de maitriser sa colère._

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que les choses perdurent entre vous et Gordon.

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

— Voyez ça comme une preuve de loyauté.

— Vous travaillez pour Oswald, ou pour Sophia si je ne m'abuse.

— Il est vrai que j'étais dévoué corps et âme à Don Falcone, mais sa fille n'est pas lui et le pingouin n'est pas vous.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Je veux travailler à vos côtés.

— Je doute qu'un poste de secrétaire vous convienne.

— Je veux être votre bras armé.

— J'ai déjà des gardes du corps. _Lui fit t-elle remarquer._

— Ils sont incompétents.

— Oh ils apprécieront le compliment.

— Tous les politiciens de la ville vous respectent, laissez-moi faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour les criminels.

— Comment puis-je être certaine que vous ne jouer pas double jeu ?

— Le pingouin ne voie en tout ça que son propre intérêt et Sophia Falcone est bien trop radicale

— Je pensais pourtant que c'était votre truc.

— Il faut parfois savoir user de subtilité. Vous pouvez diriger cette ville. _Lui affirma t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

— Rappelez-vous j'ai rarement recours à la violence.

— Mais vous avez d'autres méthodes n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je ne mentirais pas en disant qu'il y parfois des occasions qui justifient qu'on y ai recours ?

— En effet. _Acquiesça t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur les photos éparpillées sur son bureau._

— Alors c'est d'accord ?

— Je ne veux pas que cela soit divulgué pour le moment.

— Je voie, vous me demandez donc de rester sous couverture.

— Pendant encore quelque temps oui, voyez cela comme une période d'essaie.

— Je ne vous décevrais pas ! _Lui affirma t-il avant de se retourner. Il s'arrêta cependant avant d'avoir franchie la porte. _Au faite concernant Gordon je peux m'en occuper.

— C'est inutile…

— Les autres méthodes n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet oui.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Dire que leur plan avait marcher était un euphémisme, Oswald était dés lors de retour à Arkam, Don Falcone était mort un coup de poker orchestrer par sa propre fille qui travailler en réalité avec le professeur Pig, c'était elle qui l'avait engager.

Tout cela, elle le savait grâce à Victor, il n'avait pas chaumer, après avoir accuser son ancien patron à tort il avait rejoint Sophia Falcone et lui prêtait dés lors allégeance. Cette femme était une véritable garce ! Pensait Regina en regroupant ses affaires sous le regard dubitatif de Victor qui était venu lui faire un topo des dernières nouvelles.

— Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? _Lui demanda Regina en récupérant son manteau. _

— Se doute t-elle que je travaille en réalité pour vous, non absolument pas.

— Excellent !

— Croyez-moi elle mourra un jour prochain c'est certain ! _Lui affirma Victor avec un immense sourire. _

— Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Victor était ensuite reparti et Regina avait pris la direction de l'appartement de Jim.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec lui.

Elle se tenait maintenant devant sa porte incertaine de la marche à suivre. La vérité était qu'elle lui en voulait de lui avoir menti et bien entendu d'avoir coucher avec cette femme, mais était-elle enragée comme Barbara l'avait était à son encontre, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Il avait salie son honneur, elle lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait trahie !

— Regina ! Je ne savais pas que tu allé passer. _L'incita t-il à entrer._

Entant elle fit son chemin jusqu'au centre de la piéce, mais ne retira pas son manteau.

La regardant soudain perplexe Jim compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Qui a t-il ?

— En voilà une bonne question. Tu sais je ne suis pas ce qu'on peu appeler une femme possessive ou bien jalouse, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est que l'on me mente ! _Lui adressa t-elle en lui balançant au visage l'enveloppe contenant les photos._

L'ouvrant Jim se sentit soudain très mal en tombant sur les clichés de lui et Sophia.

— Qui te les a donné ?

— Alors c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! C'est la meilleure !

— Regina, je peux tout t'expliquer.

— Ils disent tous cela, mais je t'écoute, je suis curieuse de l'entendre et par pitié ne me dis pas que tu était en infiltration, cela ne pardonnerait pas le fait que tu es couché avec elle !

— Regina, elle m'as manipulé ! _Tenta t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna aussitôt. _

— Je t'en prie, tu peux trouver mieux.

— Écoute, oui je l'avoue j'ai fait une énorme connerie, mais bon sang si tu savais, elle joué un double jeu depuis le début, elle as fait tuer son pére, elle as manipuler le pingouin…

— Tu ne m'apprends rien ! Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu n'as pas pu la garder dans ton pantalon.

— Je t'en prie.

— Non James ! Elle t'as berner et c'est bien fait pour toi c'est tout ce que tu mérite !

— Bon sang Regina je t'aime ! _Hurla t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. _

— Si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais jamais coucher avec elle.

— Tout le monde peu faire des erreurs ! J'en ai fait une, oui, mais je vais tout faire pour la réparer.

— Dans ce cas capitaine Gordon bon courage !

— Regina ne fait pas ça !

— Moi aussi j'ai fait une erreur depuis que je suis arrivé ici ! Et cette erreur, c'est toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

— Tu sais que c'est impossible ! Laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer ! _Cria t-il a nouveau en la saisissant par les deux bras._ Laisse-moi me racheter.

— Je n'en ait pas envie ! _Cria t-elle à son tour en se dégageant. Sortant maintenant de l'appartement._

Elle avait marcher jusqu'à sa voiture quand elle avait soudain sentit une présence, quelqu'un la suivait, se retournant elle vit un homme arme en main, elle accéléra vivement mais les tirs dés lors fusés, elle parvint à regagner sa voiture, mais il l'avait toucher à l'épaule. Démarrant difficilement elle poussa le moteur au maximum alors que l'homme tirait toujours.

Elle avait roulé sans s'arrêter, grillant la plupart des feux, une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée dans les Narrow elle coupa le contact.

Bon sang que lui avait t-il pris de venir ici ? Oui, elle se rappelait, Lee était là et elle était médecin.

Descendant en pressant son épaule pour qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang sur la chaussée, elle traversa la rue et chercha alors où était l'endroit quand elle heurta soudain un passant.

— Veuillez m'excusez. _Marmonna t-elle._

— Regina !

Relevant la tête elle se retrouva face à Alfred, ça pour une surprise s'en était une !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je vie non loin de là.

— Pardon ?!

— C'est une longue histoire…Bon sang vous êtes bléser. _Remarqua t-il. _

— Ça va je survivrais, j'allé d'ailleurs voir Lee.

— Ce n'est pas prudent, laissez-moi vous conduire chez moi, je vous soignerais. _Lui assura Alfred._

— Écoutez je tiens vraiment à…

— Venez !

Il l'avait donc guider jusqu'à son appartement, une fois arrivé elle avait retirer son manteau et son chemisier pendant qu'il récupérer le nécessaire.

— Cela risque de faire mal.

— Très bien n'auriez-vous pas un anesthésiant dans ce cas ? Hum.

Acquiesçant il partit chercher un verre et une bouteille de Whisky, la servant il le lui tendit ensuite.

— Dure journée ! _Se justifia Regina en buvant une gorgée._

— Comment est-ce arriver ? _Lui demanda Alfred alors qu'il s'atteler à retirer la balle. _

— Un homme m'a tiré dessus. C'est un bon résumé.

— Une fois ?

— Non pas une fois. _Serra t-elle les dents._ Il a vidé je pense l'intégralité de son chargeur.

— Quoi ?! _S'exclama t-il alors qu'il sortait la balle de son épaule._

Reprenant une gorgée Regina sembla réfléchir un moment.

— C'est surement cette garce !

— De qui parlez-vous ?

— Sophia Falcone.

— Pourquoi voudrait t-elle vous tuer ?

— Le courant ne passe pas vraiment entre nous, à vrai dire il n'est jamais passer. Mais cessons de parler de mes histoires. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Bruce m'a renvoyé ?

— C'est une blague ?!

—I l ne voyait pas l'intérêt de me garder, il souhaite mener sa vie comme il l'entend. La gâcher surtout ! _Maugréa l'homme._

— Il est juste en pleine crise d'adolescence, cela lui passera, en tout cas vous auriez pu trouver mieux, cela ressemble aux planques que Selina occuper. _Constata t-elle en reprenant une gorgée. _

— Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à chercher. _Lui dit t-il en finissant son bandage._

— Je comprends. _Lui répondit-elle en le regardant._

— Voilà c'est fini. _Réagit Alfred._

— Heureusement que vous étiez-là.

— En effet, mais vous auriez put refuser, après tout vous ne vouliez plus me voir…

— Alfred je…_Commença t-elle avant de l'embrasser par surprise._

Il resta immobile n'ayant absolument pas prévu cela, il retourna cependant au bout d'un moment le baiser et l'attrapa doucement par la nuque, jusqu'à qu'ils s'éloignent un instant.

— Qu'est que cela veut dire ? _Lui demanda t-il abasourdi._

— Je vous en prie, ne posez pas de question… _Lui adressa t-elle avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres._

Et il ne le fit, il oublia la réalité, les questions, sa relation avec Gordon et se concentra sur elle, uniquement sur elle ! Il la regarda déboutonner sa chemise et la retirer, la laissant tomber au sol, là elle passa ses mains sur son torse, lui envoyant des décharges électriques à travers tout le corps, n'en pouvant plus il s'empara à son tour du sien et la pressa contre lui. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea.

Quelques minutes plus tard plus aucuns vêtements ne les recouvraient. Alfred se tenait au dessus d'elle, doucement il se pencha.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

— Oui !

Ayant dés lors son abrogation, il s'immisça en elle avec douceur, puis petit à petit quand il compris qu'elle en voulait plus il accéléra et l'entendit alors gémir, il la sera contre lui, leur deux corps désormais en sueur et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'enfin des heures plus tard elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Lui ne dormais pas, il ne le pouvait pas, trop de questions hantés son esprit. Regina était serrer contre lui, la femme dont il était tomber amoureux il y a bientôt 3 ans était dans ses bras. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir pour autant, alors il l'a tint serrer, priant pour que tout cela soit vrai et surtout pour qu'elle l'aime en retour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Salut tout le monde ! Après pas mal de temps je publie enfin la suite de cette fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure que prendra cette histoire pour ce qui est des relations et des liens entre certains personnages j'ai pas mal missionner il faut bien l'avouer à rendre tout cela crédible et j'espère qu'a la lecture cela ne sonnera pas trop bizarre. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis. **

**Bonne lecture à tous **

**Le lendemain**

Elle était parti le plus discrètement qui soit, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller auprès d'Alfred et affronter alors ses multiples questions, elle n'en n'aurait pas la force.

Elle avait voulu oublier Jim hier soir et se venger en quelque sorte, mais dés lors elle réalisait qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Bon sang cette nuit avait était si magique, elle ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais sentit aussi proche d'un homme qu'elle ne l'avait était avec lui. Il l'avait emmené dans un autre monde, dans ses bras elle s'était véritablement sentit aimer et désirer. Mais c'était une erreur tentait t-elle de se convaincre en regagnant sa voiture.

20 minutes plus tard elle arrivait à son appartement y trouvant Tabitha et Selina l'air inquiète.

— Un problème ? _Demanda t-elle en déposant son manteau et en entrant dans le salon. _

— C'est une plaisanterie Regina ! Bon sang où étais-tu passer. Gordon a appelé, il as dit qu'il avait entendu des tirs après que tu sois sorti de chez lui et qu'il t'avait vu partir en trombe.

— Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda à son tour Selina._

— Écoutez je vais bien.

— Tu as était blessé ? _Réalisa sa fille._

— Ce n'est rien.

— Comment peux tu dire ça alors qu'un malade à voulu t'abattre ! _La sermonna Tabitha._

— Je m'en suis sorti d'accord et pour le moment je désire juste prendre une douche, alors hurlez autant qu'il vous plaira mais je monte.

Elle les avait laissé planté là et était parti se laver.

20 minutes plus tard elle était sortit de la salle de bain, mettant ses sous vêtement et une jupe elle avait soupirait quand ces deux dernières avaient fait irruption.

— Tu aurais dû nous appeler ! _La sermonna Selina._

— Qui est la mère de nous deux hum ? _Lui fit t-elle remarquer._

— Elle a raison !

— Je n'avais plus de batterie. _Leur adressa t-elle en attrapant un chemisier dans son placard._ _Jurant alors quand son épaule se mit à la lancer. _

— Il faut changer le pansement. _Lui fit remarquer Tabitha en lui demandant de s'installer sur le lit. _

Celle-ci le fit sous le regard perplexe et inquiet de Selina.

— Je vais bien ! _Adressa t-elle à sa fille._

— Est-ce que tu as vu qui t'a tirer dessus ?

— Non il faisait nuit, j'ai seulement aperçut une silhouette.

— Cela ne va pas nous aidez.

— C'est peut-être Zsasz, après tout il bosse maintenant pour Sophia. _Leur adressa Selina._

— Non, ce n'est pas lui.

— Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

— Je sais que ce n'est pas lui.

— Écoute Regina j'estime que toi, moi, Selina, mais aussi Barbara nous somme une sorte de famille et dans une famille on ne se ment pas les uns aux autres !

— Je vous expliquerais tout mais je t'en prie Tabitha pas maintenant.

— Très bien, je ne te lâche pas de la journée en tout cas.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne prends pas le risque de te laisser seule si jamais ce malade veux finir ce qu'il a commencé.

—Très bien c'est entendu. _Maugréa t-elle en prenant deux pilules contre la douleur. _

— On fait quoi pour Gordon ? Il risque de débouler d'un moment à l'autre pour voir si tu es rentré. _Lui demanda Selina._

— Crois-moi il a d'autres préoccupations.

Après quoi elles étaient toutes partis.

Regina s'était rendu au club d'Oswald récupérer par Barbara qui était en train de s'occuper de la décoration pour l'ouverture prochaine.

Elles avaient discutés un moment, ou plutôt avait écouter Barbara hurler, puis Regina avait regagner la mairie avec Tabitha et s'était mise au travail.

La journée s'était passée tranquillement, Regina proposa à plusieurs reprises à Tabitha de partir mais celle-ci refusa à chaque fois, elle ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Il était 19 heures quand Tabitha lui conseilla de s'arrêter, en effet son épaule la lancer terriblement, Tabitha lui avait dit de mettre son bras en écharpe mais Regina avait refuser, voilà le résultat.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à une armoire et en sortit une bouteille de whisky, étrangement celle-ci n'était pas ouverte et ce n'était pas la marque qu'elle prenait habituellement, peu importe se dit t-elle. Elle proposa un verre à Tabitha, celle-ci refusa voulant garder les idées clairs.

Prenant une longue gorgée elle sentit au bout de quelques minutes la douleur s'atténuer.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre, Tabitha parti ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Victor Zsasz.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Vociféra t-elle en le regardant entrer et fermer la porte._

— J'ignorais que vous aviez une baby Sitter. _Remarqua Zsasz._

— Que voulez-vous ? _Lui demanda Regina en soupirant et en reprenant une gorgée de son verre._

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment.

— Elle peut-être mise au courant. _Lui assura Regina._

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Il travaille pour moi.

— Quoi ?! _Hurla Tabitha._

— Ne t'énerve pas.

— Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Bon sang ce type est sournois, il n'hésite pas à changer de camp quand cela lui chante!

— Hey oh je suis là. _Lui signala Victor._

— Tu bosses pour Sophia !

— Non, il est sous couverture, écoute tu peux hurler autant que tu veux mais… _Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle avait soudain chaud et sa tête tournait légèrement. _

— Regina est-ce que ça va ?! _S'inquiéta aussitôt Tabitha en voyant son changement de comportement. _

— Oui j'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout. _Lui assura t-elle en retirant son chemisier, la laissant en bustier. _

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui je… _Bon sang sa tête tourner de plus en plus, elle se sentit soudain obliger de se tenir à son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. _

— Vous avez était blessé. _Réagit Zsasz en remarquant le bandage sur son épaule._

— Ce n'est rien, tout va bien… _Tenta t-elle de les convaincre et de se convaincre elle-même._

C'est alors que des flashes lui apparurent soudain de plein fouet. Elle ne discernait alors plus rien, seulement ses images et ses voix des cris, des pleurs et cette voix, sa voix ! Elle entendit au loin le bruit d'une explosion juste avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Victor qu'il l'avait rattraper à temps.

**Poste de police**

Alfred avait réussi à arrêter ce fou de Rooney, il venait de le ramener au poste avec l'aide d'Harvey. Laissant l'homme entrer en cellule, il tomba sur Gordon alors qu'il regagner la sortie.

— Tout s'arrange en fin de compte ? _Lui adressa Jim en faisant allusion au fait qu'il avait initialement était pris pour le coupable. _

— En effet oui. _Lui retourna Alfred._

Ils furent soudain interrompus par Harvey.

— Jim, une explosion vient d'avoir lieu à la mairie !

— Merde Regina ! On y va. Vite !

— Je vous accompagne ! _Leur adressa Alfred._

— Non… _Commença Jim._

— On n'a pas le temps ! _Lui adressa Harvey._

— Très bien on y va !

5 minutes plus tard il arrivés en trombe à la mairie, entrant prudemment arme en main ils montèrent les étages jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent le dernier et trouve où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Un petit groupe de personnes étaient mort n'ayant pas survécu à la déflagration, par chance vue l'heure peu de gens étaient encore au travail. Jim se dirigea vivement vers le bureau du maire, Alfred le suivant.

Tabitha était auprès de Regina tandis que Zsasz était à l'affut, voyant la porte s'ouvrir il pointa son arme dans cette direction.

— Oh c'est vous. _Leur adressa Zsasz en baissant son arme._

— Que fais tu ici ? _Hurla Gordon._

— Hum…Tabitha je te laisse gérer tout ça, je vais essayer de trouver des indices.

— Depuis quand se prend t-il pour un flic lui ?

— Ne me donnez pas l'envie de vous descendre Gordon ! _Le menaça Zsasz._

Il sorti ensuite sans un autre mot.

Jim porta son attention sur Regina, Alfred s'était precipité vers elle et tentait de lui parler.

— Que c'est t-il passer ici ?

— Ce n'est pas la priorité ! _S'exclama Alfred._

— Nous discutions et soudain elle a eu comme des bouffés de chaleur, puis la tête qui tournait et elle s'est effondrée.

Posant sa main sur son front Alfred constata qu'il était bouillant.

— Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! _Fit part Alfred._

Acquiesçant Jim avait appeler une ambulance et ils avaient tous suivie en voiture.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir tous les trois à attendre.

— Elle a était blessée, j'ai vu son épaule, ce cinglé l'a toucher. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au téléphone ! _Reprocha Jim à Tabitha._

— Car elle ne voulait pas !

— De quoi parlez-vous ? _Intervint Alfred._

— Elle sortait de chez moi hier soir quand j'ai entendu des tirs, le temps que j'arrive elle était déjà parti, je pensais qu'elle allait bien.

— Et bien vous pensiez mal ! _Lui assura Tabitha._

Alfred ne disait rien il était perdu, toute cette histoire le dépassait.

— Qui aurait pu engager ce type. _Se demanda Jim._

— Pourquoi pas votre petite chérie ? Où devrais-je dire votre maitresse, hum ? _Surgit la voix de Zsasz. _

— Vous n'avez pas à être ici ! _Le mis en garde Alfred._ Et puis de quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

— Oh il le sait, n'est-ce pas Jim ?

— Alors c'est toi qui lui as donné ses photos ?

— Quelles photos ? Bon sang de quoi parlez-vous ? _S'énerva Tabitha._

— Je parle de l'aventure de Jim avec Sophia Falcone.

— Quoi ?! _S'exclama t-elle._

— Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorent son commentaire Jim l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur.

— Pourquoi toi ?! Tu travailles pour Sophia.

— Tu n'aime pas ne pas tout savoir Jim, n'est-ce pas ? Cela te dépasse, hey bien j'ai un scoop pour toi tu en verra d'autres.

— Reste loin d'elle !

— Il est mal avisé de dire cela à cet homme au vu de vos agissements. _Lui adressa Alfred._

— Écouter, ne vous emmêler pas.

— Ah non ? Alors je devrais ne rien faire et vous regarder lui gâcher la vie.

— Cette histoire est entre moi et Regina.

— Non elle ne l'est pas. _Lui assura Alfred._ Je ne vais pas vous obéir comme un bon petit soldat et vous laissez agir ainsi.

— Ah non et pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? _Lui demanda Gordon en le fixant et soudain il comprit. La façon dont Alfred s'était precipité vers elle en entrant dans son bureau, les gestes qu'il avait eu… _

— Espèce d'enfoiré. _Se rua t-il vers lui en lâchant Zsasz._ Vous avez couché avec elle !

S'en suivit une vive altercation, les deux hommes finissant le visage en sang, se regardant maintenant le regard meurtrier.

— Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! _S'exclama Alfred._

— Vous saviez qu'elle était avec moi !

— Vous l'avez tromper et en plus de cela avec Sophia Falcone !

— Hum, aussi intéressante et divertissante que soit votre petite joute verbal pourrions-nous s'il vous plait en revenir au vif du sujet. _Leur adressa Zsasz._ La bombe que j'ai trouvais est assez sophistiqué, elle a était conçut pour limiter les dégâts je dirais.

— Elle ne devait donc pas faire exploser une partie de la mairie.

— Non, disons plutôt tuer quelques personnes.

— Et Regina ?

— De ce côté là je ne sais pas.

Le médecin arriva à ce moment, surpris quand il vit le visage des deux hommes, d'un geste de la main Jim l'incita à parler.

— Nous avons trouvez une sorte de drogue dans son sang, je dirais un hallucinogène mais les composés ne sont pas les même.

— Une drogue ? Mais elle n'a pas…

— Le whisky ! Elle en avait une bouteille dans son placard, elle a eu l'air surpise quand elle l'a vu. _Se rappela Tabitha._

— Car elle n'en avait pas avant ? _Demanda Alfred._

— Si, mais elle n'était pas ouverte et ce n'était pas la marque qu'elle prend habituellement.

— Quelqu'un a dû y incorporer une substance. _Leur expliqua le médecin._

— Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

— Elle se repose pour le moment, mais d'ici quelques heures elle pourra sortir. _Il parti ensuite._

— Un hallucinogène ? _Leur adressa Tabitha._

— Le seul capable de confectionner se genre de décoction est…

— Tech ! _Le coupa Gordon._

— Il est à Arkam. _Lui fit remarquer Tabitha._

— Il a dû embaucher quelqu'un et lui donner le produit lors d'une visite, cela ne me surprendrait pas. Bon sang ! Si c'est le cas c'est entièrement votre faute ! _Vociféra t-il à l'intention d'Alfred._

— Vous n'allez pas remettre cela…

— C'est vous qui l'avez emmener voir se malade ! _Le coupa t-il._

— Je vais répéter ce que je vous avez dit ce jour-là, elle aurait était le voir tôt ou tard !

— Stop ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous l'aiderons ! Ecoutez, partez je reste, elle n'as certainement pas besoin de vos crises machistes en sortant d'ici. _S'exclama Tabitha._ Quand à toi !

— Je ne bouge pas !_ Lui assura Zsasz._

— Je peux parfaitement la défendre moi-même.

— Moi également.

— Très bien ! _Soupira t-elle._

— Je ne pars pas ! _Lui assura Alfred._

— Moi non plus. _Ajouta Jim._

— Bon sang, vous êtes de vrais enfants ! J'aimerais parfois qu'elle soit séduite par un autre homme et qu'elle vous plante là, oh oui ! Je voudrais alors voir vos têtes.

— Qui sait je suis peut-être l'heureuse élue. _Sourit largement Zsasz._

— La ferme ! _Eu t-il pour réponse de Jim et Tabitha. _

Finalement 1 heure plus tard Jim avait décidé de faire une visite à Arkam et Victor partait se renseigner discrètement auprès de Sophia.

Alfred et Tabitha avaient donc ramener Regina à son appartement celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot du trajet. Une fois arrivés Tabitha avait demandé s'il pouvait la surveiller un moment pendant qu'elle partait au club prévenir Barbara, il avait bien sûr accepté.

Regina s'était installée sur le canapé le regard maintenant dans le vide.

— Tiens, ça te fera du bien. _Lui tendit t-il une tasse de thé avant de s'installer à ses côtés._

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

— Tu devrais mettre de la glace. _Lui conseilla Regina._ Alfred je suis désolée… _Murmura t-elle après un silence._

— Pour ça ? _Demanda-t-il en indiquant l'hématome sur son visage._ Ou bien pour être parti se matin sans prévenir ?

— Disons pour les deux. _Le regarda t-elle enfin dépourvu de son masque habituelle._

— N'en parlons plus d'accord. Tu étais chamboulée.

— Alfred, je ne veux pas que tu pense que … _Ne put t-elle continuer._

— Que tu as fait l'amour avec moi pour te venger de ce que Gordon t'avais fait ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ! _Lui assura t-elle._

— J'en suis certain. _Lui dit-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

— Alfred ces choses…elles n'étaient pas réel ?

— Regina qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Moi… Dû moins, j'entendais ma voix leur ordonnant de tous les tués.

— Qui ça ? _Lui demanda t-il doucement._

— Des centaines de personnes, j'entendais leurs hurlements et leurs supplications, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, Je semblais… Je semblais m'en réjouir. _Lui avoua t-elle la détresse dans sa voix. _

Alfred la resserra contre lui et embrassa doucement sa tête.

— Regina tu as était droguer, tout cela n'était pas réel, tu n'as tuer personne.

— Et si c'était des souvenirs, si tout était lié, si Maria avait dit la vérité.

— Regina arrête. _La pria t-il en encadrant de ses mains son visages._ Tu as tiré un trait sur cette histoire, tu avais décidé d'avancer alors ne change pas d'avis aujourd'hui car un psychopathe en a décidé autrement. N'y pense plus, je t'en prie.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se serra contre lui.

1 heure plus tard Tabitha rentra accompagné de Selina, celle-ci avait était des plus inquiète en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, Tabitha avait tentée de la rassurer mais elle avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux que sa mère allait bien.

En entrant dans l'appartement elles trouvèrent Regina et Alfred endormis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire se dessina alors sur leur deux visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire. _Leur demanda Alfred en se redressant et en allongeant Regina, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas._

— Rien, je suis juste soulagée qu'elle aye bien. _Lui dit Selina._

— Je ferais mieux de partir. _Leur adressa-t-il en récupérant sa veste et en gagnant le couloir._

— Vous pouvez rester vous savez. _Lui proposa Tabitha._

— Oui, après tout vous seriez mieux ici.

— Ça ira merci et puis elle est entre de bonnes mains désormais. _Leur assura t-ils à toutes les deux._

Il était ensuite parti et Regina s'était réveillée un moment plus tard, Selina l'avait rejointe sur le canapé pendant que Tabitha était parti préparer quelque chose à manger.

— Tu vas bien ? _Lui demanda Selina._

— Oui ne t'en fait pas.

— Et s'il continué ?

— Jim est aller à Arkam voir Tech, nous en saurons surement plus demain, mais pour le moment je ne veux plus penser à tout ça._ Lui assura t-elle. _

Par surprise Selina s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Regina passa alors une main dans ses cheveux.

— Alors ça y est tu as essayer avec Alfred.

— Selina ! _La gronda Regina._

— Quoi ? Je suis juste ravie que tu es finalement écouter mes conseils. _Lui sourit Selina._

— Sache que tu es de très bons conseils Selina Mills.

— Alors ca y est, c'est officiel ?!

— Oui ca l'est, j'ai reçut les papiers se matin, tu es dés lors une Mills. Heureuse ?

— Hum…plutôt oui. _Lui sourit malicieusement Selina._

C'est cette scène auquel Tabitha assista en arrivant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Regina pouvait être heureuse, elle avait dés lors une famille, non pas que Selina elle et Barbara, mais aussi Alfred. Rien ne devait venir ternir cela, surtout pas Tech ou qui que se soit d'autre ! Elle y veillerait personnellement.

Des heures plus tard elles avaient mangés puis discuter et dormaient maintenant à point fermer. Restant cependant vigilante pour certaine, Tabitha entendit alors un bruit, mais se détendit quand elle reconnut la démarche de Barbara.

Celle-ci avait fait son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Regina, doucement elle s'allongea auprès d'elle dans le lit et caressa ses cheveux.

— Barbara. _Murmura Regina en émergeant doucement._

— Dors, tu en à besoin. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là Gina, mais sache que cela n'arrivera plus. _Lui promit t-elle après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front._

Elle la laissa ensuite se rendormir et sortit doucement de la chambre.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

La situation n'était pas au mieux ces derniers jours, la visite de Jim à Arkam avait révélé qu'en effet Tech était derrière l'empoissonnement de Regina, mais il ne lui en avait pas dit plus concernant l'explosion et la tentative de meurtre. Il était resté mystérieux, lui assurant cependant que bientôt la reine reprendrait vie. Jim avait donc décidé de lui assigné une protection rapprocher, elle avait refuser, mais il ne lui en avait pas laisser le choix. Une voiture de police la suivait donc partout où elle allé et elle commencer sérieusement à en avoir assez !

Par ailleurs elle réfléchissait beaucoup à sa relation avec Alfred ou plutôt chercher à savoir si réellement elle souhaiter en avoir une, elle savait que tôt ou tard le sujet serait aborder... Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, Bruce avait enfin retrouver la raison et décider de demander à Alfred de revenir au manoir. Il aura fallu une folle mordue de plantes au pouvoirs psychotiques pour que ses deux là se réconcilient.

Elle avait était rendre visite à Lee, surprise de constater que le pingouin était là, ils tentaient de monter un plan pour renverser Sofia. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle leur proposa son aide et Ed accepta avec bonheur, il était si heureux de la revoir. Elle leur avaient donc dit tout ce qu'elle savait, afin qu'il puisse avoir l'avantage. Elle les avait laissés ensuite, leur assurant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt les voir.

Des heures plus tard elle apprenait que Lee avait tirer sur Sophia, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle la remercie à l'occasion ! Une garce de moins dans cette ville. Elle voulait passer au manoir ce soir, mais au dernier moment elle pris la direction du Club. Barbara ne semblait pas d'humeur des migraines encore et toujours, elle était donc rester auprès d'elle décidant de se rendre au manoir un autre jour.

**Le lendemain au soir**

Des fous s'étaient une nouvelle fois échappés de l'asile d'Arkam et dans le lot Jérôme Valeska, Jonathan Crane et Jervies Tech, Jim l'avait appeler aussitôt pour la prévenir, lui assurant qu'il venait la chercher pour la mettre en sécurité. Elle lui avait bien sûr assuré que c'était inutile, Alfred lui avait sorti le même discours il y a moins de 10 minutes avant de lui dire que Bruce était parti à la recherche de Jérôme.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer Pensa t-elle en entrant dans son appartement. Laissant de côté son manteau elle parti allumer les lumières au salon, Selina devrait arriver dans un moment, quant à Barbara et Tabitha elles étaient au club mais rappliquerait sans doute également quand elles apprendraient que Tech s'était échappé. Tout cela était absurde !

Elle allait monter à l'étage quand elle sentit soudain une présence.

— Bonsoir majesté ! _Surgit une voix._

— Vous !

— Moi ! _Lui sourit Tech en s'approchant d'elle._ Entre nous, vous, vous doutiez bien que je viendrais.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Mais vous l'avez ignorer, vous avez même ignorez leurs mises en garde, je suppose. _Commença Tech en ne prêtant pas attention à sa question._ Car la réalité est que vous ne supporter pas cela.

— Sortez d'ici !

— Vous croyez que c'est facile n'est-ce pas ? Entre nous Regina, autant que je crains la méchante reine, la femme devant moi n'est pas elle, du moins pas encore.

— Ils seront bientôt là !

— Qui ? Vos sauveurs ? Croyez-moi j'ai donner assez d'occupations à ce pauvre Jim pour toute la nuit, quand au majordome il arrivera trop tard, bien trop tard.

— Je me répète que comptez-vous faire ? _Rugit-elle._

— Je ne veux que vous aidez Regina, rien de plus, rien de moins, après tout n'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ? Savoir enfin qui vous êtes réellement.

— Ce n'est plus ce que je veux.

— Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre.

— Jamais.

— Je voie… J'avais espéré que nous n'aurions pas recours à tout ceci mais hélas vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix. _Deux hommes entrèrent alors, l'un deux assomma Regina après quoi ils l'emmenèrent. _

Tech laissa une note sur la table basse et il parti.

**#####**

Alfred était certain qu'elle était en danger, mais elle était bien trop têtu pour en prendre conscience. Il avait roulé le plus vite possible jusqu'à son appartement, mais c'est la folie en ville et c'est désemparé une fois arrivé, qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il vit alors la note posée sur la table basse.

_À vous qui viendriez la sauvé _

_La reine s'est déjà envolée _

_Je l'emmène avec moi _

_Elle n'en a pas le choix_

_Ne craignez pas ce qu'il se passe au dehors_

_Craignez la noirceur que je raviverais dans son cœur._

Alfred balança le papier enragé, il était arrivé trop tard ! Et maintenant où était-elle ?

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Gordon.

Il lui expliqua aussitôt que Regina avait était kidnapper par Tech, de son côté Jim tentait de sauver une grande partie des habitants de la ville hypnotiser par ce malade.

Alfred lui assura qu'il trouverait Regina.

**Quelque part dans un entrepôt**

Sa tête tournait et elle ne sentait pas au mieux, à la vérité elle se sentait vraiment comme le jour ou elle avait bue ce Whisky empoisonner, mais en dix fois pire. Ouvrant les yeux elle constata qu'il faisait sombre, très sombre, elle essaya alors maladroitement de se lever, mais en vain. Qu'est-ce se que ce psychopathe lui avait fait cette fois-ci !

Comme pour répondre à ses questions elle entendit une voix venant d'un haut parleur.

— Je constate que vous êtes enfin réveiller majesté. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Que m'avez-vous fait ? _Rugit-elle._

— Je ne vous ai rien fait, du moins je ne vous ai pas blesser physiquement, à vrai dire c'est plutôt votre mental qui m'intéresse.

— Que comptez-vous faire ?

— Voyez-vous la piéce dans laquelle vous, vous trouvez est depuis votre arrivé irradié d'un gaz, celui-ci et j'y compte bien va vous aidez à revivre votre passée et vos souvenirs, je vous préviens dés lors que plus vous tenterais de résister, plus vous aurez mal.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas gagner !

— Cela promets d'être amusant dans ce cas, mais je vous mets en garde, cette piéce est un peu spéciale, alors tachez de ne pas vous blesser.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Oh oui bien sûr.

Une faible lumière infiltra soudain la piéce et Regina pu voir que des miroirs étaient fixés sur tous les murs, il n'y avait pas de portes, pas de fenêtres, juste des miroirs.

— J'espère que la décoration vous plait ! _S'exclama Tech._ Après tout vous les affectionner tant. Amusez-vous bien majesté ! Je viendrais vous revoir…

Après ça le signal se coupa.

Il n'y avait aucunes issues pensa Regina. Rien, pas un seul moyen de s'échapper. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, quoi que Tech ait prévue, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

**Deux jours plus tard**

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ici, elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu Tech mais avait eu droit à une visite de Jérôme. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment maintenant, il lui avait parler et s'était approcher d'elle, il l'avait ensuite sorti de la piéce puis elle y était retourner…c'était flou, tout était flou, mais elle essayé malgré tout de résister, encore.

Elle avait marteler les miroirs quand des visions d'horreurs lui étaient apparut elle avait hurler mais en vain. Elle ne renoncerait pas ! Elle n'était pas cette femme, cette reine meurtrière ou bien cette femme froide et implacable !

S'adossant contre le mur elle sentit une nouvelle vision l'assaillir. Elle se la rappelait, elle l'avait eu en cauchemars le roi était au dessus d'elle et il lui ordonner de faire son devoir d'épouse, elle se sentait faible, elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée alors elle ne bougea pas, une seconde plus tard ses mains étaient autour de sa gorge et Regina pouvait sentir ses doigts se serrer autour. S'en était assez, elle ouvrit les yeux mais s'était pire, elle le voyait dans le miroir et elle le voyait l'approcher, alors elle frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce ses mains soient en sang, jusqu'à ce que son front le soit aussi, regardant sa gorge elle vit les marques. S'écroulant au sol elle sombra dans ses cauchemars, un morceau de miroir serrer fermement dans sa main.

**#####**

Alfred n'avait pas cessez de la chercher depuis deux jours maintenant, il était anéantit. Par miracle un appel de Gordon relança ses espoirs, celui-ci avait reçut la visite du pingouin et lui avait dit où Tech retenait Regina.

Sans plus de précision Alfred avait raccroché et s'était précipité à cette adresse.

Aussitôt arrivé dans un entrepôt abandonné il sortit son arme et pénétra dans les lieux, il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien, personne, il avança donc vivement et fit le tour quand il remarqua une porte fermer, il l'enfonça et une fois entrer il la vit.

— Regina ! _S'exclama t-il en se précipitant auprès d'elle._ Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Ses mains baignés dans une marre de sang et elle semblait complètement ailleurs.

— Laissez-moi… _Murmura t-elle._

— Regina c'est moi, c'est Alfred. _Lui assura t-il en caressant sa joue._

— Non…partez je ne veux pas vous satisfaire se soir, je ne le veux plus ! _Tenta t-elle de crier._

— Regina regarde-moi. _L'incita Alfred._

Doucement elle porta son regard vers le sien.

— C'est toi...

— Regina je suis là. _Lui assura t-il en la serrant contre lui._ Tout est fini, je suis là. _Répéta t-il. _

— Je ne veux plus y retourner. _Lui dit-elle._

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase, Alfred enleva sa veste qu'il enroula autour de ses épaule et après l'avoir hisser il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au dehors.

— Tout est fini Regina. _Lui répétait-il sur le chemin en la serrant tout contre lui._

Il l'avait ensuite conduite à l'hôpital, il voulu l'accompagner une fois arrivé mais le médecin lui assura qu'il s'occuper d'elle. Il attendit donc en tournant en rond.

Il commencer à perdre patience quand Gordon arriva.

— Alfred ! Comment va t-elle ?

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir.

— Comment va t-elle ?!

— Ils s'occupent d'elle, j'attends des nouvelles.

— Comment était-elle quand vous l'avez trouvez ?

— Je ne préfère pas me le rappeler… _Commença Alfred._

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Le médecin les interrompit alors alarmer.

— Elle s'est échappée !

— Quoi ?! _Répondirent-ils à l'unisson._

— Nous lui avons fait une prise de sang, mais quand nous avons voulus lui administré un sédatif elle s'est débattu et a réussi à sortir de la chambre.

Sans plus de mots Alfred et Gordon s'élancèrent à travers l'hôpital, ils prirent chacun un chemin.

20 minutes plus tard elle n'avait pas était retrouver et la nuit commencer à tomber.

**#####**

Regina avait difficilement fait son chemin jusqu'au club de Barbara.

— Regina Dieu soit loué ! _S'exclama Barbara en la voyant_. Où étais-tu ?!

—Peu importe, où est Selina ?

— Comment ça peu importe ?! Bon sang Regina, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, Tabitha et les filles ont fouillés la ville à ta recherche.

— Les filles ?

— C'est une longue histoire, mais sa sera pour plus tard, tu as besoin d'être soigner assied toi. _Lui ordonna t-elle en attrapant sous le bar un kit de soin._

Elle s'exécuta et Barbara commença donc à soigner ses mains.

— C'est Tech qui t'a fait ça ?

— Non ce n'est pas lui.

— Qui ?! _Lui demanda t-elle la colère fulminante. _

— Je me suis blesser c'est tout.

— Tu t'es blessé ? Regina tu n'a pas était blesser, mais passer à tabac !

— Je n'aurais pas dû venir ! _Commença t-elle à se lever, se rendant compte alors que sa tête tourner encore. _

— Assied toi ! _Lui ordonna une nouvelle fois Barbara._ Et laisse toi faire !

Regina allait répliquer quand Tabitha fit irruption accompagner de Selina, celle-ci voyant sa mère se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça. Tabitha elle regarder Regina le sang sur ses mains, le sang sur son visage et les hématomes, elle lança vers Barbara un regard ahurie.

Après quelques secondes Selina recula et la regarda.

— J'étais tellement inquiète…

— Ça va, je vais bien.

— Cesse de me mentir je t'en prie, le moment est mal choisie. _Lui fit remarquer Selina._

— Elle a raison. _Acquiesça Tabitha. _Crois-moi Tech paiera ! J'y veillerais moi-même.

— Et moi aussi ! _Rétorqua Barbara._

— Qui t'a retrouvé ? _Lui demanda Tabitha._

— Moi. _Surgit la voix d'Alfred._

Regina commença à vouloir se lever mais Barbara la retint.

— Que fait t-il ici ? _Maugréa t-elle._

— C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu. _Lui avoua Selina._

— Tu n'aurais pas dû. _Lui assura Regina._

— Je trouve au contraire qu'elle a bien fait. _Lui assura Alfred maintenant auprès d'elle._

— Je ne suis pas de cet avis… _Murmura t-elle._

Barbara fini de la soigner dans le plus grand silence, quand Alfred proposa de s'occuper des points de suture, Barbara parti donc chercher un sac de glace. Selina était quand à elle au téléphone avec Gordon lui assurant qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il vienne.

Regina ne disait rien, Alfred aurait voulu lui parler mais il ignorer comment entamer cette discussion et le moment n'y était peut-être pas propice.

Une fois qu'elle vit qu'il avait finit elle se leva encore un peut chancelante.

— Merci tu peux partir maintenant. _Lui indiqua Regina._

— C'est absolument hors de question !

— Pardon ?!

— Tu rentre avec moi au manoir et Selina aussi si elle le souhaite.

— Non !

— Regina…

— Ce serait mieux ! Au moins pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce que les choses se calme. _Lui assura Selina. _

— Vous êtes aussi bien ici. _Intervint Barbara n'aimant guère l'idée de laisser Regina, même si elle savait qu'Alfred la protègerait._

— De toute manière je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors allons-y. _Rétorqua Regina._

— Voyons non… _Lui assura Tabitha._

— Ce n'est rien. _La coupa Regina._ Je m'y suis habitué depuis un moment maintenant.

Elle avait ensuite après un regards vers les deux femmes prit la direction de la sortie, suivie ensuite par Alfred et Selina. Ces dernières passeraient lui rendre visite au manoir.

Après être passer chez elle chercher des affaires, ils avaient fait route vers le manoir. Une fois arrivés il avaient retrouver Bruce. Alfred avait préparer le repas, mais Regina n'avait pas faim, elle s'était donc excusé et était monter dans sa chambre.

Selina désemparer avait était réconforter tant bien que mal par Bruce et Alfred.

**#####**

Des heures plus tard tout le monde dormait, excepté Alfred. Quand à Regina elle était en proie non pas des cauchemars mais à des souvenirs.

Elle agrippait les draps, elle crier, le visage enfouie dans son oreiller, elle sentait le sang couler, elle sentait son odeur empli d'alcool et sa chair presser contre la sienne.

Soudain il la saisit fermement et elle tenta vainement de le repousser, il lui parler mais elle n'entendait rien.

— Regina ! Réveille toi, Regina !

— Je ne veux plus. _Exhorta t-elle._ Je n'en peux plus.

— Regina c'est Alfred ! _Lui dit t-il en la forçant à se redresser._

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et fit face à l'homme devant elle.

— C'était un cauchemar. _Lui assura t-il en caressant sa joue._

— Non ! Ce n'en était pas un. _Rétorqua t-elle en se dégageant._

— Regina… Calme toi. _Tenta t-il en lui prenant la main._

— Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, prenez ce qui vous intéresse et laissez-moi !

— Comment ? _Ne comprit pas Alfred._

Elle retira alors son bustier, la laissant avec uniquement ses sous vêtements. En une foulée elle l'attrapa par sa chemise et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il fut surpris de cette approche, son cerveau lui disait d'arrêter, mais son cœur lui disait autre chose.

Les minutes passèrent, les baisers s'intensifièrent, elle retira sa chemise et agrippa son torse. Portant maintenant ses mains sur son entre-jambe, elle ouvrit sa bringuette et descendit vivement son pantalon. S'installant ensuite à califourchon sur lui, elle pris ses mains et les porta à sa gorge alors qu'elle l'inciter à s'introduire de force et brutalement en elle.

— Regina non ! _S'exclama Alfred alarmer en se retirant aussitôt._

— Faites-le !

Il réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, elle n'était pas avec lui en ce moment précis, mais avec un homme de son passé, le bourreau de ces nuits. La bile lui monta dans la gorge quand il prit conscience qu'il aurait put se laisser faire.

— Regina regarde moi. _L'incita t-il en prenant ses mains._

Celle-ci recula plus loin dans le lit.

— Vas t'en ! _Lui adressa t-elle le regard froid._

— Non.

— Sort d'ici ! _Réitéra t-elle le regard noir._

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passait, Alfred abdiqua et sortit de la chambre décider cependant à parler longuement avec elle le lendemain.

**#####**

Elle avait était la dernière levé le lendemain, descendant au réez-de-chaussée elle n'avait trouver personne, juste une note dans la cuisine de Bruce, informant que lui et Selina partaient en ville, Tabitha avait besoin de leur aide. Parcourant le manoir elle trouva Alfred dans le jardin d'hiver.

— Quel est le problème ? _Lui demanda Regina en approchant et en indiquant la note._

— Bonjour_. La salua Alfred. _Tu as bien dormi ? Concernant le problème je l'ignore, Bruce m'as dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant.

— Hum… _Rétorqua t-elle sans grande conviction._

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare ton déjeuner ?

— Merci, mais je pense être assez grande pour le faire.

— Regina, il faut qu'on parle.

— Ah oui, eh bien ce n'est pas mon avis. _Lui répondit t-elle en tournant les talons et en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. _

Alfred tenta de garder son calme, cette conversation aurait lieu, il se l'était promis, celle-ci serait juste remise à plus tard.

En début d'après-midi il avait reçut un appel de Bruce, ils avaient besoin de son aide pour récupéré le couteau afin de tuer Ra's qui était revenu à la vie, sans plus de précisions le jeune garçon avait raccrocher. Alfred avait donc expliqué à Regina la situation et après que celle-ci lui ai stipulé qu'elle pourrait très bien rester seule au manoir et qu'il ai refuser ils étaient partis.

**Début de soirée**

Le couteau avait dés lors était récupérer grâce à un plan ingénieux orchestrer par Alfred et Tabitha, ils étaient désormais tous au club de Barbara quand Ra's avait fait irruption.

Barbara l'avait combattu mais au final celui-ci avait pris Tabitha en otage menaçant de la tuer si Barbara ne lui rendait pas la tête du démon. Elle s'était donc exécuter le priant avant cela de relâcher son amie.

Regina était allongé depuis une bonne heure maintenant dans le bureau de Barbara, les pilules qu'elle prenait pour stopper ses souvenirs tenaces avaient quelques effets secondaires. C'est donc chancelante qu'elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle ayant entendu de l'agitation. Arrivée là elle trouva Barbara en face d'un homme et plus loin Alfred, Selina, Tabitha et Bruce sans oublier l'équipe de choc de Barbara. Aussitôt qu'elle entra elle se sentit happée par une force, comme si un vent froid la parcourait.

Ra's l'avait vu et il l'inciter dés lors à approcher, Alfred protesta.

— Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, d'accord ! Tu a eu ce que tu voulais maintenant part ! _Lui assena Barbara. _

Regina cependant s'était avancer et se trouver maintenant entre Ra's et Barbara.

— C'était dont toi ! _Commença Celui-ci._ J'ai sentit ta présence dés mes premiers instants ici, mais désormais je la sens davantage.

Alfred s'était approcher, Selina à ces côtés, quand à Regina elle semblait fascinée, le regardant minutieusement.

— Tu es enfin de retour ! _Sourit sincérement Ra's en caressant sa joue._

— Ne la touchez pas ! _Rugit Alfred._

— Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois, sort d'ici ! _Lui adressa à son tour Barbara._

— Vois-tu Barbara, ce que je croyez être une journée ordinaire s'est enfin de compte révéler être une journée extraordinaire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? _S'exprima enfin Regina._

— Toi ! Tu es la raison de ma résurrection, je dois te guider pour que tu perdure notre héritage.

Soudain toutes les femmes de la ligue présente reculèrent.

Barbara et les autres les regardèrent ahuries ne comprenant pas leurs réactions.

— Écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu as consommer pendant ton petit voyage au pays des songes, mais un conseil trouve toi une autre partisante, elle n'est pas intéresser ! _Trancha Barbara le ton sanglant. _

Pour seul réponse Ra's balaya des yeux la piéce et soudain tout fut mis comme sur pause.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Lui demanda Regina en regardant autour d'eux, elle les voyaient essayaient de bouger mais en vain et elle ne les entendaient pas. _

— À toi de me le dire.

— Comment ?

— C'est toi qui fais tout ça.

— C'est impossible, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir

— Oh si tu l'as, il est seulement enfoui en toi, mais rassure toi je vais prochainement te réveiller et te redonner vie.

— Qui suis je ? _Lui demanda t-elle comme si elle savait qu'il connaissait la réponse._

— Tu es ma descendance Regina, tu es mon sang, mon âme et mon héritage. Tu possède un pouvoir inégaler dont nul n'as conscience, même pas toi, mais bientôt, oui très bientôt tu sera libérer. _Lui assura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. _Tout ce qui est mien t'appartiendra. _Murmura t-il avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée._

Aussitôt Barbara lui attrapa le bras et Alfred marcha jusqu'à elle.

— Est-ce que ça va ? _Lui demanda celle-ci._

— Oui… _Répondit-elle encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer._

— Il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve ! _S'exclama une femme de la ligue en venant jusqu'à eux. _

— Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? _Lui demanda Regina en ayant plus qu'assez que tous parlent et prennent des décisions à sa place. _

— Il vous connaît, c'est évident et quoi qu'il ait prévue de faire vous y jouerez un rôle. _Lui expliqua t-elle. _

— Elle a raison Regina et sans le couteau nous n'avons désormais plus l'avantage.

— Ra's est dangereux, il reviendra c'est certain. _Acquiesça Bruce._

— Stop ! _S'exclama Regina._ Je décide de ce que je dois faire, moi seule en décide c'est clair je ne vais pas continuer de me cacher éternellement !

Après ça elle était sortit du club et Alfred l'avait suivie.

Il l'avait trouvé prés de la voiture.

— Regina, je sais ce que tu penses, mais…

— Non ! Tu ne le sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien d'accord, ni toi, ni personne. _Le coupa t-elle._

— Nous voulons te garder en sécurité, c'est ce que je veux !

— Ah oui ! Et ne t-il pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais le faire seule !

Avant que la discussion ne s'envenime Bruce et Selina étaient arrivés.

Bruce avait alors proposer de rentrer et après un regard vers Selina, Regina avait suivie à contre cœur.

Elle était dans sa chambre des heures plus tard quand Selina était entré.

— Tu n'as rien mangé, tu ne veux pas quelque chose, j'ai fait des sandwichs.

— Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

— Pourquoi en veux tu à Alfred. _Changea t-elle soudain de sujet._

—Selina c'est compliqué.

— Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

— Non je ne pense pas ça, bien au contraire, c'est juste que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre et maintenant…

— Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. _Lui assura Selina en s'asseyant auprès d'elle._

— J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu. _Soupira t-elle._

**#####**

Le lendemain, elle avait passer la plupart de la journée dans sa chambre, elle avait par ailleurs eu une conversation avec Bruce au sujet de Jeremiah Valeska, celui-ci avait construit des engins capables de diffuser une énergie propre afin d'alimenter la ville entière. Bruce allait lui rendre visite le lendemain et demanda à Regina si elle souhaiter l'accompagner pour se rendre compte à quel point cette invention pourrait être bénéfique pour Gotham. Elle avait accepter, même s'il était le frère de se fou allié, après tout on ne choisissait pas sa famille.

Il était 20 h et Bruce et Selina étaient en ville et ne devraient plus tarder, mais voilà elle ne supporter pas l'idée d'une autre soirée au manoir et avait grand besoin d'air frais.

Elle se prépara donc et descendit, trouvant bien entendue Alfred sur son chemin.

— Tu vas quelque part ? _Lui demanda l'homme en regardant sa tenue. Celle-ci était plus qu'explicite et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, ses atouts étaient exposés à tous les regards. _

— Oui je sors ! _Répondit t-elle nonchalamment._

— Nous en avons déjà parlé Regina.

— Eh bien je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

— Ah non vraiment ? _Se tourna t-elle vers lui, effleurant son torse avec sa poitrine. _Et que vas-tu faire ? M'enchainer quelque part et me forcer à t'obéir, humm ?

— Regina, arrête.

— Tu n'osera jamais le faire ! _Lui assena t-elle avant de sortir, sans lui laisser la chance de la retenir. _

30 minutes plus tard Bruce et Selina étaient rentrés, Alfred n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter, il leur avait donc dit que Regina dormait.

**Regina comme vous l'avez compris a revécus des souvenirs grâce au gaz de Crane et les effets de son confinement n'ont pas tarder à se montrer. **

**J'aime bien l'idée de travailler sur ce trait de sa personnalité, c'est intéressant de la voir partir en vrille, mais croyez bien que ce n'est que le début. **

**Concernant Ra's vous saurez prochainement qu'elle est en réalité son lien avec Regina et tout sera expliquer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Une autre vie…**

**Note**** : Ceci est le dernier chapitre que j'avais écris, pour la suite eh bien il faut que je m'y mette sérieusement, ce que je vais faire, mais les idées sont là, il faut juste que mette tout ça en place. **

**Bonne lecture **

**Quelque part en ville**

Elle en était maintenant à son troisième verre et commencer enfin à se détendre et oublier. Assise dans un bar elle profitait simplement de ce moment un homme l'avait regardé dés qu'elle était entrée ici, il était grand fort un tas de muscles et un regard froid, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Finissant son verre elle le laissa ensuite lui en offrir un. Ils discutèrent de banalités jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse, elle partit alors un instant au toilette, sortant une pilule de sa pochette elle l'avala et s'adossa contre le rebord du lavabo sentant au bout de quelques secondes les effets la parcourir.

C'est là que l'homme entra, d'un regard elle l'incita à l'approcher.

— Tu n'a pas l'air d'être une femme qui traine dans se genre d'endroits. _Lui fit remarquer l'homme en se collant à elle. _

— Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… _Murmura t-elle à son oreille._

Sans ménagement il l'attrapa et l'embrassa brutalement la pressant contre le carrelage froid du lavabo.

Elle se laissa faire, appréciant cette dureté, appréciant que pour une fois on ne se soucie pas de son bien-être. L'homme passa ses mains sur son corps, puis il les descendit rapidement sur ces cuisses, d'un geste vif il les écarta, elle frissonna quand elle sentit le froid s'infiltrer. Elle était pressée contre lui, sans aucune issue, elle était en proie à cet homme qui l'agrippait et remonter maintenant sa main jusqu'à son entre jambe.

— Plus vite. _Lui ordonna t-elle._

— Je voie. _Murmura L'homme en la pénetrant brutalement avec ses doigts._

Elle poussa un cri étouffé tandis que l'homme la plaquait maintenant contre le mur, ses jambes épinglés autour de sa taille.

— Ecartez-vous d'elle ! _S'exclama soudain une voix._

— La place est déjà prise, va voir ailleurs ! _Maugréa l'homme toujours coller à Regina._

— Très bien dans ce cas.

Soudain celui-ci s'écroula au sol le sang coulant maintenant abondamment de sa tête. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits Regina leva les yeux et vit alors Ed.

— Qu'est-qui ce passe ici ?! _Surgit une autre voix en débarquant dans la piéce. Jim les regarda alors ahuri surtout quand il reconnut Regina et qu'il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait. _

— Je n'avais pas était informé que nous avions une petite réunion. _Plaisanta Regina en réajustant le bas de sa robe. _

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te faire ça ! _Vociféra Ed vraisemblablement contrarié. _

— De quoi il parle ? Regina tu… _Il réalisa alors ce qui s'était passer, Regina était en train de…et Ed les avaient surpris. _

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jim ! Tout le monde à le droit de prendre du bon temps.

— Tu ne sais même pas qui était ce type, et puis ici !

— Où est le problème ?

— Ce n'est pas toi !

Ignorant le commentaire d'Ed elle passa devant eux mais Jim l'attrapa par le bras.

— Je te ramène au manoir ! Pas d'objections !

— Oh alors tu as peur que je ne finisse ce que j'ai commencer…Hum ? Mon partenaire n'est plus vraiment disponible mais je suis certaine que l'un de vous deux acceptera de se dévouer. _Susurra t-elle en se penchant vers lui. _

— Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. _Constata Jim._

— Dis-tu cela car j'ai bu ou car j'aller coucher avec cet homme ici même.

— Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! _Intervint Ed._

— Oh si je l'aurais fait, autant que cela te révulse ! _Lui assura t-elle en se plantant face à lui et en jouant avec le col de sa veste. _

— Tu mens Regina.

— Tu aurais préférais que se soit toi n'est-ce pas ? Toi plutôt qu'un type sans intérêts, un type qui ne posera pas de questions une fois que tout sera terminé.

— Franchement oui !

— Eh bien je ne le veux pas! Je ne veux plus de sentiments, ni de complications ! _Expliqua t-elle en lançant un regard vers Jim. _Cependant je te remercie, même si tu as gâché le meilleur moment de ma soirée. _Lui assura t-elle en s'approchant de son visage. Par surpise elle l'embrassa sous le regard effaré de Jim. Le baiser était fougueux et intense. Elle se recula au bout de quelque instant et le regarda._ J'ai était heureuse de te revoir Edward ! _Lui avoua t-elle avant de sortir. _

— Jim, je suis toute à toi ! _S'exclama t-elle ensuite._

Irrité et blesser Jim après avoir lancer un regard noir en direction d'Ed, l'avait escorter jusqu'à sa voiture, ils avaient alors pris la direction du manoir.

20 minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés, Alfred leur avaient ouvert alarmer.

— Gordon ! Que faites vous ici ? _Lui demanda plus que surpris Alfred._

— Il me chaperonne, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? _Susurra Regina en faisant son chemin jusqu'au salon et en se servant un verre. _

— Tu as assez bue ! _Lui signala Jim en la regardant faire. _

— Que c'est t-il passer ? _Demanda Alfred ayant clairement remarquer le fait que Regina avait bue, mais il y avait autre chose, elle tenait l'alcool alors qu'avait t-elle consommer d'autre ?_

— On ne sait plus quoi dire hein ? Le grand Jim Gordon pers ses mots, voilà qui est comique ! _Constata t-elle amusé en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre avant de finalement le porter à ses lèvres. _

— Regina ça suffit, tu n'es pas en état de discuter.

— Pour ton information je suis en état, je suis même au meilleure de moi-même.

Jim voulait par dessus tout lui hurler dessus et lui demander des explications pour son comportement mais il n'y arrivait pas, était-ce dû à la présence d'Alfred et au fait qu'il ne voulait pas en fin de compte blesser l'homme, tant il savait qu'il aimer Regina.

— Où étais-tu ? _Demanda Alfred n'aimant guère tous ces mystères._

— Je m'amusais ! Jusqu'à ce que deux fauteurs de troubles viennent m'interrompre.

— Qui d'autre ? _Demanda Alfred._

— Nygma. _Répondit abattue Gordon._

— Quoi ?!

— Es-tu en colère ? _Demanda Regina à Jim en s'approchant de lui, ignorant totalement la présence d'Alfred. _

— Regina pas maintenant…

— Ah non et pourquoi ? C'est toujours quand toi tu le veux n'est-ce pas, eh bien tu sais quoi, ca ne marche plus comme ça aujourd'hui.

— Vous devriez partir. _Lui conseilla Alfred._

— Oui Jim, Alfred ressent sûrement le grand besoin de me sermonner en cet instant, le fera t-il davantage quand il saura ? _Lui demanda t-elle en se penchant vers l'oreille de Jim._

— Pour ton propre bien arrête çà ! _Rétorqua Jim en l'attrapant par les poignets et en la forçant à le regarder. _

— Gordon ! _Le mis en garde Alfred._

— Humm ne l'écoute pas il ne comprends pas, il ne me comprends pas…

— Mais cet homme se soir oui ?

— Il savait ce dont j'avais besoin !

N'aimant guère ce qu'il entendait Alfred s'approcha d'eux.

— Vous devriez vraiment partir.

— Sans doute oui… je repasserais demain une fois que tu auras les idées claires. _Signala t-il en direction de Regina. _

— Elles le sont toujours James ! _Lui assura t-elle avec un sourire._

Il était donc parti et Alfred s'était retrouver seul avec Regina, s'approchant d'elle il lui enleva des mains le verre qu'elle tenait.

— Tu as un rendez-vous demain matin, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies les idées claires !

— Nous y voilà n'est-ce pas ?

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je parle des remontrances que tu t'apprêtes à me faire.

— Je ne dirais rien, mais te conseillerais simplement d'aller dormir.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conseils. Hum ?

— Regina s'il te plait…

— J'avais vu juste tu n'a aucuns cran, tu peux jouer les durs devant Bruce et les autres, mais en réalité tu as peur.

— Oui j'ai peur, cela ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas de cran, cela n'a rien à voir.

— Si ça à tout à voir ! _Lui assura Regina._

— Que veux tu dire ?

— Peut importe… _Détourna t-elle le regard en reprenant le verre qu'Alfred tenait dans sa main, le fixant le regard noir elle le fini d'une traite._

— Je sais ce que tu essaye de faire, mais je peux dés lors te dire que cela ne marchera pas.

— Ah non et qu'est-ce que je cherche à faire ? _Lui sourit t-elle mystérieusement._

— Je ne m'éloignerais pas Regina ! Je ne te laisserais pas, surtout maintenant.

— Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demander ton avis Alfred.

— Je sais que tu es perdu, mais je peux t'aider. _Tenta t-il en décidant de jouer une approche différente. _

— Je t'en prie, ne perds pas ton temps. Tu as mieux à faire et je me sens parfaitement bien comme je suis.

— C'est faux et au fond de ton cœur tu le sais.

— Les sentiments ne marcheront pas avec moi Alfie, change de registre, je ne suis pas intéresser.

— Je sais ce que tu éprouves. _Lui avoua t-il en prenant sa main._

— Ah oui en voilà une nouvelle ! Et qu'est-ce dont ?

— Tu as des sentiments pour moi, mais tu as peur.

— Que les choses soient claires entre nous, je ne ressens rien pour toi, j'ai fait une erreur le jour où j'ai coucher avec toi, point final ! _Lui dit-elle en se reculant._

— C'est faux.

— Où crois-tu que j'étais se soir hein ? J'avais besoin que tu m'aide la nuit dernière, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, j'ai donc dû aller trouver du réconfort ailleurs.

— Regina non... _La mis en garde Alfred._

— Et si !

— Tu as couché avec cet homme ?

— Hélas non, Nygma l'a tuer avant. _Lui expliqua t-elle déçut._ Mais j'en ai malgré tout apprécier chaque instant.

Remarquant son teint livide et son manque de mots Regina enchaina.

— Alors ça y est, tu réalise enfin que nous n'avons rien en commun.

— Tu voulais que nous le fassions la nuit dernière, mais ce n'était pas toi qui me demander ces choses, ce n'était pas toi qui réclamer cette dureté. Tout comme ce n'est pas toi qui a agit se soir.

— Tu as raison berce toi d'illusions si cela te permet d'encaisser la nouvelle. Mais sache que c'était belle et bien moi qui était plaquer contre un mur pendant qu'il agrippait mes cuisses et les écartés entrant alors un à un…

— Cela suffit ! Regina pas un mot de plus ou je jure que… _la saisit t-il par les épaules. _

— Que quoi ? Tu va me frapper, me faire regretter mon geste ou peut-être m'allonger sur se bureau et finir ce que nous avions commencer… _Le provoqua t-elle en se collant à lui._

— Je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! _Réalisa t-il en la lâchant et en s'écartant._

— Car tu es faible !

— Non parce que je t'aime !

— Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu ne m'aimes pas d'accord ! Tout ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

— Regina tu ne peux pas penser logiquement, pas maintenant, pas en ce moment.

— Mais je pense logiquement et surtout je comprends les choses. La réalité est que vous tous n'avez fait que m'empêcher de vivre depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être votre petite marionnette.

— J'ai cherché à t'aider, Bruce aussi, Barbara et Tabitha, elles aussi l'ont fait à leurs manières et Selina est désormais là pour toi ! Tu peux douter de notre sincérité, mais ne doute pas de celle de ta fille. Ni de la mienne…

— Je ferais mieux en effet d'aller dormir. _Dit-elle se sentant soudain étrange._

Sans un mot elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre consciente qu'Alfred la suivait. Arrivé là elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et pris deux pilules qu'elle avala aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _S'alarma Alfred en attrapant la petite boite._

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'allongea sur le lit et ferma un instant les yeux, attendant que le brouillard s'estompe.

— Regina qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _Répéta Alfred en la saisissant par les épaules et en la redressant sur le lit. _

— Cesse donc de hurler ! C'est juste des anti douleurs.

— Non ce n'est pas ça et tu n'a mal nul part, alors dis-moi ce que c'est ?!

— Ils font disparaître les visions et les vertiges.

— Où les as tu eu ?

— Je ne sais plus… _Répondit-elle soudain groggy._

— Je t'interdis d'en prendre à nouveau ! C'est dangereux !

— Mais bien sûr… Tu ordonnes et j'obéis. Cela ne marche plus. _Lui assura t-elle avant de s'endormir. _

Désespéré Alfred regarda la boite de petites pilules, il devait les faire analyser. Elle mettait sa vie en danger ! Bon sang depuis qu'il l'avait retrouver dans cet entrepôt tout avait changé, elle n'était plus la même et il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre. Il lui en voulait d'agir ainsi et il était fou de rage de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, sachant pertinent qu'il y avait d'autres choses qu'il ignorer. Dieu, il l'aimer ! Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses seraient aussi compliquées. Il ne regrettait cependant rien, il trouverait une solution, il trouverait un moyen de l'aider, même s'il fallait pour cela la monter de force dans un avion et l'emmener loin de Gotham pendant quelques semaines.


End file.
